Fairy Tales
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: Your favorite ships and the classic fairy tales you know and love.
1. Snow White-Prucan

**I own nothing.**

 **I present:** **Schneeweißchen featuring Prucan.**

 **Julchen-Fem Prussia**

 **Annalise-Fem Austria**

 **Daniel-Male Hungary**

* * *

Once upon a time, or like, three beers ago your choice here, there was a girl named Julchen. She was a memorable Princess. The common nickname bestowed upon her was Snow White because of her pale body and silver hair.

The Queen Annalise , was also very memorable herself. She was very beautiful and regularly checked in her magic mirror to see if she was beautiful.

 _Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?_

Every time, the man in mirror answered, "You, your Highness." and then go back to playing Mozart.

One day, the man in the mirror gave a different answer. One that was not to the Queen's liking.

"Queen Annalise, you are a very beautiful woman, but your cousin Julchen rivals your beauty."

Annalise was furious. She always searched for a reason to hate her cousin. Now she had one.

...

Julchen was hiding from her brother Ludwig in the large oak tree down by the river. She'd be damned if she was going to sit at that piano one more time. Why could she not learn how to play the flute? At least with the flute she could play it out in the open air.

She enjoyed the open air and the wind through the trees. From her place in the tree, the soft breeze, and the warm summer air, it wasn't a surprise when Julchen fell asleep as the tree rocked her.

Perhaps it was fate or destiny what she fell out of the tree and into the river when she did. Because at that moment, a Prince from another kingdom had been riding along that very path and witness her fall.

He saw the pale girl struggling to get air and without a second thought jumped in after her.

He thought he was going to be heroic but then she stood up and the river came up to her knees from where she was at.

"Guten tag, herr. Why are you on your stomach? The river is not that deep."

She looked down on him and immediately felt like he was in love. Her white hair, red eyes, looked like precious jewels. Her voice was like a harp. And that scar over her right eye told him that she was a survivor.

"I thought that you needed help so I jumped in after you." He stood up. "Forgive me. I've never passed through this kingdom before. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Prince Matthew."

Julchen looked at the tall, awkward man before her. He was handsome but that handsome. If anything, he was cute like a small flightless, defenseless birdie.

"It is very nice to meet you Prince Birdie. I am Princess Julchen."

And that was how Julchen and Matthew fell in love with each other in a very humorous way.

...

Meanwhile, Queen Annalise watched her from her magic mirror.

"That tramp thinks she's more beautiful that I? I'll show her. I'll show her that she is worth the scum of the earth."

"My Queen, don't you think that you are being to harsh on her? She's just a girl. She likes the outdoors and fencing, but she's not that different than you. I remember one time when you were just like her."

"I am nothing like her!"

"You are both beautiful in your own ways. Surely you can be satisfied. You have the love of the kingdom, you have the King Daniel himself. Why does it bother you so much that your cousin is just as beautiful as you?"

"You can never understand!"

...

Over the next few weeks, Annalise came up with a foolproof plan on how to get rid of Julchen. She was going to turn her into a flea. Then she was going to put that flea into a box, then she was going to put that box inside of another box. Then she was going to mail that box to herself and once that box arrived, she would smack that box with a hammer.

However, the price of shipping had gone up in the past few days so to save on shipping and handling, she decided to hire someone to murder the competition.

"M'lady, the Huntsman is here." one of the servants announced.

A simple hunter walked into the throne room and it was just the Queen and the Hunter.

"I want you to murder the princess."

"Straightforward are we. I'll humor you and ask why."

"That is between her and myself. I just expect you to take care of the job with no questions asked."

"Why me?"

"You are a hunter. You hunt and kill your target. For that I trust that you get the job done or we wouldn't want anything to happen to that sweet sister of yours."

The hunter glared at the queen and had to hold himself back from lunging at the queen.

"No. We wouldn't."

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. I expect you get the job done quickly."

Vash left the throne room angry and scared for his sister.

While the Queen plotted the death of Julchen, the girl and Matthew had a secret rendezvous down by the river. They had been meeting in secret ever since that day they both fell into the river. Every day they met together, they fell deeper in love than what they thought was possible.

Today was the day that Matthew was going to ask Julchen to be his wife until their dying days.

He asked when she finished laughing at one of the dumb things his brother had done.

"Julchen Maria Beilschmidt, will you please marry me? Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"I-"

"Princess Julchen! Your cousin requests your presence immediately. She says that it is important." A man interrupted.

"Of course she does. Birdie, can I give you an answer the next time we meet?" She kissed him on the cheek left before he could say a word.

Matthew got on his horse and rode back to his kingdom, a feeling of dread in his stomach

' _I see you again Jules. I'll find you again.'_

Julchen had no idea what to think when the strange man looked at the castle as if to see if anyone was watching and then pushed her to the Woods.

"Run." he whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" She was very confused.

"I was hired to kill you. I won't. Now run." he tried to shove her behind the tree line.

"Who hired you?"

"Your cousin the queen. Now do you want to die? Run far away before she hires someone who will actually finish the job." He tried to get her to go deeper into the woods. "Please run!"

"Why would Annalise want me dead?"

Vash looked into her sad eyes. She honestly looked like a kicked puppy. "I don't know. But it's not safe. If you go back, she'll kill my sister and poison you. You need to get far away. Please."

Julchen was stunned. "I... thank you sir." She turned and fled deeper into the Woods. Her white hair trailing behind her made her look like a ghost.

With her gone, Vash still needed proof to show the queen. At that he started to mentally kick himself for not thinking ahead.

He heard some leaves rustling and saw a doe.

Perfect.

...

Julchen ran until her ribs started to feel like they were stabbing her lungs and her legs started to cramp. It was nearly dusk and she was lost in the woods with no plan on where to go or what to do or even how to find Matthew. She collapsed out of exhaustion and blacked out.

She woke up to a cold feeling on her forehead. She sat straight up and eyes wide stared at the nervous brunet at her bedside.

"Who are you and where am I?" she demanded.

"I am Toris. Felicks, Raivis, and I found you in the woods and brought you here. Umm… There are seven of us; Ivan, this is his home, Natalya and Yekatyrina are his sisters, my brothers Eduard and Raivis, and Felicks who just hangs out here for no apparent reason. Katy was going to bring you some soup but you were still asleep and she wanted you to have something warm to eat not something cold."

"Oh, thank you Toris."

"If you don't mind my asking, why were you in the Woods?"

"My cousin wants me dead. I have no idea why so I ran."

"I am sorry. You'll be safe here. I'll go get you some soup. You look like you need it."

"Thank you Toris."

It was decided immediately that Julchen was going to be their new "family" member. Yekatyrina and Natalya were pleased to have another woman in the house and Raivis and Ivan were pleased to have another friend. Toris often had to get between Julchen and Felicks when their arguments got more intense than playful insults.

But all in all, they were a weird group of people living in the same house.

...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS ALIVE?!"

"I mean, that you are indeed beautiful, but your cousin is more beautiful than you."

"And by your saying that, she is still alive. How? I hired a skilled hunter to get rid of her for good. He had to have chickened out."

"That or the young man didn't feel like taking her life was necessary."

"Where is she? You're a magic mirror, show me where she is!" Annalise demanded.

"She is in a house in the middle if the Woods. It would be mad of you to track her down and kill her but you have passed that point when you hired a hunter to murder your cousin."

The queen didn't listen. She was too busy on how to permanently off her cousin.

...

By the time the news of Julchen's survival had reached the queen's ears, stories of the runaway princess had reached the ears of neighboring kingdoms. One kingdom in which Matthew lived.

By then, reasons for her running away had ranged from her not wanting marry to a vicious rumor that her own cousin the queen was trying to murder her. That was ridiculous in itself because everyone knew that Queen Annalise would never hurt anyone. She was the epitome of a lady whilst her cousin was the perfect example that lords and ladies used to train their daughters to not be like.

Matthew was deeply shocked by the rumors surrounding Julchen that he readied his horse and rode off to find her.

Alfred, the young prince's brother, followed after him because his brotherly instincts kicked in at that moment. Or that is what he will say to his parents later. They would believe that over the strong feeling that came over him and told him to follow after his brother. Later, someone very dear to him will say that it was fate that was beckoning him.

Anyway, foreshadowing aside, Matthew didn't take the rode to Julchen's kingdom like he normally did. This time, he went into the Woods.

...

It was very risky. But the satisfaction that she will feel when she finally sends her horrible cousin into her grave will be worth it.

Annalise had to sell something of value to a witch to get a poisoned apple that will guarantee her of Julchen's death. She didn't pay attention to the terms and conditions when she signed the contract. Then again, who really does.

She died her hair red and through on one of the maids dresses and made her way into the Woods.

Julchen was all alone for once. Katy and Natalya went to the markets to stock up on food for winter was coming, Toris and everyone else went to the mines where they worked leaving Julchen to clean by herself.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. Until a pretty red headed girl was attacked by birds.

Julchen ran out of the house with a broom. Normally, the birds would listen to Julchen and obey her. But not this time. This time, they continued to attack the poor girl.

"Come inside. They will not attack you in there."

 _Damn it all. Why is she so kind?_

Annalise ran for the open door.

Julchen shut the door behind her. "Normally they don't attack anyone. I am so sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not they attack me. Please take this apple as thanks. It's all I have, please take it."

She held out the dark red apple. The witch said that Julchen would not be able to say no when offered it.

True to her word, she took the apple.

"Thank you very much." She bit into the apple. "It's delicious. Thank you Miss?"

"Annalise. Your cousin."

Julchen's eyes went wide and she tried to vomit what she had bitten off but Annalise pushed her to the ground and pinned her down with her hand over her mouth forcing Julchen to swallow the poisoned apple.

Julchen was stronger than her petite cousin, but that didn't matter. She stopped breathing, her heart stopped, and she was dead.

Annalise stared at her cousin. Her ruby eyes were still open and stared at nothing, Annalise closed them because they unnerved her more than the fact that she just murdered her cousin.

She snatched the apple and ran out of the Woods.

...

Natalya and Yekatyrina were the first to see Julchen.

They tried to wake her, but they soon discovered that she was dead. And so soon after just meeting her.

When Ivan and the others returned, they held ten minutes of mourning before Eduard and Toris began building a coffin. Ivan was tasked with digging a grave with Raivis. They chose a nice spot under a willow tree.

The next day, they were gathered around the empty grave. The girls picked flowers that they thought Julchen would have liked and placed them in her arms.

Ivan, Felicks, Toris, and Eduard were about to pick up the coffin and place it in the ground when they heard a man on horseback ask if they had heard news of Julchen or a very pale girl.

"You're too late sir. She died last night." Yekatyrina said with a tremble in her voice.

The man looked stunned. "Where is her body? Is that her coffin?"

They nodded.

"May I say goodbye? Please?"

Ivan took the lid of the coffin off and Matthew got off the horse.

She didn't look dead. She looked like she was sleeping.

He tried to say goodbye, really he did, but he couldn't say anything. How could he?

He did the only thing he could do.

He gave her a soft kiss and she took a deep breath that startled him so bad that he fell in the grave.

"Who kissed me? I know someone did and no offence, but I wouldn't kiss anyone of you."

"That was me." said a voice in the grave.

Julchen got out of the coffin and stared at her Prince Charming lying at the bottom of the grave.

"Hey, princess. How's it going?" He waved weakly at his now awake princess.

"I'm fine now. Are you going to get out of there or am I going to you?"

"I don't think anyone here wants you to pull a Romeo and Juliet move." Raivis said.

Matthew crawled out of Julchen's grave and thanked the strange family for taking care of his princess.

"So, will you give me an answer?"

"I think I will. And if my cousin tries to pull another stunt like this?"

"I promise on my life, I will protect you when you can't hold a sword to defend yourself and I will fight with you should that time ever come."

He swept her off her feet and they rode back to Matthews's kingdom.

"Oh maple!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Alfred!"

* * *

 **While I was typing the word beautiful, dear lord, even though spell check says it's correct, it just looks wrong. Is this how society views women?**

 **Though women are beautiful in their own way, society looks at it and views it as wrong.**

 **Wow...**

 **Next up is Rapunzle with Rusame.**


	2. Rapunzel-Rusame

**I own nothing.**

 **I present: Рапунцель featuring Rusame.**

 **I also take request for stories and ships.**

 **Vanya/Vasilisa- Fem Russia**

 **Theodosius- Byzantine Empire (First emperor of that empire)**

 **Svetlana- Kievan Rus**

 **Sergey - General Winter**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a poor man and his wife. Theodosius and Svetlana had long desired a child and the old medicine man that lived in the same village as them agreed to help them for a price.

"I do not work for free."

"We'll give you anything! Please!"

"I will collect the payment when your child is born." He gave them some herbs to mix in their food and sent them on their way.

Unfortunately, the wizard Sergey killed the medicine man and by laws of magic, he now held the contract that the two soon to be parents had with the medicine man. With the price of the child unknown, that meant that Sergey could take anything as payment; even the child they had so desired.

It was not long before the two became the proud parents of a little girl named Vasilisa. She was the light of their lives and was a beautiful little baby. She had her mother's white hair and violet eyes while she had her father's smile.

The family was so happy.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Theodosius answered questioningly at the unknown man at his door.

"Hello Theodosius. I have come for the payment of the child."

Both the man and his wife froze at the mention of the payment.

"I have nothing of value that would come even close to the amount my daughter is worth. And my contract was with the medicine man that died. Not with you."

"True, but when a dealer of magic is killed by someone else of magic, their last contract goes over to the person who killed them. Yours was the last one and you did not agree on the payment. You also said that you own nothing of value that equals your child so that answers the question of payment."

"W-what are you going to take?" Svetlana held her daughter close.

"Your daughter will do quite nicely."

Theodosius tried to block him but he was thrown across the room and knocked out.

Svetlana cried as she held her daughter tightly in her arms as the frightening man made his way across the room.

"Give me the baby."

Svetlana felt as if she wad being controlled as her arms betrayed her and gave up her baby.

"Good girl. Now tell me the name."

"Vasilisa." She tried to stay silent but the name was forced out.

"I leave you to your thoughts. Thank you for my daughter." The man left the house and Svetlana wept as she tried to run after him but was forced to stay put.

"Vasilisa. It means queen though your parents mean well, you will never be queen. I think Vanya suits you nicely."

The baby shivered in his arms but she did not make a sound.

"I'm going to take you far away where no one will be able to take you away from me."

And that is what he did.

For nineteen years that is what happened. Moving from place to place in the North until when Vanya grew up into a rather pretty fourteen year old. Then Sergey began to get paranoid that a man would want his daughter and take her away from him and that could never happen. Vanya was his and his alone. She was no one else's but his.

So he became more and more paranoid until he created a magnificent tower in the deepest part of the Woods. Sergey ignored Vanya's tears and pleas as he locked her away in a tower that only he had access to and she could never escape.

Over the years in isolation, Vanya's silver hair grew to be quite long and instead of magic, Sergey used her hair as a means of getting in and out of the tower.

...

Alfred had no idea how he could lose his little brother in the Woods.

At one point, he was right behind his brother. He was going to help his brother find Julchen and then get the hell out of these creepy woods.

But Alfred stopped to go to the bathroom one time and he lost his brother. Just his luck.

He tried to remember the direction his brother went and all instincts told him to go North.

Naturally, that is where he headed.

North.

Strangely, the farther North he traveled and the more snow on the ground, the warmer he felt.

Any normal person would have their toes frozen off but he felt warm.

Maybe he was so cold that he was delirious.

That singing must have also been a delusion but unless he was hallucinating, there was a tower in the middle of the woods.

He could walk around it.

He could feel it. (It was real).

Could he climb it? Now that was the question.

The stone was smooth and there were next to no places for Alfred to put his hands to climb up.

He turned to walk away when something heavy fell on his head and knocked him to the ground. "YeeACCCKK!? ow..."

There was a white braid that was swinging in the cold wind.

Dismissing what he was about to do next as brain damage and lack of judgement, Alfred started to climb up the tower using the braid.

The farther up he got, the clearer he could see the window that the hair was coming out of. More specifically, the very pretty woman who was holding on to some of the hair.

' _Oh shit I'm climbing her hair! That has to hurt.'_

"Give me your hand." She held out a pale hand.

Alfred took it and the minute he stepped foot in the tower, he curled up in a ball.

"Are you well?"

No. He was tired. That was longer than he originally thought. Wait, he didn't think about this. Crap.

"Ennn. I'm tired. And you are very pretty." _WHY DID I SAY THAT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ME FROM THE PAST?_

 _'He thinks I'm pretty!'_

"My name is Vanya." She said blushing.

"Alfred." He panted. "So, are there stairs? Or a ladder?"

"No. If there was another way, I would have escaped by now."

"Why, are you trapped here?" He asked curiously.

"My father does not wish for me to be around others. He fears that they will take me away from him. What he does not realize, is that the longer he keeps me up here, the farther away I wish to run and never come back."

"I'm sorry. Is there any way that I can help you? I could get some rope or a ladder. You could be free."

"My father will track me down like a blood hound." She felt guilty for causing him to look sad. After all, he was trying to help her. "Not that it isn't possible, but it would be very difficult."

"Well m'lady, upon my honor, I shall free you of this tower one way or another. I promise you."

"Well, you aren't going to find any rope here." She giggled as Alfred groaned with the realization that he was going to have to climb back down the tower.

"I shall see you soon. And I'll bring the rope."

It was amazing that he didn't fall out of the tower when she gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

...

Later that week, Sergey thought that it would be a fine time to see his delicate daughter. All trapped in that tower with no escape. And more importantly, no boys.

He got the shock of his life when he saw a young man riding away from the tower. Did he find his daughter? He must have seen her. How could he have not with his daughter's hair flying in the wind.

He used his magic to take him to the room in the tower. "Vanya, who is that boy?"

Vanya jumped. She didn't expect him to visit so soon. She also didn't want him to hurt Alfred.

"What boy?" _Good. Play dumb. Please buy it and leave him alone!_

 _'Does she seriously think she can play dumb with me?'_

"Tell me his name and I will not kill him."

"If you touch him I will jump. I mean it this time."

Her violet eyes were cold with anger and fear.

Sergey was shocked. She really meant to jump.

"After the last attempts, you'd think you learn your lesson."

"I am not bluffing." Her voice was cold and strong as steel.

"Neither am I. Tell me the boy's name. Or he dies."

Vanya seemed to be having an internal conflict. If she didn't know the name, she would have told him and that would have been the end of it. But she threatened to jump which meant that she knew his name and he had visited his daughter.

"Alfred. If you harm him, I will jump."

"Oh Vanya, you won't have to jump."

...

Alfred didn't know what he did to piss off an old man in the Woods, but now he was blind, with no horse, no sense of direction, and no way to get to Vanya to see if she was safe. He knew her dad could be _harsh_ from what little she had spoken of him. She always got nervous when he was brought up. And she would always glance around her small room to make sure he was not there before she would speak.

He wandered around the Woods for months (in reality, it was only a few weeks) before he heard his sweet sunflower's voice.

He stumbled over rocks and a tree branch before he heard her shout his name.

"ALFRED!" Oh she was worried and happy and angry and happy all at once.

"Vanya!" He tried to run to her, bless his heart, but he tripped over his own two feet.

"My sweet Alfred, what has he done to you? You're blind!" He could feel her cold fingers brushing through his hair and caressing his face. He wished that he could see the eyes of the woman that captured his heart in less than a day.

He could feel her tears run down his face as they clung to each other and wept after being separated for so long. (I mean seriously, it was just a few weeks but since this is a fairy tale, I'll let it slide).

Slowly, the darkness that Alfred saw began to brighten to a dim. And the longer that Vanya cried over him, the clearer his sight became.

He saw a shadowy figure hold him, that must have been her, but they had shorter hair. Instead of hair that could be used to scale a tower, it now rested on her shoulders.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asked.

"You regain your sight and the first thing you do is ask if I cut my hair?"

"Well, it's a very nice haircut and you look older and much more happier."

"Oh Alfred."

So apparently Alfred's horse found Vanya in a swamp after Sergey put her their under a curse that no man shall free her. Good thing the horse was a lady.

"I would like you to meet my brother. I would like him to meet the woman that I wish to marry."

"You didn't get down on your knees and ask me."

"All in due time, my sunflower."

They then rode back to Alfred's kingdom where they awkwardly crashed Alfred's funeral and gave his brother a heart attack.

* * *

 **Next up is Donkeyskin with Spamano.**

 **I also take request for stories and ships.**


	3. Donkeyskin-Spamano

**I own nothing.**

 **I present:** **Peau d'Âne with Spamano.** **  
**

 **FRANCE IS NOT A CREEP! THIS IS JUST HOW THE STORY IS TOLD AND HOW IT WAS WRITTEN!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a king named Francis, his queen, their daughter Isabel, and their favorite donkey. King Francis loved his wife and daughter very much. When the queen became sick, she made her husband promise not to marry anyone else unless she was like herself.

Whether she meant beauty or personality or political views on the treatment of the peasants and equal rights, was lost in translation among the court and sparked a lot of debate.

She died not long after her dear Francis made the promise.

After the week for mourning passed, the court began pressuring King Francis to marry again.

With the promise in mind, they tried to think of eligible young ladies to become the new queen but the only one that they could think of that was similar to their dead queen was their princess, Francis's own daughter.

When the court brought this up to Francis, he was disgusted and tried to keep it from his daughter's ears, but with the nagging of the advisers and the law that there must be a queen, she was quickly informed.

Francis began to form a plan on how to get his daughter out of a marriage with him. All of them included sending Isabel to his cousin across the sea or to marry her off as quickly as possible and those he disliked as well.

Mean while, Isabel's fairy godmother came to help her.

"Godmother Alice, how can father and I escape from this marriage?" Her brown eyes watered.

If Alice wanted to keep her form crying, the plan better work. "Here is what you do: ask for three near impossible things. A dress made form stars, a dress made from moon light, and a dress as warm as the sun. Those things are very difficult to come by and if you say that you will not marry until you have these three things, you should be alright. At least, your father can form an arrangement with another kingdom and marry you off before then."

"Thank you Godmother!" The young girl threw her arms around the toga clad angel.

"You're welcome child." Alice stroked her hair until the princess fell asleep.

...

"We need a queen. The law demands it!"

"Do not make my daughter marry me! It is not right and I will not do it." Francis argued.

"I will marry my father."

"WHAT!?"

"YES! We shall have the wedding next week!"

"Wait! I will marry my father IF I can have these things: a dress made from the stars, a dress made from moonlight, and a dress as warm as the sun. Only when they are brought to me, will I marry my father."

"Child, have you gone mad?" Her father whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

She did not have a plan.

...

Francis and Isabel lasted about for about two months before the first of the three dresses was presented to them. Though they were amazed at the dress and how it was made with pure starlight, the anxiety began to build.

"It's just one dress! They don't really expect to find the others! Right?" Isabel paced.

"If they were able to make a dress form pure stars, they'll be able to make one form moon and sunlight! Don't you get it? If they find the other dresses, we'll be forced to marry!" Francis moaned. He could not marry his daughter.

"Don't worry, there is no way that they can find the other two."

...

It took three months before a dress of soft moonlight was presented.

And it took Francis and Isabel a while before they began to calm down.

"We need to come up with a plan. A plan to get you out of here or married before you have to marry me."

"They won't find the last dress!"

"That is what you have said about the other two dresses Isabel and they found ways to get them! Face it! We need to get you out of here before that happens or have an escape plan. Now I'm thinking we give you a sleeping drought and have the kingdom think you are dead and then have you go to Italia. Romulus will let you stay with his family. He owes me a favor."

"Father, let's just see if they actually find it before that."

Oh they found the dress.

And Francis and Isabel freaked out.

...

"Godmother Alice, what do I do now? I cannot marry my father!"

"Ask for the skin of the donkey. The court loves that donkey and they will have to choose between having a queen or that ass. But if things go south, I want you to put the three dresses in this chest."

She held out a small blue box.

"It's small. It will not fit all the dresses."

"Oh my dear Izzy, the box is bigger on the inside. Now, put the dresses in it and any valuables you have."

Isabel put the three dresses and her mother's necklace in the chest.

...

The next day, while the court was planning the wedding between the father and daughter, Isabel made her request for the donkey's skin known.

"You cannot be serious! That donkey is the best ass on the face of the earth."

"I beg to differ..." Isabel heard her father mutter.

"I want the donkey skin or the wedding will not happen."

By sundown, the donkey was skinned and a wedding was planed for the next day.

"I hope you know what you are doing Isabel." Her father whispered.

"So do I."

* * *

Isabel threw the donkey skin over her nightgown and fled the kingdom in the early hours of the morning to the Italian kingdom.

She was filthy by the time she reached the kitchen doors and barely convinced the head cook to give her a job.

She was a minor cook but her abilities were unmatched and quickly rose to be the head cook's assistant.

Just in time for Prince Romano to find a wife.

Once everyone was finished cooking the feast and had left, Isabel shed the donkeyskin and put on the dress made from the stars and her mother's necklace. The ring that her father gave her was still on her finger. Before she could second guess if this was a good idea, she walked out of her room near the kitchen and went to that party.

...

Romano hated this. He hated the fact that he was supposed to find a wife and that Feliciano could not rule instead. He also hated himself for not leaving when he could.

He also hated the thought that if he left early, then someone else could have snatched her attention away.

It was when the most beautiful woman, in Romano's opinion because Alfred or anyone else would say otherwise, walked in that Romano decided that he was going to ask this lady to dance out of spite.

His Grandfather wanted him to marry? He would marry on his terms. Preferably with her.

Those bitchy nobles believed that he would not be a good Emperor? Screw them. He would be the best damn emperor in the damn history of Italia.

His own grandfather doesn't believe that he would make a good father? Middle fingers to him. He would be a great father.

Romano temporarily lost his spite and hate towards the other nobles. He would deny it if you asked him but there was something about that smile she had and those sparkling green eyes. It was pure determination to not look like a disappointment that kept him from buckling at the knees.

He wanted to ask for her name, but he didn't want to sound like a fool.

This woman rendered him speechless while others made him want to jump off a balcony.

She was like pure starlight.

At the end, he bowed. Then she was gone.

Romano left to look for her but with a cloudy night, you cannot see the stars.

However, they are always there. Even when they are out of sight.

...

The next month, Romano had convinced his grandfather to host another ball to find that woman.

Romano was about to give up when the crowds parted and there she was: in a dress that was made from pure moonlight, almost like a wedding dress. She almost looked otherworldly. Good. When he finally asked her for her name and then for her hand, it would show those doubters that he could be happy.

Thoughts like that disappeared when she smiled at him.

How could she do that? What was her power?

The only possible explanation was that she was an angel but why would an angel want to dance with him and only him?

When the dance was over he kissed her hand. The very hand that held a silver ring.

Then she fled in the night.

Romano ran after her again, but there was no moon out that night.

...

This was the second ball that Romano's family had in two months in hopes of seeing the beautiful woman that had captured his heart.

As he waited, he thought about that ring. Was it from a lover? A parent? Potential suitor that he wanted to punch?

Romano waited by the back door near the courtyard. With an eye on the front where the guests entered like normal people, he didn't notice the vanishing girl in a dress as warm as the sun coming from the kitchens until she was close enough to hear her footsteps.

"Hello Miss." _Good. He talked to her. That was a good start._

"Hello." She had a slight accent. From the East maybe? _Oh dear God she has an adorable accent._

He held his hand out. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Out here?"

"No one to bother us and we have the stars and the moon for light." _But your smile is the sun and out shines them all._ All the things that he wanted to say, he couldn't because she took his hand and his mind went blank because he had no experience with these things.

They danced and only saw each other. Everything was fine.

Then Romano opened his mouth and asked a question.

"Where are you from?"

She froze in his arms. Her eyes went wide and she seemed to have an inner turmoil about what to say.

"It's complicated."

"Can you at least tell me your name? Please at least give me that!" He begged. She had him begging!

"It's Is-I have to go!" She gathered her skirts and ran down the steps.

Is? Isabel? Isabella? Isolde? Isleen?

So stunned, he let her go.

...

Romano ate his dinner the next day to find a peculiar surprise.

His brothers and grandfather could not understand why he was overjoyed at the sight of a silver ring in his soup.

"Don't you understand?"

Grandpa Romulus, Feliciano, and Romeo just shook their heads with confusion.

"That means that she's here!" With that, he ran down to the kitchens leaving his confused family behind.

"What going on with Romano?" Romeo whispered to his brother.

"I have no idea."

There was no one in the main kitchen so that meant that they must have cleaned up already. There was no sign that there was anyone there but the light from a small room down the hall.

Thinking that there was a maid or someone who had known about the ring in his soup had seen the woman that ran from him. The door was open just a crack, but that was enough for Romano to see the woman he danced with asleep on the floor with a single candle and donkey hide to keep her warm.

Rather than do the sensible thing and just tell her that he loved her and wanted her to marry on the spot, he promptly went to his room and claimed that he was sick because this is a fairy tale and nothing makes sense.

Eventurally he was going to be found out and decided to proceed with his (very stupid) plan. 1) say that he would marry no one but the woman that the ring belonged to. 2) Order the woman he loved to make something from her home country to help his tummy feel better. 3) Ask her to participate in the challenge. 4) Marry that woman and make her Queen.

Steps 1 and 2 worked fine but the delivery person looked like an ass. It was some weird human-donkey hybrid.

"What is this?" It looked light and crisp.

"Churros. From my home."

 _Holy Orecchiette pasta itś the same accent!_

"Are you the woman that I have fallen in love with?"

She was silent but she nodded her head. She pulled the donkey head back and her brown hair fell in slow motion.

"Why do you wear the donkey skin?"

"Because I thought that I would be recognized and sent back home."

"Please tell me your name."

"It's Isabel. My father is the King of France."

"Was there really going to be a wedding between you and your father?" Romano asked.

"There was but we came up with a plan for me to escape. You see, King is only a title in France. The real power lies in the court. If you don't have their support, you fail and it's ended in death before."

"Will you marry me? Together we can take back the Kingdom of France and rule it together."

"What about Italia?"

"My brother can have it. We can create a new monarchy."

"How can I refuse such an offer."

They kissed.

The day after the two married, the Italian Kingdom went to war with the French which resulted in a new country. A Kingdom by the name of Spain.

* * *

 **Next up is Little Mermaid with Fruk.**

 **Do you want Disney version where they live happily ever after of Hans Christian Anderson version where she dies?**

 **I also take request for stories and ships.**


	4. Little Mermaid-Fruk

**I own nothing.**

 **I present:** **Den lille Havfrue featuring Fruk**

 **Since no one said that they wanted a happy ending or the death ending, I decided to go with the happy ending.**

* * *

 _The oceans hold many secrets, desires, mystery, and is a paradox._

 _It is safe but not._

 _It is known but also is a stranger._

 _To one, the seas are a home and an escape. To others, it represents dangers of the unknown._

 _However the greatest mysteries that the deep blue seas hold are that of mermaids and of one in particular._

 _What happened to the daughter of the Sea King and more importantly, is she still alive?_

 _Alas, I am getting ahead of myself. I am Mathias Køhler and I am going to tell you the mystery of the little mermaid._

* * *

Under the oceans waves, there lived a young mermaid princess named Alice. While her mother had died when she was young, she was never short of family.

Her father the King loved his only daughter.

Her grandmother loved her just as much as her daughter.

Her five brothers picked on her sure, but help the poor merfolk that dared to pick on the little princess or they fell to the wrath of her older brothers.

Alice usually stayed on her own and didn't converse much with others outside of her family. The only exception was that when the older merfolk went to the surface. Then she would listen to the tales of the open sky and the ships as if her life depended on it.

But of all the tales the adored, it was the humans that fascinated her the most.

"Grandmother, what happens when humans die?" she asked after a particular horrible shipwreck.

"Well, humans are more fragile than merfolk and they die much sooner."

"When they are three hundred years old?" she asked.

Her grandmother chuckled. "No my dear, they have very short lives. Some die when they are in their thirtieth year and some die when they reach eighty."

"Why so soon?" she could not imagine living such a short life.

"Well, humans have one thing that a mermaid does not posses." She had Alice's undivided attention. "A soul. Humans have a soul and when they die, there are sayings that there is a kingdom in the sky where their souls go."

"Can I go there when I die?" Alice wanted to see the castle in the sky.

"No. We don't have a soul. When we die, we turn into sea foam and that is the end of it. Now, don't you have to go to bed my little fish?"

Alice made up her mind then that she was going to the castle in the sky.

...

Once the Little Mermaid was old enough to go to the surface, as fate would have it, a prince was old enough to pick a bride. His father had thought it wise to search for a bride across the sea but just like the suitable ladies back home, none had struck his fancy.

Alice did not see the prince on the ship as she summoned a hurricane to drag that ship to the deep fathoms below but if she did, she would have personally made sure that he had made it back to the shore safely.

She was horrified to see the handsome prince drowning in the waters so she held him tight as one would hold a lover and she swam to the nearest beach.

Alice watched over him as she waited for someone to help her Prince.

 _When did he become mine?_

She did not have to wait long as a dark haired woman with emerald eyes found the washed up prince and immediately called for help.

Since Alice followed her brothers rule about never letting a human see you, she felt a pain him her heart when she realized that he would think that it was the brunette that saved him.

...

"Allister, how would one get a soul?"

"To have a soul, one would need to be human."

"And how would a mermaid get to be human?"

"Well, trade you tail for legs for starters. But that is dark magic and magic always comes with a price. You have a gift as a mermaid. Don't throw it away to be a human little sister.

There was a crash and a shrimp swam past screaming 'Swim away!"

"Excuse me. I need to find out what our brothers are doing."

There was one person that Alice knew that had enough power to turn her into a human. She was willing of course, but was it worth the price?

...

She felt as soon as she signed the contract that she had made a big mistake. But having her prince was worth it and his kindness was unmatched. He found her on the shore and he took her to his castle to stay.

Dispite his terrible accent, he was a wonderful man her Francis. And she loved him.

He must have loved her too because he said that he was going to marry her!

Oh Alice would have singed from the rooftops if she had her voice. Then again, as soon as they married she will have her voice back.

Alice could not have been more happy! She missed her family but her prince was her family now and that was all that mattered.

She was so happy, Alice forgot about the price.

...

It happened so quickly that Alice felt herself drowning in her own sorrow.

Francis! Who promised her that they would marry and that he would love her for all eternity, was marrying _her._ She wanted to scream in anger and in sorrow but she could not. To rub salt into the wound, he avoided her. He didn't even stop by to see how she was doing.

She couldn't even whisper.

Alice wanted to scream ' _It's me! I'm the one who saved you!'_ But she knew that she caused the storm that caused him to need saving in the first place.

She could only stay silent throughout the wedding.

As she stood on the cliff, ready to jump, she saw her brother Allister in the waters below.

"Whatever you think you're doing lassie, you about to make a grave mistake." He called up to her.

"We need to talk. Can you come down some way safer?"

Didn't he know that she wanted to kill herself? After all, that was the point of jumping off the cliffs and into the water below.

She slowly walked to the beach to where her brother was laying.

"So it's true, you can't speak."

Alice didn't know was was worse: her love marrying another, or her brother being kind.

"I went to the _thing_ that you made a deal with and threatened them until they told me how to bring you home." He brought out a small dagger and put it in her hands.

Alice looked at the dagger with confusion.

"If you want your voice and your tail back, you need to stab the prince and his bride before daybreak. If you don't, you will die yourself. I will be back home waiting for you. The decision is yours."

Not wanting to watch his sister have to make the choice between her life and the Prince, Allister slipped under the waves back to their home.

Alice stared at the dagger and thought about how Francis promised to marry her and only her. His betrayal broke her heart but she didn't know if she could kill him. Sure it was understandable why he would marry the other woman. She could actually speak to him which was what Alice currently lacked. Her, Alice wanted to hurt but kill?

The minutes ticked away and the sun started to creep up above the waves and Alice knew that she did not have a lot of time.

Even if she did...NO!

Alice threw the dagger as far as she could and where it met the ocean, blood appeared.

Alice then let out a heartbroken cry and dove into the waves where she was met with darkness.

...

She woke up to blue eyed blond woman standing over her wearing a toga.

"Oh good you're awake!" She had a smile as bright as the sun and her hair.

"Where am I?" Alice was shocked. She had her voice!

"You are with the Daughter's of Air. We are spirits or fairy godmothers if you will. We watch over and guide people to where they need to be. After a while and all of our charges have gotten their happy ending, we will go home."

"Home." Alice repeated. It didn't sound like the way that she said it. The way the woman said it, it was like some far away place that she yearned to return to.

"What is home to you?" Alice asked.

"Home is with my Father."

"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Abigail and your first charge has not been born yet but I will tell you her name. Princess Isabel Fernandez-Carriedo Bonnefoy.

* * *

 **I lied. I made it the death ending because I am a writer and schadenfreude.**

 **Next: Robin Hood with Swissbel.**

 **I also take request for stories and ships.**


	5. Robin Hood-Swissbel

**I own nothing.**

 **I present: Robin Hood with Swissbel**

 **Thérèse's-Belgium**

* * *

It is difficult to say whether this tail is true. Or if there was even a person of the wood known as Robin Hood. What we do know is that there was a man named Vash Zwingli and he did rob the rich to give to the poor. There was also a young noble lady but her name was not Marion at all. But there was a Sherwood Forrest and that is were we begin our tale...

Robin Hood's real name was Vash Zwingli and Little John was not a man named John. Little John was Vash's younger sister Lilli Zwingli. It would be easy to mistake her for a boy because she had short hair, to her shoulders, like her her brother and wore green like he did. One other thing that set Lilli and her brother apart was their precision and accuracy with a bow. Vash made sure that she knew how to defend herself with a sword or a knife, but their skill lied in the bow.

It was a normal day for them; dodging the sheriff's men, swiping some gold from the nobility to return to the poor who desperately need the money for the ridiculous taxes, and hiding out in the many trees of Sherwood Forrest.

Lilli noticed something about her brother's sleeve.

"Big Brother, I think that you should be more careful when you rob the rich."

"It's fine _schwester_. It was just like the last times and there is nothing to worry about." He brushed her off.

Lilli took his left arm and lifted it up showing a hole the size of the arrows used by the sheriff. "You almost were hit in the heart! Please be more careful."

Vash played with the hole. "Well, I'll admit it. They are getting better for being terrible archers."

"Brother!"

"Fine. If it will get you to stop worrying, I will be more careful." He promised.

It was at that moment when they heard the neighing of horses and the sound of a carriage on a dirt road.

They climbed down and hid in the bushes and watched to see who would be in the carriage. Vash saw a small coat of arms on the side and felt his heart skip a beat.

"That is Thérèse's carriage!" he whispered. Almost excitedly.

Lilli looked at her brother with that look a sibling gets when they figure something personal about their sibling.

"Do you still like her?" she teased.

"Quiet!"

Oh, he still liked her! This was amazing and she'll tease him about it later.

...

Thérèse got out of the carriage and greeted her cousin Oliver. She didn't like him as much as her other cousin King Arthur but with him away at war and her being sent to live here, she didn't have much of a choice. She was going to have to deal with his company.

"Dear cousin, I hope you had a safe journey."

Thérèse couldn't explain it, but there was something about his smile that scared her a little.

"Of course."

"And no run ins with any outlaws?"

"None were sighted."

"Not even Vash Zwingli?"

Thérèse's heart sped up and started to flutter. "No. I did not see him." _I wish I did!_

"Now Theresa-"

"Thérèse. Not Theresa." She corrected.

"Therese."

Rather than fight it, Thérèse let it slid though it was going to irk her. "Sure. Why not?" Now she was just being sarcastic.

"Therese, as you may have known, since the disappearance of my dear brother Arthur, there has been a horrid thief on the loose but fear not because the sheriff of Lauterbrunnen will soon have him in shackles." Oliver seemed like he was awaiting the day that he would finally hang Vash.

Thérèse's eyes went wide. "Such ambitions and all for a thief? He must be quite the thief to earn your fullest of attention."

"The worst! He always seems to know where the rich always are and then strikes! He is the most vile, the most inhuman, and the most snakelike man that had ever lived!" Oliver ranted.

Thérèse wanted to sock him in the eye and throw Oliver out of a window but she faked her smile and lied "Well, I wish that your men have the brains to capture him."

If Thérèse and Vash's childhoods were of any clue to how sneaky and swift Vash could be, no one was going to see Vash until he decided to reveal himself on his terms.

...

Lilli watched her brother walk in a daydream. At first, it was hilarious and she, Mathias, and Francis laughed about it. Then he started humming. Humming!

"Brother, are you well?" She was elected (forced by others not wanting to get sick) to see if her brother was well and not sick.

"Yes. I am well. Just knowing that she is near is enough."

"Dear God! He is lovesick!" Francis cried.

"Come on, Vash in love?" Mathias doubted.

"Miracles can happen." He reasoned.

"Tell those idiots to shut up or I make them quiet." Vash threatened.

"Mon ami, please give us the name of the lucky lady so we might avoid flirting with her." _And so we know what name to use when we tease you with!_

"Big Brother loves Lady Thérèse." Lilli betrayed her brother.

"Lilli!"

"Thérèse! Never thought that you would have liked her." Francis joked.

Vash glared at Francis and got defensive for Thérèse. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Francis held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing. I just never expected you to fall in love with her or anyone. You just never seem to care that much."

"I love Lilli. I love Thérèse. I love food and money. I care about the people which is why I steel from those who can afford to lose to give to those who can't. We all have things we care about, just different ways of showing it." He stared at their faces with the stupid grins.

"What?"

"Did you just say you love Thérèse?" Mathias asked with a growing smile.

"N-no! I-I-I didn't!"

"Vash loves Thérèse! Vash loves Thérèse!" They teased.

"I LOVE NOTHING!" Vash took his bow and a single quiver and ran off to where he would not be surrounded by immature idiots.

* * *

A week later, after the sheriff collected what little money the people of Lauterburnnen had, Vash made his rounds of giving money to the poor. It was difficult not to give it to them all at once but Vash knew that he had to space it out to make it look like they were barely surviving and still had enough to eat without it making it obvious that he was giving money.

Good thing Vash knew how to ration money. He was about to leave this one widow's house when her little boy, his name was Peter, asked if he was going to see Lady Thérèse.

"I-I, uh, what?"

"Lady Thérèse is coming around later to play with us later! Will you come with us Vash?" He gave Vash the biggest grin and his blue eyes were like his father's.

"She gives us some money to get by and has been trying to lower the taxes for us." His mother explained.

"That sounds like Thérèse." He murmured warmly.

"So you'll come?" Peter asked with too much energy for a nine year old.

"Why not." On the outside, Vash seemed cool and collected. But on the inside, his heart was jumping up and down and his brain had turned to mush.

...

Thérèse braided a little girl's hair as Peter told her a joke. She giggled as he told her what would happen if you let a Brit cook for you but she couldn't help but stealing glances at the stranger that came with him. He seemed tall and wore old beggar clothes but from how he carried Peter on his back, he was strong. Which meant he was well fed, which meant he was no beggar.

"Lady Thérèse, are you going to get married?" The braided girl asked.

Vash listened close.

"Maybe. But it was a very long time ago before I left for Brussels when I last saw him." She sounded wistful. Did she still love him?

"Will you ever see him again?"

"Well, I hope so." Her green eyes looked a little misty.

"My momma says that absence makes the heart fonder!" Peter gave her a toothy grin.

"Or forgetful. I bet he has forgotten all about me. I am so plain compared to the other ladies." _She honestly thought I had forgotten her! Nay!_

"NO! You're reeaally nice!"

"Thank you my dear."

The Beggar stood up. "I must go. I shall return soon and Lady Thérèse, there is no one that could forget you." He took her hand a gave her a small kiss on her knuckles. Then he winked at her.

She seemed surprised and her eyebrows scrunched in suspicion but she let him leave without further questioning.

...

In hindsight, they should have let Francis cook dinner because due to Vash's head in the clouds, the stew was burnt.

"If no one is going to say anything, then I will! Vash, I can't take it anymore! You need to marry Thérèse because if you continue like this, we'll die of food poisoning before of plague!"

"It wont work." he muttered.

"Why?"

"She is a highly respectable Lady and I'm a thief! I couldn't ask her to leave everything behind and live on the run with me?"

"She has class but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't run away with you. Just marry her!" Mathias offered.

"What do I have to offer her? Besides, no one just walks up to a lady with flowers and says 'Hey remember me? We were children together, will you marry me?' It doesn't work like that."

"Do yourselves a favor and don't cook."

"I'm serious Francis! I have nothing to offer her in place of the countless other offers she has probably gotten."

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love Thérèse?" Francis repeated.

"I would die for her."

Wow, he didn't have to stop and take a breath between the burnt stew and his statement.

"Then there is your answer: your love."

"I'm an outlaw if you forgotten or have you been in these woods too long."

"You know big brother, one day you will be known as a hero!" Lilli said as she just came through the trees.

"You hear that Vash? You've been pardoned and you haven't been arrested yet!" Mathias joked.

"Now is your chance to sweep Thérèse off her feet and carry her off in style!" Francis joined.

"Laugh all you want knuckleheads but there is going to be an archery tournament within the week in Lauterbrunnen." Lilli stated.

"A trap to lure me in." Vash boredom stated.

"Yes it is. Though you could win with your eyes closed."

Vash stood up and bowed. "Thank you little schwester but I'm afraid that I am not invited."

"That's a shame because there will be someone very sad if you don't come." Lilli teased.

"The _honorable_ sheriff?" Mathias mocked.

"Nope. Lady Thérèse." Lilli stole her brother's soup.

"Thérèse!"

"Yep. I heard from Natalya, who heard from Michelle, who heard from Miss Érzébet, Thérèse's lady in waiting, that she's going to give a kiss to the winner."

Vash shot out of his seat like he was set on fire. "Come on boys! What are we waiting for?" He grabbed his bow and quiver.

Francis tried to be the voice of reason. "Listen Vash, that place will be crawling with soldiers wanting to get that fancy price on your head."

"Faint hearts never won fair ladies. Fear not for this will be a performance unlike any other.

...

It was the day of the tournament and Oliver looked disappointed that Vash Zwingli hadn't showed. Thérèse didn't show it but she was saddened as well for a different reason.

Then she saw the beggar from the other day. The one she suspected to be her Vash. With each perfect bullseye, she grew more and more confident that the beggar was Vash.

Unfortunately, so did Oliver.

When he stepped up to receive the cash prize and the kiss, Oliver drew his sword and revealed Vash.

Now Thérèse did not know it, but Mathias and Francis were in the crowd and were ready to help their friend. Lilli was in the perfect spot to shoot Oliver and Èrzébet drew her sword, ready to defend her Lady. Thérèse threw herself infront of Vash stopping Oliver in his tracks.

"Get out of the way _cousin_!" He said the word like it was poison.

"I beg of you Oliver, spare his life!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you also."

"I love him. Let him go!"

"You threw yourself infront of a sword because you love him but does he return your love?" He mocked.

"I love you more than life itself, mein liebling." He whispered in her ear.

Thérèse nearly broke down and cried when he said that.

"Your plea has not touched a heart of stone. The traitor to the Crown must die!"

"Traitor to the Crown!? That Crown belongs to King Arthur! Long live the King!" Vash shouted in anger. He moved in front of Thérèse as he docked an arrow and drew the bow.

The guards prepared their own.

"If you shoot, I shoot!" He pointed the docked arrow at the fake king.

The guards lowered their weapons but one of the younger ones released the arrow and it lodged into his thigh. Oliver raised his sword but he was struck with an arrow to his arm forcing him to drop his sword.

Èrzébet grabbed Thérèse's had and cried, "Run, this is no place for a Lady!" and proceeded to engage four soldiers at once.

Lilli didn't have to worry about Oliver now as he was handicapped and focused on shooting the guards in the way of her friends' escape.

Mathias and Francis took down some guards while they were focusing on getting the townspeople to safety.

Vash was doing very well for a man that had an arrow in his thigh and soon everyone was back in the safety of the woods.

As much as Vash tried to explain that an arrow was not a big deal, Thérèse forced him to take off his trousers so she could clean the wound. This caused for much snickering from the others and a bright red Vash.

Thérèse cleaned the wound the best she could with her limited knowledge of injuries and Vash quickly put his trousers back on. He shot a dirty look that made the immature ones shut up while Thérèse and Lilli didn't know what the big deal was.

Vash then excused himself and asked if Thérèse would like to go for a walk in the woods.

It was those special minutes between sundown and moonrise where it was still light out but dark enough for fireflies to begin glowing. Then the stars revealed themselves to the two lovebirds.

Vash guided Thérèse by the river where a mother otter was feeding her baby before they went to sleep and Thérèse smiled that kitten smile that made Vash weak at the knees.

He claimes it's from the wound but he won't admit to that.

Vash then led her to a field of Edelweiss. The silver flowers glowed in the moonlight and the stars smiled.

He got down on his knees while Thérèse was admiring the otherworldly beauty of the night. When she turned around, she saw Vash holding a single Edelweiss flower.

"Thérèse my love, will you marry me?" He asked shyly.

"Oh my darling, I thought that you would never ask me! Of course I will marry you!" She knelt down and gave him a chaste kiss. When she pulled away, Vash put the Edelweiss in her dark blonde hair.

"At least I chose a romantic setting." He joked resulting in Thérèse giggling that sounded like purring.

...

"Brother proposed! He also made a joke and gave her flowers!"

"Lilli, as much as we trust you, we have to see that to believe it." Mathias said and continued to try to flirt with Èrzébet.

"You know, there is someone that I would like you to meet. She is a Countess from Norway and I think you would get along quite nicely with her." Èrzébet said knowing full well that Signy was not going to like this Dane. But maybe she was wrong. After all, Signy was tsundere and Mathias was persistent.

* * *

 **Next: Hades and Persephone featuring America/Israel**


	6. Hades and Persephone-Ameisra

**I own nothing.**

 **I present:** **Άδη και της Περσεφόνης with Ameisra**

 **Hadassah-Israel**

 **Lucille-Monaco**

 **Rajesh-India**

 **Maja-Greenland**

* * *

In the land of the gods, there were three brothers: Matthew, Diego, and Alfred. Together, the three brothers defeated the titans and devided the world up for the brothers to rule over.

Diego brought out a pair of dice. "Highest number gets the heavens, middle number gets the seas, loser gets the dead."

They all agreed and rolled the die. It took a few times because the dice either fell off the table and they had to role again or they all rolled the same number and they had to start over.

Eventually, after several swearing competitions in various languages, Matthew got the heavens and became King of everything. Diego got the seas and was fine with that as long as he had a pina colada, and Alfred got the dead.

At first, Alfred thought that it was awesome that he could control the dead and everything under the earth. That made him the richest and most powerful man in the world but it came at a price.

Everyone feared him more than they already did and he spent many days and nights alone. If one were fortunate enought to see the entrence to the Underworld, they would see a sad man longing for a friend.

The god of Love, Francis saw this and showed the lonely god to his daughter Lucille and asked her to find him someone to love.

There was also another god, the god of agriculture named Arthur who had a lovely daughter who was one of many children. Her name was Hadassah and she seemed to be at the same time both his favorite and his greatest disapointment.

While the other children of Arthur delighted in the growth of the plants and trees, Hadassah was intrigued by their deaths and the rebirths after a cold season.

One day, while walking in no direction in particular, Hadassah felt a pulling towards a cave. It was a dark cave full of death and it was then she realized that this was not ordinary cave. This was the entrance to the Underworld.

Alfred felt that someone had entered his realm and was very confused. It was powerful and he hadn't heard of any wars from the resent deceased so it must have been a lost minor god.

He was very confused as to why a very pretty and living girl was just relaxed as she conversed with his ferryman Felicks.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Hadassah. Is this really the Underworld? WOW this is amazing! I always wanted to see it!" She was excited about seeing the Underworld? And she was not scared of him.

Alfred looked at Felicks who seemed just as puzzled as him.

Here was a pretty girl, who must have been a minor immortal, who was excited about death. What were the odds?

"If you want, I could show you around." he offered.

Her shy smile brought some warmth into the frozen halls. "I'd like that."

They had a fun time. Alfred showed her the Fields of Asphodel and Elysium. He let her dish out some punishments and watch as she turned from a sweet woman to a terrifying force of nature. Hadassah quickly gained the admiration of his furies Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. His three headed dog Libby bonded with her and to his amazement, Hadassah didn't flinch in fear of Libby.

As Alfred watched her, he fell in love.

"Well, I better go. My father might be worried." She looked sad.

"Who is your father?"

"Arthur. God of the harvest." she mumbled.

"Eyebrows? You don't look like his daughter."

"Adoptive actually."

They were quiet. Alfred was known for bouts of spontaneity. This was one of those times.

"Do you want to be Queen of the Underworld? I don't know how you feel in the sun, but you seemed happy among the dead. And if you were Queen, you would not want for nothing. I will do anything for you and never will I stray. You would be the only one I yield too. Please?"

Alfred put his happiness on the line. He placed his heart within her hands and it was hers to crush as she pleased.

And he would let her.

"I-"

"Even if you choose to stay with the living, I would only yield to you and I will long for the day that you will become my Queen. I'd court you as long as necessary." He told her, his eyes like Libby's puppy eyes.

"I would love too."

They lived as husband and wife, King and Queen, very happily and things were less depressing in the Underworld.

However, Arthur lost his prized child and that was not something to be taken lightly. Arthur went to Matthew and demanded that Hadassah be returned to him or the world will die.

Matthew wanting his brother to be happy with his wife but also didn't want the world to go to shit. He tried to reason with Arthur but it was Hadassah's return or the Earth is destroyed.

Matthew sent Kumajiro to the Underworld to warn Alfred and Hadassah of this.

When the bear messenger reached the throne room where the King and his Queen sat, out of breath and gasped, "Arthur had demanded that the Queen return to the living or all the mortals will be destroyed."

"Why? If all the mortals die, then our kingdom expands and then we become the more powerful gods." Alfred thought out loud.

"I agree."

"Well," Kumajiro began, "if you do not, then Matthew will come down here himself and take her back."

"Hadassah will return but may I please talk to my wife before I never see her again?"

Kumajiro agreed and let the two converse privately.

Before Hadassah could ask what Alfred was up too, he pulled out a pomegranate and gave it to her. "Please eat this. If you want any chance to stay in the Underworld and not be forcefully taken away and I will not let that happen, you need to eat this. It's the fruit of the Underworld and you will be bound to the Underworld as long as you live."

"I want to stay with you." Hadassah took the fruit and was able to eat 6 seeds before Kumajiro interrupted them.

"It's time to leave now."

Alfred could only watch with sad eyes as Hadassah left the Underworld.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Arthur stood at the entrance to the Underworld waiting their arrival. Arthur put on false joy at seeing Hadassah but felt glee when he saw how sad Alfred looked on from the shadows.

Matthew didn't want to separate Alfred and Hadassah, but he couldn't let the mortals pay for this either. The only way was to appease Arthur by giving Hadassah back.

Wait...there was something different about his adoptive sister. She seemed...less alive and more dark. Did she?

"Have you eaten the fruit of the Underworld during your stay?" Matthew asked.

"There is no way that she would have eaten any food that that your git of a brother would offer her! She is one of the smarter children that I have and she would not do such a dumb thing like throwing her life away to live in the Underworld."

Matthew just noticed that she held a pomegranate and ate a few seeds at a time.

"Did Alfred give you that?"

"Yes he did."

Arthur turned red in anger. Matthew and Hadassah watched the vein on his forehead to see if it would burst.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING? HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING? DID I NOT TEACH YOU TO NEVER TAKE FOOD FROM STRANGERS OR MORONS? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AT LEAST RAJESH HAS NOT DONE ANYTHING AS STUPID AS THIS!" He screamed at her.

"Didn't he fast until he was able to get out from under your control?" Hadassah asked calmly.

"AAROGFSFAJSLKFJSLKJ!"

"I didn't think it was possible to make that sound." Matthew commented.

By this time, Arthur was now curled up into a ball sulking.

"Well, technically, since you have eaten the fruit of the Underworld, I cannot force you to stay in the world of the Living, and you do not have to leave unless my brother starts to treat you wrong. Then you tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." Matthew told her.

"Thank you Matthew. Give Maja my regards."

And with that, the two gods went their separate ways.

Alfred and Hadassah lived very happily as King and Queen of the Dead.

* * *

 **Next: Swan Lake-Spamano**

 **No request until I finish the ones I have please. Thank you.**


	7. Swan Lake-Spamano

**I own nothing.**

 **I present: Лебединое озеро- Spamano**

 **Ships: Spamano, Germerica, one sided Spuk**

 **Fem Spain-Isabel  
Fem America-Abigail**

 **Also, I am getting the names of the original work in the language off Wikipedia and google translate so if a native speaker sees something different than what I have gotten, please speak up. I don't want to think that I put 'Rapunzel' and wrote 'donkey' or something.**

* * *

How does one begin a fairytale? Most begin with a 'once upon a time' or 'there was a little...' but not for this tale. This is by no means a fairytale. There is magic, yes and a beauty trapped in a magic spell along with a prince to save her. This is all very true however, there is nothing more true than the innocence of first love.

...

Romano was so incredibly board. He wanted out of this stuffy, suffocating castle and out into the wild. He could give up his royal life and live as a hermit among the turtles and the tomatoes.

Yes. He liked that idea very much.

"Hey Romano, I want to go hunting. Want to come?" He looked at his excited brother and was about to say no. Romano saw his grandfather the king walking in his direction and quickly agreed.

"Romano-"

"Nope. Going out hunting to spend quality bonding time with my little brother. Got no time for your shit about marriage. Fino a ventosa nonno."

Romano practically dragged Feliciano out of the castle by his ear.

Romeo looked up at his grandfather. "What does Romano mean by 'quality bonding time'?"

King Romulus picked up his youngest grandchild. "It means that Romano is so desperate to get out of talking about the future that he is willingly spending time doing things he normally would not do. Like going hunting when we both know that your brothers are the worst hunters in the world." He explained.

"Oh. So that means that Romano still likes me as much as Feli?" the little one asked.

"Yes. Roma loves you just as much as Feli. It just means that with Feli going out of the castle, he has a better chance of avoiding me and a big talk we need to have than if he stayed in the castle with you, my little Ravioli."

...

Damn it all to hell. First Feli tripped and fell and lost his arrows in river. They they got separated in these stupid woods and Romano had no idea where he was.

SMACK!

Romano rubbed his head where he got smacked by a tree branch.

"I hate the outdoors!" he shouted to no one in particular.

He stumbled and tripped until short shadows became long and the sun began to fade. The sound of swans made him think that this day was not a waste and followed the honking of swans to a grand lake in the middle of the Woods. It was grand in beauty but not in size and the setting sun made it seem other worldly to Romano. But only for a little bit.

Romano set his eye on a large dark brown swan in the middle of the lake.

The swan saw him and swan towards him.

' _This will be easy!'_

He docked the arrow.

The swan came closer.

He pulled back the drawstring, bringing it up to his chin.

The swan just looked at him with...hope? Pity? Acceptance?

Romano hesitated.

The sun went down and the swan stood up. As the swan stood, her feathers fell off her like a blanket and the beak like a mask. Her brown hair fell over shoulders like a waterfall and she wore an orange and red dress. Her green eyes bore into his amber ones. She was very pretty in the moonlight. But she looked so sad. Why did she look so sad? How could she look so sad?

Romano carefully released his grip on the bow's drawstring, not releasing the arrow, but not breaking his bow.

The woman tilted her head as she looked at him. When did she get closer to him? One minute she was at the edge of the lake and then she was in front of him. He didn't feel is bow in his hand. It was on the ground at his feet. When did he drop it? Why did time stop moving.

"Buenas noches handsome stranger." She said.

Romano let out a breath he had been holding.

"Are you the one?"

"T-the one what?"

"The one to free me from this curse and from _him_." She looked fearful as if saying anything related to 'Him' would summon this 'Him'.

"I honestly don't know. What is your curse?" He asked.

"Every day I am cursed to be a swan and every night, only by the moonlight on the lake do I turn back to a human." She explained. "The wizard Arthur wants me for his bride but since I refused him, he cursed me to this. Only the the love of a man pure of heart can release me from this curse. Oh how rude of me! My name is Isabel." She rambled.

"Romano."

Romano didn't know if he was pure of heart or if he could break this spell, but there was one thing that he knew with absolute certainty despite the craziness of it: he fell in love with this woman. He knew nothing about her besides the curse but there was plenty of time to get to know her later.

"Isabel I-"

There was a crash of thunder and a man in a green and silver cloak with a dark staff and a majestic eagle on his right arm appeared in a puff of smoke. His green eyes flashed with anger and his very fuzzy eyebrows were scrunched together making it look like he had a unibrow causing Romano to giggle in his head.

Isabel hid behind Romano and held on to his arm as if it were her lifeline. Romano unshiethed his sword with his right hand and used the arm that Isabel held to shield her from who he thought was Arthur.

"Izzy, I thought that when I came here that you would have come to your senses and agree to marry me. I didn't expect you to whore yourself to the first man that came your way.

Two swans, a golden one and a silver one, flew in between Isabel and Romano and honked at Arthur angrily.

"She's not my whore! She's a princess and deserves respect." Romano snapped.

"Renée and Julchen, I thought that I thought you better then to talk back." Arthur waved his hand and the two swans were turned into two women with golden and silver hair and he proceeded to use his magic to choke them.

"No!" Romano shook Isabel off and attacked Arthur but Arthur dodged. He let go of Renée and Julchen though Romano didn't see the eagle fly towards Isabel and fly away with her.

Romano was prepared to swing again when Arthur disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Merci, kind stranger." Renée choked out.

"Where did he take her?" Romano demanded.

"He won't hurt her, but who knows what Abigail will do to her." Julchen muttered bitterly.

"Who's Abigail?"

"His eagle. Well, technically his daughter. He keeps her on a leash just like us. She's a bird and could fly away but she'll never be free as long as Arthur is alive."

"Is there anyone not under his thumb?"

"No. Everyone in the wood is his bitch."

"Mon ami, do you love our Isabel?" Renée asked.

"With all my heart!"

"Then get her."

* * *

Arthur paced.

It was never any good when he paced. Abigail sat in her cage like a good bird and stayed quiet while she watched her _father_ pace.

He raised her but she wouldn't call him father. Someone that took her from her mother and real father and turned them into bears because he could.

He stopped in front of her cage.

She prepared for what was going to come next. She was ready for the pain.

"I'm offended that you think I would hurt you. I'm your father, not a monster." _Liar!_

 _"_ Isabel loves that Prince more than she loves me. He is going to announce her as his bride to be tomorrow at his coronation and that will break the spell. You, my sweet," he opened the cage and she obediently perched herself on his arm for him to pet. "Will go in her stead. He will pledge his love to you, Isabel will die of a broken heart of which only I can fix, and you will have the freedom you so desire."

Abigail didn't dare allow herself to believe that he would set her free.

Arthur snapped his fingers and she was a human again. Trapped in the embrace of a monster but at least she was no longer a bird.

"Speak to me. You are no fun when you are mute." He commanded.

"Why? All this elaborate scheming and magic over one woman. Why?" Abigail regretted the question the minute she spoke.

Arthur slapped her and threw her against the wall so she was pinned with her arms behind her back. Abigail did not tear up or grunt in pain.

"I do this because of love which is something you will never understand."

"Understand what? How you want to force a woman to marry you? How you lust for her because she does not want to be yours? That is not love!" Abigail spat.

Arthur pulled her back and then slammed her body into the wall and threw her on the floor. She tried not to tremble but it was difficult to control yourself when one is on top of you.

"And what would you know of love? That sniveling weakling of a man would never loved you." Arthur hissed in her ear.

"Ludwig loved me!"

"Did he? I don't remember him putting up much of a fight when I killed him."

"You lie!" But her quivering voice betrayed her fear.

"Do I? For your lip, the minute you and Prince Romano are officially married, you will die within the week." Abigail froze.

Arthur snapped his fingers and she was back into an eagle and back into the cage.

"I don't get it. I feed you. I care for you. I give you anything that you could possibly desire and you still view me as a monster. You are nothing more than a child." Arthur left her with fear in her heart and her feathers bent.

As she cried and bent feathers fell, a swan pretending to sleep felt pity for the eagle.

...

King Romulus looked at his grandson in amazement. Romano was here willingly, granted he didn't dance with any of the lovely ladies, but he was here nonetheless. Romano told Feliciano something important and no matter how hard he tried to pry it out of his grandson, Feli just said that it would have to wait until tonight.

Well, it was tonight and no one was sharing anything.

This blows. Romulus was excited to have something to finally gossip about.

He watched his heir as he avoided dancing by having a conversation with his cousins. It must have been boring because he yawned ten times in the past five minutes.

Then there were gasps from his guests as a very lovely young lady in a dark red dress and dark brown hair entered the ball room. If Romulus was a few years younger, and still had his short hair, he would have been at her side in a minute.

To his shock, Romano was the first to get there. He seemed relieved that she was here and Romulus could not blame him, she was stunning. She however seemed a little tense. She tried to say something but Romano seemed to say something along the lines of "Come meet my awesome Grandfather!"

Romano lead the nervous lady to him and Romulus smiles at her.

"Grandfather, this is Isabel. I intend to marry her." Romano beamed at Isabel who seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the second.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Isabel."

Before he could say anything else, Romano pulled her out to dance.

"I am not Isabel. Keep smiling!" The fake Isabel hissed.

"What!?" Romano muttered through a fake smile.

"I'm a decoy! Isabel is alive. I made sure she was with Renée and Julchen before I came here. Do not proclaim your love for me!"

Romano dipped her.

"What happens if I do? I'd still be comfessing my love for Isabel."

"Not necessarily. Since I am here and Isabel is at the lake, you would be saying that you loved me for eternity."

They spun and waltzed on.

"And if you do that, she dies and my owner wins."

"Arthur is not your owner Abigail, is it? Tell me how to kill him and you will be free."

"He dies if either Isabel's curse is broken or she dies. Please break the curse!" As she begged, Romano saw flickers of dark blue peaking through Isabel's green ones.

"My kingdom, my heir Romano Lovino Vargas has chosen a queen. Romano, do love Lady Isabel? Will you love her for as long as you love?"

Romano felt his heart race. All eyes were on him.

"I will love Isabel until our dying day and forevermore." He said with grim sincerity.

The woman before Romano changed. Brown hair became blonde. Green eyes were a dark and sad blue. Tan skin turned pale from lack of light.

"Run! She's dying!" Abigail cried.

And Romano ran.

...

Renée could only watch as Isabel screamed and cried out for Romano. She was dying and there was no way to stop it. The only thing that she could do was hold her hand and cry.

Julchen held Isabel in her arms and sang a lullaby in German.

They could not stop the pain. She sweat and turned red and pale and ashen at the same time and oh how horrible it was.

"Isabel!"

Romano ran to his sweetheart and cried. Julchen allowed him to take her friend in his arms. "I swore my love to you and you still die on me." He joked but a tear rolled down his cheek.

"At least I saw you one last time." She gasped.

"You gave up your love for Isabel when you pledged your love to Abigail! Now, Isabel has a chance to live and she'll take it."

"Go to hell!" Isabel spat.

"I don't want to live without you. You die, I die." Romano picked her up and carried her like a groom with his bride and walked into the lake.

"NO!" Arthur tried to stop them but Julchen and Renée flung themselves at Arthur.

"I love you Isabel!"

They drowned in each other's arms.

...

In the middle of the woods, a bear turned into a human. His only thought was to find his dear Abigail.

* * *

 **Next: Beauty and the Beast-Rusame**


	8. Beauty and the Beast-Rusame

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present:**_ ** _La belle et la Bête_**

 _ **Ships: Rusame, minor Sufin and Fruk**_

 _ **Fem America-Abigail  
Fem Finland-Tiina  
Ukraine-Anichka**_

* * *

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme,_

 _Beauty and the Beast._

A fine, early January morning in Rovaniemi. Abigail woke as her father and uncles came through the cabin door carrying the game that they had trapped. She heard her uncle Mathias say something along the lines of how he'll take the game to the butcher after breakfast, her father say how he and uncle Lukas will reset the traps and that uncle Emil will stay with Abigail.

Abigail sighed.

It was how it always was ever since her mother's disappearance. Abigail was the only child and only daughter and her father and uncles were not about to let anything happen to her. She saw where they were coming from, but it was annoying.

She was never left or went anywhere alone.

She got up to greet her father and uncles before she started to cook breakfast. While she cooked, she eavesdropped on her family.

"-gone for a few days. A week at most. You'll take care of her right?" her father asked.

"Berwald, I am offended that you would even think we wouldn't. She's our little princess." Mathias said.

 _I am not little or a princess!_ Abigail thought.

"Abigail isn't a princess. She's at least a shield maiden."

 _Thank you uncle Emil._

"I still cannot believe you taught her to use your battle axe. That was reckless and very dangerous and if Tiina was there, she would have ripped you to pieces." Lukas scolded.

There was a moment of silence. None of them had seen Tiina since Abigail was six years old. She went to see her cousin Elizaveta and on the way, the group she was with just...disappeared.

After breakfast, her father and uncles went to work. Emil stayed near the house and Abigail stayed near her books with the dog at her feet.

...

Abigail watched her father leave with Hanatamago. Soon his figure began to get blurry and she felt something wet on her cheek.

"Come her little Musling. It's going to be alright. If that bear of a father doesn't make it, you'll have your awesome uncles to take care of you." Mathias pulled her into a hug.

Abigail sniffed.

"Mathias..." Lukas warned.

"What? She misses her dad and I'm just reassuring her that I will take care of her in the unlikely event that her father does not survive in the wild."

"Berwald is going to die?!" Emil cried.

Lukas pulled Emil into a protective hug as if he could protect him from their brother's stupidity.

"No Berwald is not going to die! Honestly Mathias, we have two panicking teenagers so stop saying that Berwald is going to die!" Lukas grouched.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be a supportive uncle to our very sad niece!" He tightened his grip on Abigail.

"Well, great! They're both crying!"

"What do we do? I am in no way prepared for crying teenagers. Small children yes, but not teenagers!" Mathias stressed.

"This would not have happened if you opened your mouth!" Lukas argued.

The two brothers continued to argue long after Abigail and Emil were finished crying over whether or not Berwald was going to die.

In place of the usual family horror story before bed, it was Lukas and Mathias's argument over the probability that Berwald would mauled by a bear or stabbed by the antlers of a reindeer.

* * *

After a week of being away from his family and his only little girl… 'Little girl.' Berwald groaned.

'Abigail was not little anymore. When did she grow to be like her mother?' he wondered.

"I am going to have to chase suitors off with Mathias's axe." he spoke to the trees and to Hana. Or was it to Tiina. If he spoke to himself often enough, would she answer him and come home?

And what happened to her?

The wind started to pick up and snow began to fall rapidly.

Berwald was fighting against the wind to take a single step and the poor dog was barely able to. He was walking in the woods blind and he came into contact with a broken gate of a dark, abandoned castle that popped out against the white. He went through the gate and the strangest thing happened.

The storm stopped.

Or rather, the storm did not affect the castle or its grounds and just raged outside the gate.

It was very late and the castle looked abandoned so Berwald trudged to the gigantic doors.

The entrance hall was dark and gloomy. No light other than what came through the door and windows came into the hall. Berwald and little Hanatamago pitter patted into one of the side rooms where, to their surprise, a fire was lit. Feeling too tired to care, they fell asleep.

...

Berwald woke in a cold dungeon. No fire to keep him warm and no Hanatamago in sight.

Only a beast.

Or rather the outline of it.

That alone was a little fearsome.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the master of this castle and you are the thief."

"Where's my dog? I do not care what you do to me but do not hurt my dog."

"She is giving you a chance to escape. If she returns with a family member of yours that will take your place as my prisoner, you will go home." It growled.

"That would never happen. I have no family members." Berwald lied.

"Then I take it that Abigail means nothing to you and Mathias, Lukas, and Emil are just friends." the _thing_ coldly said.

Berwald froze. He vaguely remembered a nightmare about his daughter disappearing like her mother and his brothers not looking for her.

"They will not come." But not even Berwald could believe it.

* * *

Abigail was home alone for a change. It was a nice change to not have her uncles breathing down her neck at every waking moment, but it was a little nerve wracking. So why did she feel impending anticipation? She knew that something was about to happen, but she did not know what.

It has been almost a month since her father left and she missed him so much.

"YIP!"

Abigail knew that bark! It was Hana and that meant that her father was home!

"Father!" Abigail ran out of the house and out the door to greet her father but all she saw was the little dog.

The dog jumped and yipped and licked her cheeks because she was so happy to see her human.

"Hana, where is dad?" she asked the dog.

Hana whimpered.

"He is hurt? Where? Take me!" Abigail grabbed her coat and a walking stick.

And the girl followed her dog into the woods.

...

"Mathias, where is Abigail?"

"She was with Lukas when I last saw her."

"Mathias, do not give up sass. You were with her when I went into town." Emil bickered.

"I checked the traps because Mathias was with her. Now where is she?!" Lukas yelled.

The sudden realization that they had a missing teenage niece dawned on them.

"Vi." Mathias whispered

"Erum." Emil continued.

"Knullet." Lukas finished.

* * *

Abigail followed the puppy's pawprints in the snow as the tiny dog jumped into hers. She lost track of the days as she ventured onward and barely gave any thought to her uncles when her father was somewhere in the woods and injured.

(The three uncles in question are currently searching for her but with a fresh snow fall that is proving to be difficult.)

When they got close to where Berwald was, Hana ran infront of Abigail and tried to run but the snow was higher than the dog. Abigail saw the castle and guessed that was where Hana was headed. She opened the gate and the dog bolted to the castle doors.

Abigail opened the doors and followed the little dog inside. It was dark except for the golden candelabra with its lit candles. Abigail gripped it around the golden angel's waist and jogged after her dog. She thought that she heard a faint "Ohon hon hon", but ignored it and the pitter patter after it.

The dog race down multiple stairways and into the dungeon in the basement and finally led her mistress to a cell in the back where a tired man lay.

"Far!" Abigail cried with relief. "Du lever!"

She tried to open the lock but she didn't have the key.

"Abigail, get out of here! NU!" He pushed her away.

"Not without you Far." She grabbed his hands. They were cold as ice.

"Abigail, please go home! I'll find a way and...are your uncles here?"

"...No."

"I'm going to kill them."

"Please tell me who put you in here."

"Min söta, It cannot be reasoned with! You need to leave!" her father begged.

"Not without you!" Abigail protested.

Her father opened his mouth to tell her to leave one last time but he was stopped.

There was a gigantic roar that shook the castle and an orange paw violently ripped her away from her father. She couldn't cry out. She tried to but the scream could not get past her throat.

Abigail could barely hear her father's curses and pleads to let her go.

"You should not be here." The creature growled.

"Let him go!"

It let out a snort. "You are a little mouse. Not a good enough trade."

"Please let my father go!"

"No."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

 _'Anything? This could get interesting…'_

"Anything?" He hissed.

"Yes!" she grunted as he dragged her behind him. "I'll take his place!"

That got him to stop.

Would she really take her father's place?

"You'll stay here of your free will?"

"Yes."

"In exchange for his freedom you would give up yours?"

"Yes!"

"You will never be able to leave. You can never run away. You can not attempt suicide."

"Of course."

The beast turned and looked at her. She wore a light blue cloak that hid her face but not her wild blonde hair. She was small like a little mouse. Well compared to what he was now. Her courage was not like a mouse. An eagle, perhaps, or a kitten.

"Good." He proceeded to take her up the stairs in the opposite direction of the door and shoved her in. "Don't leave."

 _'Could she be the one?'_

"Oh you twit, we must change how you act around young ladies. Particularly that young lady." The clock scolded.

"How else would she have stayed?" he barked.

"Perhaps if you asked her to stay in exchange for the freedom of her father, she would not feel like a prisoner."

"Is that not what I just did?" He tilted his head and he looked like a confused puppy.

"Nevermind." The clock said.

' _Could she be the one? She could be but then again, she could not.'_

"Where is my daughter? What did you do to her!?" The man yelled. He could be scary if he wasn't sick.

"Safe. She offered her freedom for yours in exchange."

The man protested and demanded that he let 'Abigail' go instead.

 _Not a chance._

The man lay outside of the gate and grieved with the little dog over his daughter's fate. He'll get up and leave eventually.

What he now wanted was to get that girl a meal. She looked as if she hadn't had a meal for a few days and she weighed like it.

The stove's burners flared from his sudden entrance into the kitchens.

"I want a meal fit for a princess. We have a guest."

"What does this mean Toris?" The teapot, Miss. Väinämöinen asked.

"I don't know. Have you seen Peter?" He asked as the other knives and kitchen utencils began to move and prepare a feast.

Miss Väinämöinen hopped away to look for her son.

...

Abigail followed the beast numbly as he lead her to what was going to be her room. She thought that she was going crazy when she heard a small voice.

"Hei!"

She stopped and so did the Beast.

Abigail looked around but when the Beast knelt and held out its orange paw. Now that she thought about it, he resembled a mix between a white bear, a tiger, and a wolf.

She watched as a small teacup hopped on to his paw and said hello to her in perfect Finnish.

"H-hei. Puhut suomeksi?" She whispered.

"Joo. My mother taught me!" The teacup smiled at her. "My name's Peter!"

"Abigail."

The teacup jumped out of the beast's hands and Abigail panicked and caught the falling teacup.

"Peter please don't do that again. Your mother would skin me alive." The beast groaned.

"He's adorable."

"Yes. I find him to be good company and a good laugh at times." the Beast said fondly.

"Mister, would you tell my mom?"

He paused. "No."

"Will you tell my mom Miss?"

"No."

"This can be our secret." Peter filled the silence with his chatter of everything. Slowly, Abigail began to feel that what the Beast said was true; Peter was good company.

...

After the initial shock of finding that the wardrobe was alive, Abigail felt fine.

Anichka was very nice and gave her a new dress to wear while her old one was getting washed and stitched back up.

Abigail looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she could even be pretty. She heard from her uncles how similar to her mother she was. Blonde hair and petite, yes.

But that is where it ended.

She had freckles. Her hair was more like her father's than her mother's. Her hair was more curly than her mother's and that annoyed Abigail when her home was warmer than usual. And most of all, she had blue eyes. Not her mother's warm doe eyes, cold blue eyes like her father.

"You look beautiful." Anichka broke her train of thought.

Abigail looked at the dress instead. The puffy white sleeves were soft and she liked the blue of the sarafan. She could almost be hypnotized by the stitching. She and Anichka jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Abigail," the Beast cleared it's throat. "There is food ready."

"Go on." Anichka whispered and gave her a nudge.

Abigail shook a little.

"He is not as bad as you think. Go on." This time when she pushed, Abigail walked to the door and left the safety of the room.

...

He looked at the little mouse. She was very timid. That brave face she wore, he knew it was fake and he knew she knew it was a fake. He had to admit, she looked beautiful in his sister's dress. Her hair looked more tame except for that small strand that insisted on defying gravity.

"I'm not going to eat you, _Malen'kaya mysh'._ The moon and the sun would mourn for days over the loss of you."

WHY DID HE SAY THAT?! OH HE WAS GOING TO GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!

Wait-was she blushing? She was!

"What does _malen'kaya mysh'_ mean?"

 _Holy дерьмо her Russian made him want to jump off a cliff it was so adorable._

"It means little mouse."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are a little mouse." he chuckled.

Oh her face was now very red.

"I am not a little mouse." She hissed.

That got a laugh out of him.

For the first time, Abigail got a good look at his eyes. They were beautiful.

...

Watching the two, a very British clock and a very French candelabra bickered over when the spell was going to be broken.

"I say it's going to be three months." The Brit said.

"Non, I say that it will take them a little longer than three months. They are both shy and similar in some ways." The French candelabra said.

"I propose a wager. Winner chooses what the looser has to do."

"Naturally."

* * *

Winter fell to Spring and Abigail was watching Peter with Ivan.

Ivan recently told her his name. After all, she couldn't keep calling him Beast.

He was very gentle with the little teacup. She wanted to meet Peter's mother, Miss Väinämöinen, but whenever Abigail went looking for her, she couldn't find her. Shame.

"Sorry to bother dear, but do you need anything?" A very pretty teapot asked.

"Sorry to bother dear, but do you need anything?" A very pretty teapot with light blue swirls asked.

"No. Not right now. But thank you."

Before the teapot could hop away, Abigail asked a question that made the tea inside her turn cold.

"Are you Miss Väinämöinen? Peter's mother?"

"Yes. I am."

"You know, Väinämöinen was my mother's maiden name. Do you have a family member named Tiina that went missing almost twelve years ago?"

 _'This is my daughter?'_

"I am Tiina." the teapot whispered.

Abigail picked up the pot and carefully hugged it tightly. "What happened to you?" Abigail cried softly.

"Pikkutyttöni, you grew up so beautiful!" her mother cried.

"Äiti…"

"I went to see my cousin Felicks with Toris but I went into labor with your brother. We were in this castle when Ivan became cursed and became cursed as well. Oh pikkutyttöni, I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. You had no control over what happened in the past. I forgive you."

Abigail's mother continued to cry. The tea began to whistle.

"You know, Far has not remarried." Abigail said to comfort her mother.

"Were there any women?"

"Not one. They were not you. He refused to believe that you were dead and searched whenever he could."

"Oh that man...Peter is your brother. What do you think about that?"

"I think that it is a lot to take in when one finds that their mother and baby brother have been turned into china."

...

Ivan watched Abigail as she conversed with Miss Väinämöinen. He didn't think that he could admit to her, but he had grown fond of the _malen'kaya mysh'._

Very fond.

If he wanted to If he wanted to give her a gift, what would it be?

He already carried her to the sea shore many leagues away. He found a piece of the amber that had caught her eye and pocketed it. It was too small for a necklace but not to big for a ring…

"Penny for your thoughts." Francis spoke up.

"What do get for a woman how has caught your fancy but is technically your prisoner through a deal that has been made in exchange for her father's freedom?"

Oh Lord.

Francis smile looked liked an imp's.

"I have long awaited this day! Now, have you noticed how often Abigail reads?"

Ivan paused.

"She starts a new book early in the morning and finishes the book by dinner."

"So, she has nearly read most of, if not all, of the books in her room. I think it is about time that you showed her the library. I can almost see how her eyes will light up at all the new worlds that you have to offer her, her smile when you say, 'I have a surprise'." And not to mention the look on Arthur's face when I win the bet!

Ivan thought about it, and the pros outweighed the cons. He might even confess to her.

"Thank you Francis." He scampered off to mentally prepare for this.

...

Ivan felt his heart in his throat and he was pretty sure that he left his stomach in another room. Outside, he was calm and collected. Inside his mind he was internally screaming profanities and all the infinite possibilities that this could go bad. He was very tempted to turn around and run but then he would have to find Abigail another surprise and that would be horrible because nothing would be as amazing as a gigantic library.

"What is in this room. I've never seen it."

"This is your surprise. Go in." Ivan watched her. Her eyes held suspicion and...was that a grin?

She pulled open the doors and the light blinded her for a second but when she realized she was standing in the doorway of a library, she pinched herself.

"I'm dreaming. That is the only explanation." She murmured.

Ivan took her hand in his paw and began to lead her around the library. It was the greatest sight he had ever seen. Abigail's eyes eyes lit up and her smile was as blinding as the sun. She practically skipped the entire tour of the library.

"Is it to your liking?"

"I love it!" She whispered. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE IT" She threw her arms around Ivan in a bear hug.

He picked her up and spun her around.

When they both realized what she had said, they froze. Still in the other's arms.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really really." She confirmed.

Then the most peculiar thing happen just then. Light began to surround Ivan and within seconds it was gone and where Ivan stood, there was a tall, handsome man where he once stood.

Abigail stood in shock. She just got used to the soft and fuzzy fur and the purring and now there was a handsome man in front of her.

The man recovered faster than she did. He watched his hands out of fear that they turn back into paws. He had silver hair and was tall like a bear. But then Abigail saw his eyes.

They were her Ivan's eyes.

"Ivan?"

Those eyes fell on hers.

The two ran to the other's arms and stayed there for an eternity.

At least that is what it felt like before they were rudely interrupted by two blond fellows, one with long blood hair and a French accent and the other with humongous eyebrows and a stuffy British accent, arguing over whether or not Arthur had to do what the French man wanted.

As Francis and Arthur explained how everyone was now human again, Abigail and Ivan thought about how nice it was to have the other.

...

Mathias, Lukas, and Emil did not know what to do.

They had found Berwald in the middle of the woods, frozen and muttering Abigail's name over and over. When they brought him home, he said that a beast had gotten Abigail.

With Tiina's disappearance, it was hard to deal with but Berwald got better. He had to because he had to take care of Abigail. Now that Abigail was dea... not dead.

Missing.

Now that Abigail was missing, Berwald had closed himself off.

Mathias watched as Emil tried to get Berwald eat and sleep. He watched as Lukas wore himself out as he had to take care of multiple things at once.

Mathias had tracked his brother's route many time in search for his lille kæreste but found nothing. Not benigma able to handle the silence anymore, Mathias took his sword and the dog and slammed the door on his way out.

Kære Gud.

Was he dreaming?

It was Tiina. And...and Abigail! With a twelve year old boy and a princely man.

Berwald was going to get out of bed for this!

* * *

 _ **Next: Cinderella with Ameliet**_


	9. Cinderella-Ameliet

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present:**_ ** _Aschenputtel_**

 _ **Ships: Ameliet**_

 _ **Fem Lithuania-Tiesa  
**_ _ **Male Greenland-Sigurd**_

 _ **Prepare for a rant...**_

 _ **Possible Trials of Apollo 2 spoilers...**_

* * *

Tiesa hated prom.

It wasn't prom itself, it was the big deal that everyone made it out to be.

Seriously, who in their right mind would buy a dress that is over twenty dollars? Or pay to be at school on a Saturday night? And not to mention the stupid promposals.

Oh, why was Gilbert wearing a diaper?

Tiesa watched as Gilbert ran up to poor Madeleine Jones and shouted "MADDY I WAS BORN TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU!" And then in a softer voice he asked her if she wanted to go.

Poor Sigurd. Tiesa knew that he had been wanting to ask her.

Tiesa had to push everyone out of her way so she wasn't late for her class. They were getting a new seating assignment in AP Calculus and that was the most exciting part of her day. Apart from finding out that Alfred was in her class.

She didn't care where she sat in that class as long as it was near an outlet so she could charge her phone and somewhere close to Alfred. Preferably next to him but it was pushing her luck hoping for the outlet.

She saw where the teacher placed her and it was in the back of the classroom. Was there? Holy Mary and all the saints! There was an outlet! She could charge her phone whale the teacher droned on and on about tangent lines.

She discretely plugged it in and took out the homework she finished and continued to read her book. She was where Apollo and Meg were in the cavern full of snakes when she heard her crush actually talk to her.

"You like Rick Riordan too?"

Why was he here?

"Looks like we'll be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year. I've seen you read in class before. You must read fast because you always have a new book everyday. What book were you reading that made you cry?"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!

His gorgeous blue eyes looked full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Curse his sweet personality and care for others!

"Ye-yeah. I'm...im fine. Great. Just...calc." Oh she could kick herself.

"So your house if Slytherin?"

"How'd you?"

"Your shirt."

Oh of course. She wore her House shirt today. A giant cartoon snake with a green and silver scarf that said "I'm snek".

This was going to be a long, perfect, embarrassing three months.

...

"So, you going to prom Tess?" A freshman named Raivis asked.

"No. It's just an excuse to show off how mush money you are willing to spend on yourself."

"You must be fun at parties." Eduard said dryly.

"Actually, she's great to have when you go questing. Last night, she tried to fight an orc but rolled a twenty and ended up pregnant with a new breed of dragons." Felicks said as he sat down at the lunch table. "Natalya and Ivan have started to call her 'Tiesareys Stormborn: Mother of dragons and Wife of Ragnokys the Slayer of Men' instead of her cleric name Lithuanyah."

"I'll never understand Dungeons and Dragons." Raivis moaned.

"Maybe Alfred will ask you to prom. A little bird told me you are sitting together..."

Tiesa spent the rest of the lunch period denying her very obvious crush on Alfred.

Alfred spent the whole lunch period trying to work up the courage to ask her to prom.

...

The night came and she took pictures of her foster siblings in their dresses and suits. Ivan asked her one more time if she would reconsider. Anichka said that she had an extra dress and Natalya was just wanted to get prom over with.

Tiesa just wanted to stay home and get caught up _Supernatural_ and play video games. She was almost to the season 12 finale of _Supernatural_ and all she had to do was press play and then...

DING DONG!

 _'DAMN IT TO HELL!'_

She got up off the couch and went to the door despite her internal monologue telling her to ignore the person at the door and go back to her show. To go play Assassin's Creed or Red Dead Redemption.

She opened the door and Felicks waltzed in wearing a tan tunic, a floppy hat with a feather, and a fluffy white shirt holding a large dress that no doubt held a dress.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just stay for the coronation. You don't even have to dance. I have a flashlight and all you need is whatever book you are currently reading."

She sighed. "Felicks, I don't want to go to something as stupid as prom."

"Yes prom is stupid," he held up the bag, "at least try on the dress. I cannot allow you to go to a Renaissance prom in Marvel sweats."

Tiesa was wearing her resting bitch face.

"It's your House colors..." he coaxed.

"Fine." She took the bag and went to her room.

"Let me know if you need help with the lace!" he called up the stairs. "Oh season 12 finale!"

...

Tiesa looked at herself in the mirror. This dress had to have cost hundreds of dollars. It was an elegant off shoulder green dress with silver trim and bodice. She looked like royalty.

She carefully went down the stairs to where Felicks was just finishing a Sherlock episode.

"Hey beautiful, sit down so I can do your hair and watch the Supernatural finale. It's going to drive you mad."

"Okay, but how much did the dress cost?"

"Not much since I made it myself."

"WHat?!"

"I had a weekend off work." he shrugged.

"...Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Only when I bring you coffee, a book for your birthday, refuse to tease you about Alfred when he is within hearing distance." He listed as he braided her hair. "You are going to look like a queen when I'm done."

...

Alfred honestly didn't want to be at prom. He was only here because he was on the prom court and it was his duty to be here. After the coronation, he was planning to slip out but then he couldn't watch Gilbert and make sure that Maddie was alright. Poor Maddie did not do very well in large crowds, loud places, and confined spaces and prom was all three.

Alfred stayed near his sister in a ten foot radius out of Gilbert's line of sight. Poor Maddie looked like she was about to freak out and run home.

This was so boring.

"ALFRED! THEY NEED YOU WITH THE OTHER COURT MEMBERS!" Miss Tiina had to shout over the music.

Alfred made his way to the other members of the court.

Miss Tiina didn't know it, but the other court members planed to make Tiina the Queen and the woodworking teacher Berwald the King. The plan was that they would be King and Queen and they will get married by next Tuesday. He went into the quiet room where the court was on their phones.

"Hey team! Where's Alice?" Alice was the lady that was supposed to walk out with Alfred.

"Alice is sick. She called me and she sounded like death. I heard the phone drop and then a lot of vomiting. She said that she was sorry for leaving you to walk out alone." Felicity said.

Great. Just great.

They all waited in awkward silence until Mathias broke it.

"Operation 'Wedding Bells' is still a go?"

"Yes." Ludwig muttered. "I swear if they don't go on one date after this I'll-"

Berwald opened the door and walked in. "Alright. Time to crown the King."

...

Tiesa held onto Felicks's arm as he escorted her into the school gym. She wished that they played better music. Preferably the music that they would have played in medieval times because she didn't think that 16th century peasants would have listened to how Shorty got low in a club wearing apple bottom jeans. She pictured a person wearing jeans getting burned at the stake.

"Penny for your thoughts Lady Snake?"

"A person getting burned at the stake wearing apple bottom jeans and that dress." She pointed to a dress that revealed way to much cleavage.

"I demand a refund. You owe me a penny."

"No take backs. You spent that penny."

"Whatever. I am going to find Eduard and tell him we are here and that you can indeed dress up like a lady miss Gracie Lou Freebush." And Tiesa was alone.

She watched as the court members walked through the doors and stood at the far end of the gym. When she heard that Alfred was King, she was over joyed. He would make a fine King. But the girl that was prom Queen was sick so as King, Alfred was allowed to choose his Queen.

She couldn't hear what he was saying to Mr. Oxentierna but she did see him place the crown on his head while Felicity took the Queen's crown and placed it on Miss Väinämöinen's head and they pushed the two blushing teachers together while a slow song started to play.

She was surprised to see Alfred play matchmaker with the two teachers but she was glad that he got her ship together.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Saldūs Viešpats danguje!

"Thank you for getting my ship together."

"I think the entire school is thankful. It's about time that they get together." Alfred said.

"They'll get married over the weekend." she stated.

"I think they will get married next Tuesday."

Tiesa didn't know what to say next.

"I like your mask. I think that the snake scales suit you. Makes you seem other worldly and unattainable. I like your shoelaces." He rambled.

She lifted her dress up enough to see her converse.

"Thanks. I stole them from the president."

What was with him? Why was he not acting confident like normal?

"So, I was going to leave after the coronation."

"Me too."

"But I think that I should have at least one dance first."

"Of course."

"So, will the beautiful Slytherin grant the wish of a humble Thunderbird and dance with me?" he held out his hand and bowed.

"Of course. I am also a Thunderbird."

"And I am a Ravenclaw."

Alfred took her hand and it was all she could do to not scream with joy. She forgot everything and felt like she was floating while they danced. It honestly felt like it was just one dance when Miss Väinämöinen announced that it was midnight and that they should either go home or do whatever but they had to leave school grounds.

Felicks grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Alfred when he was looking for his sister.

"So?"

"Oh my God!"

"Tell me in the car!" He held out the door and she ran through it.

"It was amazing!" She gasped as she ran.

"WAIT!" Alfred yelled across the parking lot.

"NO! Don't wait! We want this to be like a fairy tale as much as possible! Keep running!" Felicks panted as he pulled his best friend through the maze of cars.

Tiesa almost made it to the car but her shoe was untied and loose and it fell off between a jeep and a truck.

"NO! Leave it!"

"But!"

"Nein! Non! 01001110 01101111!" He unlocked the car and the two friend drove off into the night.

...

"Alfred! Alfred! What are you doing? You promised me that we could leave after the coronation!" Madeleine whisper yelled.

She watched as her brother stared after a car leaving.

"Was that the girl you were dancing with? She was pretty."

"She was amazing." He turned around and was holding a converse shoe.

"So she ran off like Cinderella?"

"I think I know who she is but I don't know where she lives. I figure it out on Monday."

"You do realize we have a three day weekend."

Alfred dropped to his knees and let out an anguished cry of "NO!" One could almost say it rivaled that of Darth Vader when he learned of his wife's death. It was going to be a long weekend.

...

Tiesa wanted to wear her lucky converse but unfortunately she lost the other shoe in the parking lot so she had to resort to wearing a pair of brown boots with her plaid. So far, only three people have talked to her about it. Mainly Eduard, Raivis, and Felicks who are now slightly concerned about how calm she was about the finale.

She walked into her Calc class and immediately started to charge her phone.

When Alfred took his seat by her she pretended that she didn't have the night of her life with him at prom.

"Did you do anything fun over the weekend?" He asked her.

"I did. I beat Assassin's Creed for the second time. I finally got past the Water Temple in Zelda: Twilight Princess. So not much. And yourself?"

"I had an okay weekend. Tiina and Berwald are dating now."

"As much as I adore you for getting my ship together, you cannot call teachers by their first name."

"How did you know that I got them together?"

' _Oh crap.'_

"Anyway, I like your shoelaces."

"Thanks I stole them from the president."

Wait a minute! She didn't have shoelaces on!

"So do you want to go out on a date to the new pirate movie sometime? I'll buy the popcorn." He asked.

"If you are buying, then yes."

"So you wouldn't go if I wasn't?"

"Oh I would still go."

Alfred dug around in his backpack until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out her converse.

"I believe that since I have found my Cinderella, it is only fair that I put the grass stained slipper on her foot."

Tiesa took off her left boot and Alfred knelt in front of her and put the converse on her foot.

...

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the school in a foreign language classroom, Felicks got in trouble because he screamed, "THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER OH MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" when he saw Romana's snap chat.

* * *

 _ **Next: Little Red Riding Hood with Pruliech.**_

 _ **I know it's late for prom but I hope everyone had a good one. Or at least better than me. I got ditched... Oh well, next prom, I'm gonna be watching the Princess Bride and eat cheetos.**_

 ** _Request are welcome..._**


	10. Little Red Riding Hood-Pruliech

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present:**_ **Rotkäppchen**

 _ **Ships: Pruleich**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an adorable little girl with a red cape who lived with her brother at the edge of the woods. Her name was Lilli and her brother's name was Vash. One day, their grandfather Adalwof got sick and Lilli was given the task to go into the woods with some food so their grandfather could get better.

"Now Lilli, I will not be able to go with you, so whatever you do, do not stray from the path. The wolves are getting bolder and I don't want to loose you."

"Yes big brother."

"You remember the rules of the forest?"

"Never turn around to look behind me or else I'll never be able to rest until I am at grandfather's. Never answer the call of the woods. Be wary. If I have a bad feeling about a certain path, do not go down it. Pray that I do not disturb the dead. Do not step on a beetle or else they will haunt me for the rest of my days. Name the knife before I leave or else it will turn on me. And above all, remember the way home." Lilli recited.

"Good. I got you this knife so you can protect yourself. What will you name it?"

"I will name it Needle."

"Good. Here is a basket of food." He pulled his little sister into a hug. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." She whispered.

When Vash finally let her go, she made her way into the woods. Skipping and humming the entire way.

...

Gilbert was alone when he heard a soft humming. Being curious, he decided to investigate the source and to his surprise, it was an adorable young lady.

"Hello Miss Red. Why are you alone in the woods?" He asked her.

"I am going to my grandfather's. He is sick and this food will make him strong." She cheerfully replied.

"Well, the wolves are out and about. How about I walk with you to make sure you don't come across one." he offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you kind sir."

Gilbert offered his arm and the young lady in the red cape took it.

A fondness for the little lady started to form but Gilbert placed those emotions as a side effect of the upcoming full moon.

...

It was a few days later when he saw her again.

"I do not believe that I told you my name. It is Gilbert."

"That is a fine name Mister Gilbert. I am Lilli."

"The lily is my favorite flower and you are just as beautiful."

Lilli smiled as she turned red.

"How is your grandfather?"

"He is doing well. This should be my last trip for a while if grandfather is strong enough."

Gilbert couldn't explain why, but he felt a twinge of sadness.

"I hope not for a long time. It would be a shame not to see you for a long time." He placed his hands on her waistline and lifted her up on a fallen tree trunk.

"Well perhaps we will run into each other in the village." She held onto his arms and they stayed there. Red eyes and green locked into a gaze that neither wanted to break.

...

"Lilli promise me that you will not go into the woods until the hunters kill the wolf! Promise me!" Vash clung to his little sister.

"But grandfather-"

"Grandfather can take care of himself! I can't lose my little sister!"

"I promise."

However promises are made to be broken. Lilli snuck out through the window and ran to the woods. She had to warn Gilbert about the wolf. She wished that she had brought a lantern but the full moon lit her path as she ran to their meeting place.

She waited.

Heart thumping in her ears.

Anxiety causing her to jump at every sound.

Her breaths uneasy and deep from the running.

SNAP!

Lilli jumped and spun around and saw the most beautiful, humongous, and scariest whitest wolf she had ever seen in her life. And Vash wash not here nor Gilbert.

The wolf slowly made its way towards her.

Sniffing.

Prowling.

Coming closer.

Its face was now in the moonlight and those ruby red eyes were ones that she knew.

"Gilbert?" She whimpered.

The wolf stopped in front of her and lay at her feet.

Hesitantly, Lilli bent down to touch the wolf's ears. They were soft and the wolf turned its head to lick her fingers and before she knew it, she was asleep with a wolf for protection and for warmth.

...

"LILLI! LILLI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vash shouted. He had spend most of the night looking for her and it was almost dawn. If she had been killed by the wolf he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Vash, Tim found her. You better see this for yourself." Thérèse panted as she ran to him.

He took her hand as she led him to where he saw Tim staring at two figures on the ground. The largest wolf in the world in a protective stance over his sleeping sister.

* * *

 _ **Next: Davy Jones-Fruk**_

 ** _Request are welcome..._**


	11. Davy Jones-Fruk

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Davy Jones**_

 _ **Ships: Fruk**_

* * *

Renee watched the horizon. Nothing had changed since the sun had gone down and nothing will change as long as that fool of a Captain and his former first mate continued to fight over the interpretations of the map of Davy Jones's Locker.

That stupid Spaniard went and got himself killed because of a debt and since he had failed to pass his Piece of Eight to a successor; most likely his little lover Romano, Renee had to get her hands dirty and bring him back to life.

"I'm telling you Antonio, we have to keep sailing to get out of here!" A German voice yelled.

"No! We have to be upside down!"

"That makes no sense!"

Fools. Every single one of them.

She watched and waited as glowing lifeboats floated towards the massive ship.

The newly drowned.

They made her sick.

' _This was his job. His task!'_ she thought. _'Why must he do this?'_ She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Mother?" a timid voice of a young lady behind her called out.

"This was his task. His duty."

It did not take a fool to know that she was talking about the monster Davy Jones.

"What was his duty mother?"

"He was tasked by the goddess Calypso to ferry the souls of those expired at sea to the other side. He had immortality, a goddess lover, and a child. But he became a monster." Renee spat.

There was a stunned silence at her bitterness. Why was she bitter? She didn't know Davy Jones personally.

Did she?

"You mean," Gilbert cleared his throat. "Tentacles wasn't all tentacally?"

"No." Her voice was cold but held a fondness. "No. He was a man."

The pirates on board the _Beso de muerte_ were wary of the voodoo priestess and her daughter? Companion? Apprentice?

...

It stormed. He was used to storms for that was when he sailed best and took upon new crew desperate to escape death. They met death anyway whether it be by his cutlass or the living death he subjected them to.

Finding the ten foot waves boring, he went inside his cabin and proceeded to play the piano covered in barnacles.

At first it was just to relieve himself of his frustration of that Spaniard escaping his Locker but then it turned sad.

He knew the medley he played but he couldn't place it so he stopped and one of the tentacles on his beard pulled out the locket he wore around his neck. Against his wishes, it opened the locket to reveal the painting of a beautiful woman with wild blonde hair. As wild and as free as the sea. Her blue eyes were as blue as the sea and just as fierce.

The woman was every bit like the sea. Strong, wild, free. But she was a goddess as well so there was a peacefulness to her madness.

He fondly remembered the nights where he held her.

She would run her fingers through his hair and he would kiss her soft neck.

The words of love he would whisper in her ears and the vow of love she pledged to him as the continued in their nightly shenanigans that left marks upon their bodies and the way their bodies felt afterwards.

The tentacles on his beard caressed the locket as if she was there, in front of him, and faithful.

Not the whore that gave birth to the bastard she turned out to be.

...

Michelle gazed at her mother from the other side of the ship. She didn't know what she was saying to Gilbert, but he wasn't affected until she snatched his wrist and turned it to bones and tendons before she blinked and it was gone.

"Romano and Feliciano! Take this fish wife down to the brig!" Gilbert yelled at the two Italian brothers.

"This way Signora Fish." the happy Italian chirped while the other grumbled.

What did Gilbert know about her mother that she didn't know herself?

"So Michelle, could you possibly answer a question that I have?" Elizaveta asked.

"Of course!" Michelle smiled at her friend.

"It's about your father. Do you know who he is?"

"Is this about the color of my skin? I know that I have light brown skin while my mother has pale skin and that can be excused for the sun and the fact that we live off the coast of Fort de France. But I have no idea who the man that I should call father is or where in the seven seas he is, but I know that my mother loves me and that is enough."

"I meant no harm, I was just curious as to who you thought he might be."

"My mother would always refuse to tell me. She said that he was doing his duty and that she will remain faithful as long as he did his task."

The two friends were silent as they watched the cliffs of Shipwreck came into view.

...

Emil watched as Davy Jones and Roderich Edelstein argued over who had the real power.

"I control the seas! I control who live and who dies!"

"Be that as it may, you are not God and I have your heart."

The tension was so thick you could cut with a dull blade.

"Fuck you." then Davy Jones sank through the ship and left.

"Now that dominance has been established, tell me where the Court is meeting." He got up in Emil's face and wouldn't back down.

"You should not have pissed off Jones. He is the one who would know."

Roderich smacked him across the face.

...

Renee sat in the cell while the Court discussed her fate. They knew who she was but the knowledge that she was the sea goddess Calypso, that she kept from her daughter.

She found herself humming a medley that brought up memories.

Some painful, some happy, all of him.

She pulled out a locket and opened it. Inside was a lock of his golden hair and a love note; promises of many things.

Renee closed it, wiped a tear from her cheek, and stopped humming.

But the humming continued in a deeper, more masculine tone.

Renee turned around and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Out of the shadows, a creature of which humanity showed through his speech and his walk. The rest was of the sea.

Renee ran to the cage door. "My love you have come for me! It has been torment. Away from the sea, from the sky, from you!"

"For ten years, I have worked to ferry souls to the other side. For ten years, I yearned to quit and return to you. When those ten years were up, there was a child that was not mine. Why wasn't she mine?" With each sentence, he took one step closer to the woman behind bars.

"Believe what you will, but I was faithful to you and Michelle is your daughter!" She spat at him. The same argument from long ago.

"She was a baby when I returned!" he roared.

"You missed out ten years of your daughter's life! Pardon me for wanting to give you what you missed out on!" she yelled back.

"You deserved what you got."

"You are many things Arthur Kirkland. But you have never been cruel. Not to women. So what makes me so special?" She reached through the bars and touched the place where his heart should have been. When she placed her hand on his chest, he turned human.

"Calypso?" His beautiful green eyes filled with many emotions. Grief, pain, regret, love, happiness. His long blond hair dirty and wild. Where there was tentacles, there was a bit of stubble.

"When I get free, I will carve out my heart and I will give it to you so we will always be together. Forever!"

Arthur reached his hand through the bars to caress her cheek.

"It is a shame that you no longer have a heart."

She pulled her hand back and Arthur was now Davy Jones.

Davy Jones melted through the bars and was now in the cell with his former lover.

"What fate do you have planed for your captors?" He asked.

"Death. Every single one of them shall die. Their last breath will be of a cry of forgiveness. They shall know the extent of my cruelty!" She gripped the bars and growled an inhuman growl.

Davy Jones nodded and turned to leave.

"And what of your fate? Arthur Kirkland?" Her voice soft and sad. All of the love she felt for him, she could almost burst. All her sadness and pain, threatened to spill out in the form of tears.

He paused.

"My love and heart shall always belong to you." And with a nod, he left.

...

Renee was ready for the stupid macaroni brothers. She knew that Gilbert was a lunatic, but she didn't think that he would be this psychotic to release a goddess with a very deep grudge and loathing for man.

"Mother? What is going on? They say that you are Calypso but that cannot be. We moved from France when father died." Michelle desperately tried for answers. But she would not get any.

"To release the goddess, bring forth the Pieces of Eight!" Gilbert bellowed.

"This is mad! Stop this now Gilbert!" Alfred cried.

"I intend to win this war and I will not let Roderich rule my seas and kill my brothers and sisters! I will release this goddess and we will win by the strength of our backs and the bond of fellowship because we are a free band of pirates goddamnit!"

With that motivational speech, the Pirate Lords brought their Pieces.

Ivan with King of Clubs card.

Alfred with a King of Spades card.

Yao with a Jack of Spades.

Elizaveta with her Queen of Clubs.

Antonio with an Ace of Diamonds.

Matthew with an Ace of Spades.

Toris with an Ace of Clubs.

Lilli with a Queen of Diamonds.

And lastly, Gilbert with a Joker.

The nine Lords and Ladies threw their Pieces of Eight in a tin bucket with some rum and set it on fire.

"That's it?" Michelle asked unimpressed.

"Well, someone has to say 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds' but the catch is it must be said as if speaking to a lover." Alfred answered.

"CALYPSO, I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR HUMAN BONDS!" Gilbert shouted.

Nothing happened.

"You didn't say the words right." Toris said.

"And I suppose you think that you can say it better?" Gilbert mocked.

"Calypso..." Toris moved so he was standing closer to her. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I release you from your human bonds."

The Pieces of Eight burst into flames and Renee began to gasp as her power returned to her at full force. She let out a pained scream and melted into sea water and washed over the side of the boat.

"Well, I didn't know how it was going to happen, but that was not what I expected." Gilbert muttered as he wiped sea water off his face.

...

Unlimited power.

Freedom.

Murderous rage.

Payment.

 _'Seas, bend to my will and crush them!'_

Renee-no, Calypso-summoned the most deadly maelstrom that would suit her needs. How ironic was it that the sea that those petty mortal pirates loved so much would be their grave? Such a poetic ending.

And the power... the _power_ of just this maelstrom was enough to make her cry with bliss.

Not even Neptune could stop her now!

Not when she was on a roll.

 _"Ca..lyp...so..."_

"Arthur?" She opened her eyes to where she saw one of the blond American twins with a knife through the heart of her lover and the other American begging for the one with a sword through his own heart to stay alive.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The seas shook and the lightning flashed and the waves grew higher and higher.

Arthur's body was in her territory! Hades would not claim her beloved!

...

Arthur woke up on a warm sandy beach. The waves crashing on the shore relaxed him and woke him from his slumber. The nimble fingers combing his hair nearly lulled him back to sleep.

"Calypso?" he murmured.

"I am here love. You are not dead."

He sat up. Arthur noticed that he had human hands and fingers instead of the sea creature limbs that he had before.

"How?"

"You can live with me forever on this island, or, if you wish, I can take you to the afterlife. Where you can sleep peacefully."

He gave his answer with a kiss.

* * *

 **Next: Hans my Hedgehog-Gerame**

 **Request welcome.**


	12. Hans my Hedgehog-gerame

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Hans my Hedgehog**_

 _ **Ships: Gerame**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a poor farmer and his wife. Roderich and Elizaveta were happy with their lives but eventually, Elizaveta became sad and longed for a child. Roderich told her many times that they had each other and that was enough. But it was not enough.

Elizaveta longed for that special baby. She wanted to be a mother so bad and cried when the farm animals gave girth because unlike her, they were capable of having children.

"I don't see why you grieve for a child. We don't have to constantly worry about them. We don't have to worry if we have enough food on the table. Why can't you be happy?" He asked.

"But I want to be someone's mother! I want a baby I can hold and they know they are safe. I want a baby so bad that I wouldn't care what they look like!" She declared to her husband.

One should always be careful when they say that they don't care. For those are dangerous words 'I don't care '.

Soon after, Elizaveta found herself to be with child. Though Roderich did not express it, he was very happy. Until the baby was born and he saw that it was an unholy cross between man and hedgehog.

"Roddy, come hold our son!" Elizaveta smiled and cooed at the baby.

Roderich would not have any part in that things life.

"That is not my son." And he left.

Elizaveta could not stop him, but she did gave her son the name Ludwig and held him close. She didn't care that her baby was a hedgehog. Ludwig was her baby and she was his mommy. That was enough.

Some days, many years later, Ludwig wished he had his mother's confidence. He watched his mother hold her head high and smile as if she was the queen and not some peasant whose husband left and was a mother to a hedgehog boy. She stood against the jeers of the others and still had the courage to hell Ludwig that she loved him and kiss his cheek.

That night, Ludwig went to bed but he did not sleep. He heard all the things that the villagers said about his mother when her back was turned. It was because of him that she sometimes didn't eat because there wasn't enough for the both of them. So Ludwig made up his mind. He was leaving tomorrow to give her the chance she would never have as long as she stayed with him.

"Mother, I decided that it's time that I leave you."

Elizaveta stood still. He couldn't see, but she might have started crying.

"You always put up with the things the other villagers say and I don't want to leave. But you don't eat at night, I know that you don't sleep, and I feel that this is the only way that you could have a chance to live. I...I love you mother, but it's time for me to do something for you."

"Please don't leave me." She cried. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "Your father left me and now you're leaving me!"

"I have no choice. You'll die if I stay."

Ludwig left that afternoon and Elizaveta died of a broken heart that night.

...

About five to ten years later, a King was lost in the woods. He stubbornly believed that he was not lost but every step into the woods made him even more lost than before. The King sat on a stump and shouted to the birds and the trees that he would give up anything to get out of the woods.

At that moment, the King heard the soft music of a flute and followed it to a small castle overlooking a beautiful waterfall. The King knocked on the door and the music stopped. The door opened and a hedgehog man stepped out.

"I am terribly sorry but I have found myself to be lost in the woods. If you would just tell me the way, I shall leave you too your business." The King stammered.

"It's almost night. Come in and you will have food and warmth."

The King and the hedgehog man ate and laughed into the night. Once the King was so tired he was certain that he would sleep standing up, the hedgehog man made his request.

"As payment for my services, I would like the first thing to greet you when you return home. I will collect my prize in a year and a day from now."

The tired King agreed thinking that he would only have to give up his dog. When the King woke up, he was at the edge of the woods on his kingdom. The tired King got up and began the trek home where he saw two figures running in his direction. As they got closer, the King realized that it was his daughter Abigail and the dog. Not feeling concerned about the deal he made, the King continued home.

But the daughter got closer and closer until she greeted him at the castle gates. The dog was tied on his leash and couldn't go any farther than the apple tree about twenty paces away. The King was so happy to see his daughter that he forgot all about the deal he made with the hedgehog man.

A year and a day later, the Kings forgetfulness came back to bite him in the ass. The Hedgehog man came into the throne room to demand his prize. The King, with a heavy heart announced the wedding of Princess Abigail to Ludwig the Hedgehog man. The Queen was furious and demanded to know what the King was thinking and why she was going to have a monster as a son in law. The King could only sigh and remained silent.

Ludwig hesitantly went to his future wife. "Your father has explained why I'm marrying you."

"Yes." She couldn't look at him.

"You think I am ugly because I am a Hedgehog man." He stated.

"The only thing that is ugly is a broken promise." She said.

The wedding was like a funeral. No one laughed and no one smiled for the newlyweds. When night came, Abigail lay in bed waiting for her new husband to join her. But he didn't. He sat by the fire playing his flute so she could sleep. Eventually, her nerves exhausted her and she fell asleep listening to the mournful playing.

When Ludwig stopped playing, he looked to his wife asleep in their bed. He stroked her cheek, took off his quills so he was now a man, took his flute and went outside to play in the moonlight.

Abigail felt something soft touch her cheek and slowly woke up to the playing of a flute. She turned her head and saw fur and quills in front of the fire. Curiosity over came her and she soon found herself petting the quills. Oh how soft they were! They were the softest thing that she had ever felt and with the fire crackling and the soft fur, Abigail fell asleep.

When Ludwig returned to the room and saw his wife asleep on his quills and fur, he couldn't help but smile. He lifted her up in his arms and glently laid her back in the bed. He put the quills back on and carefully laid on the bed next to her. He felt like the happiest man on earth when she curled up to him and wrapped an arm around his chest.

The next night, the same thing happened. Abigail fell asleep waiting for her husband, Ludwig caressed her cheek and took off the quills, and left. Abigail woke up to the soft, happy notes of the flute. To her delight, the quills were on the floor infront of the fire place again. She got out of bed and made her way to the fur. The happily touched the fur and held it to her cheek. It was still soft.

She didn't fall asleep as quickly as the night before so when a man she didn't recognize came into her room, she held the fur protectively.

"Who do you want more: the man or the beast?" He asked her. His voice was a little like her husbands.

"I already have a husband and he is who he is."

He cracked a smile. "If you stay faithful for another night, and don't tell anyone else about this, I will shed the skin permanently and stay a man."

Abigail didn't remember when she went to sleep last night, but she swore not to tell her mother about her husband's secret.

But mothers have a way of knowing what their children are hiding. A little glint of light in the eyes or how they answer or how they hold themselves when talking. Whatever the case, the Queen cornered her daughter and told her that the only way for her daughter to be free of her husband would be to toss the quills into the flames. Only then would he be free of his curse. Abigail knew that was not the way but the little voice in the back of the head just kept telling her to throw the quills in the fire.

When her husband shed the quills and fur, the voice was now shouting at Abigail to obey her mother. It was ringing in her ears and was suffocating her that the only way to rid herself of the voice was to throw the fur she so loved into the fire.

Immediately she heard the screams of her husband as the quills were now being forged to his skin. Abigail tried to apologize but her husband ran from the woman that couldn't keep a promise.

Abigail shut herself into her room and cried as her parents threw a celebration that their daughter was no longer married to a monster. Abigail ran to a wizard who told her that the only way to win her husband back was to search the entire earth until she wore out three pairs of iron shoes.

Not caring about how this tast seemed impossible, Abigail ordered iron shoes to be made and she searched all over the earth until she wore all three pairs of shoes down to nothing. Eventually, Abigail was exhausted and fell to her knees in front of a river and saw how her blonde hair turned white and her blue eyes were now dull.

She asked the river where she would find her husband and it answered the cabin on the other side of the woods. Abigail reached the cabin at sundown just in time to hear her husband make a toast.

"To the beautiful wife who could not keep her promise."

"Ludwig, I am here to take you home."

"What home?"

"You are my husband and home is wherever we should make it."

"I am no husband."

"You are my husband and I claim you as such."

The quills seemed to come to life and break off his back until all that was left was a tall blond man with beautiful blue eyes in farmers clothes.

"Alright then. I am your husband and you are my wife." He took her in his arms and carried her back to her kingdom. Eventually, her blonde hair did return and her blue eyes shone bright once again. And they lived happily ever after as man and wife.

* * *

 **Biancabella-Itacest. Sorry this is late. I needed to find a good story.**


	13. Biancabella-Itacest

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Biancabella**_

 _ **Mama Greece-Athena**_

 _ **Seborga-Juliet**_

 _ **Iberia-Angelica**_

 ** _Fem Spain-Isabel_**

 _ **Ships: Itacest**_

* * *

Once upon a time, a Marquis by the name of Romulus and his wife Athena had no children. One fine spring day, Athena fell asleep in her garden and a small snake slithered into her womb undetected. A few months later, to their delight, Athena found that she was with child.

When it came time for the baby to be born, the midwife and Romulus were there to help Athena despite her threats of cutting off manhood and burning down the town or going to call the midwife a witch if she didn't get this child out this minute. After a few hours of agonizing labor, a beautiful baby girl was born with a snake wrapped around her neck.

As the midwife screamed, the tiny green snake unwrapped itself and slithered away.

Ten years past and Felicity, the baby girl was named after her parents joy, was playing in the garden when a small green snake slithered up to her.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked.

"I am your sssissster Juliet. If you lisssten to me, and do exactly assss I sssay, you will be happy but have an unhappy life if you do not." The snake hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" Felicity asked, a tiny bit scared at the snake.

"Bring a bucket of milk and a bucket of rosssewater back to me."

Felicty, although scared of the consequences, obeyed her serpent sister and did what she asked.

Juliet asked Felicity to bathe in both buckets and when she did, Felicity became gen times more beautiful. When her hair was combed, jewels fell to the ground and when she washed her hands, flowers fell from her fingers.

Over the next eight years, Romulus had to fight off many of his daughter's suitors. Although once they were chased off, not all of them returned. The only one to return was King Romano of Italy. Romulus agreed to the marriage and soon they were married. The night before the wedding, Felicity tried to get Juliet to come visit but Juliet would not come. Felicity felt she had done something wrong and was saddened by her sister's desertion.

The only one who disapproved of King Romano and Queen Felicity's marriage was Romano's stepmother Angelica. Angelica had plotted a way for Romano to marry her daughter Isabel and hated the young queen with a passion. Her plans now changed on a way to kill the new queen.

Her chance came when Romano had to go to war. The stepmother ordered a servant to kill Felicity in the woods and to bring back proof of her death. The servant, not wanting to kill the queen, gauged out her eyes and cut off her hands instead. The stepmother was delighted that Felicity was out of the way but when Romano heard that his wife had died while he was away, he turned around and rode back home to see if it was true.

While blind and helpless, Felicity begged for Juliet to help her but Juliet would not come to her aid. On lone woodcutter found her and brought her home with him. When he returned home, his brother and sister refused to shelter her because he had to have committed a terrible crime for such a punishment. When Felicity asked for her hair to be combed, the sister agreed and the siblings were happy to be rid of their financial troubles.

The next day, Felicity asked to be returned to the spot where she was found. When she was there, she begged for Juliet to come to her so she could ask for forgiveness.

"There issss no need to be sssorry, dear ssssisssster."

Juliet restored her sister's hands and eyes and transformed herself into a beautiful young woman with bright ginger hair. After living with the siblings for a few years, Juliet and Felicity decided to move to Naples. When they arrived at the gate, Romano invited them to the castle in exchange for a story.

Juliet told the King and his stepmother her sister's story withholding her name and then asked, "Tell me, what should be the punishment of the wicked stepmother?"

"The stepmother should be thrown into a fire." Stepmother answered biting down her rising fear of this snake like girl.

"My sister Felicity was the poor Queen in the story King Romano and this wicked woman was the wicked stepmother that did all those violent things to my sister!" Juliet snarled and hissed at the wicked stepmother.

Romano ordered the stepmother to be thrown into a raging fire and was once again reunited with his wife. They lived happily ever after and when they died, their son took the throne and the Kingdom of Italy.

* * *

 **Next: Sleeping Beauty-Giripan**


	14. Sleeping Beauty-Giripan

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Sleeping Beauty**_

 _ **Fem Greece-Hermia**_

 _ **Mama Greece-Athena**_

 _ **Male Mama Greece-Alexander**_

 _ **Ships: Giripan**_

* * *

Once upon a time...

There was a King and Queen who wished for a child. After many years of wishing, they finally had the baby they desired and named her Hermia. On the day of her christening, three good fairies came to bid her good fortune.

The first of the three, Francis, blessed her with the gift of beauty.

The second of the three, Gilbert, blessed her with the gift of music.

Before the third and the youngest of the three could give his gift, a cold wind from the east commanded the attention of everyone in the throne room. From a silvery mist, stepped forth the most vile and most evil of all magic beings: Yao Wang.

"Well, this is a surprise. Nobility, gentry, peasants, and the rabble." He droned as he glared at the fairies. "I was not very pleased to learn that I was not invited to the little Princess's christening. I had hoped that it was a slip up and that you had simply forgotten to invite me."

The two frightened parents, who to be honest forgot that Yao Wang was still alive because he was so old, were speechless.

"It wasn't their fault. Even we forgot that you were still alive old man." Francis joked.

"And it's not like you gave us any clue that you were still alive. You never come to our annual Midsummer Night's festival." Gilbert added.

"Well, since there was no ill will intended, and because I am here already, I would like to bestow a gift upon the child." He gave an evil grin. "Before the sun sets on Hermia's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

In a flash of light and a crack of lightning, the sorcerer was gone.

Queen Athena held her daughter as tight as she could and a few tears fell from her green eyes.

King Alexander begged the fairies for help. "Is there anyway to undo the curse?"

"I am sorry my King. But instead of reversing the curse, I can tweak it so she will not die." Antonio consoled the grieving parents.

"Chica, if fate has it that you should prick your finger, not in death but in sleep you will be for one hundred years and a day when your soulmate will find you and break the curse." Antonio gave his gift to the little princess and her parents ordered every spinning wheel to be burned.

...

Almost sixteen years later, Hermia found herself finished with her Greek lesson and found herself with some free time for a change. Wanting to explore like the adventurous and daring heros in her books, Hermia found herself wandering the castle until she found a secret door. To her delight, it was unlocked and there was a strange thing inside.

She had never seen such a ridiculous thing in her life and a strong desire to touch the sharp needle on the end shocked her. She couldn't stop herself as her feet moved on their own towards the thing.

She cried for help but her arm shot out, finger outstretched, and a sharp prick of her finger.

She was asleep before she collapsed and her father carried her to her room where she was to sleep for one hundred years and a day.

...

Prince Kiku and Prince Arthur were riding through the forrest when they came upon a thicket of briar.

"Do you think it's thick?" Kiku asked.

"That thicket has been up for over one hundred years. Legend has it that there is a beautiful maiden lying as though asleep in the center of the briar." An old man that came out of nowhere said.

"Well, if it is just a legend, there is no use being a hero and trying to get to the center." Arthur guided his horse around and rode off.

Kiku thought about it and decided that he might as well try get to the center of the thicket of briar. He got off his horse and unsheathed his sword.

A few hours and many scratches later, Kiku found that instead of a young woman in the center, there was a castle.

A little yellow bird flew down and chirped. "The sleeping Hermia is in the tallest tower."

Kiku pushed open the doors, and jogged through the castle before he stopped at a hallway that went in three directions. A small little turtle nudged his boot and went through the third hallway and not long after that, Kiku found himself in front of a beautiful door. Kiku took a deep breath and opened it.

Inside he found the most beautiful maiden asleep. Her cheeks were still rosey and her brown curls were so kawaii. Kiku almost didn't kiss her. He didn't think that it would be right.

"If you don't kiss her, she will never wake up!" The turtle cried.

"Please forgive me for this." Kiku closed his eyes and kissed her softly. When he opened his eyes, the most beautiful green eyes were looking in his.

* * *

 **Next: The Odyssey-Giripan**

 **Request are welcomed with open arms and a free puppy.**


	15. The Odyssey-Giripan

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The Odyssey**_

 _ **Fem Japan-Sakura**_

 _ **Telemachus-Snickerdoodle McFluffycins**_

 _ **Ships: Giripan**_

* * *

We live in a land of no fairy tales or magic. And this meeting seemed like an eternal cage of torture for the poor countries. America looked around and saw that everyone had a blank stare and in Greece's case, drool coming out of his mouth. Not that America liked to pry, but he did wonder what the Greek man dreamed about.

He raised his hand.

"Yes America." Germany snapped. He was not happy with his presentation being interrupted.

"We are all dying here of boredom. So I propose that we do something fun. We could all go to the beach cause it's hot as hell outside or," he smiled mischievously. "I can call Tony and he can bring some alien equipment and we can see what Greece dreams about."

"Fine. Let's put it to a vote. Beach trip?"

No hands.

"Watching Greece's dreams."

Every single hand shot up.

"Alright then. I'll call Tony. Russia my man, get the snacks. This is going to be good!" America skipped out of the meeting just as Prussia ran in with pillows and a blanket.

...

Heracles stood upon the cliff and watched as the ships pulled into harbor. This cannot be good.

 _..._

 _'Hey, he's wearing a toga!'_

 _'SSSHHHHH!'_

...

He made his way to the docks to see what those foolish Kings wanted. King Alfred and King Matthew greeted him.

"What is wrong my Kings?"

"We are at war with Troy. My wife Alice has run off with Francis of Troy. We have Ludwig, the greatest of the Greeks so there is no way that we can lose this battle."

...

 _'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!'_

 _'It's not like that!'_

 _'England, I never knew that you were willing to leave your husband for me."_

 _'I would never treat you like that.'_

 _'Thank you Russia.'_

 _..._

"My wife had just given birth. I cannot leave her."

"You are bond by honor to uphold the marriage between Alice and I. You will come with us even if I have drag you there myself."

And they went. The battle was long and bloody. It wasn't until little Feliciano died that Ludwig snapped and killed every Trojan in his path.

...

 _Germany and Romano gripped their little Italian._

 _..._

The battle ended when they built a wooden horse and attacked the city from the inside.

But that was just the prologue. This is where the dream got interesting...

Greece stood on his ship and then gave a very long and motivational speech.

"...But never shall we forget the women we left behind. Onwards to Ithaca and to our wives and kittens!"

The cats that were not hissing at the water were taking a nap in the sun or staring at a fly.

Heracles sailed on and didn't mind that his crew were cats. He saw an island in the distance and said to his first mate. "Squickers, see that island on the horizon? That is where we restock our supplies."

Squickers didn't care. Squickers was asleep on the helm.

Heracles docked the boat and held a grey ragdoll by the name of Otto von Biscat and some cats jumped off the ship and went over to a plant and started rolling and purring.

"Those cats are strange. It's as if there was a spell placed upon them Otto von Biscat."

Then the goddess of war and wisdom appeared wearing cat ears.

...

 _'Hungary, you look lovely.'_

 _'Why thank you Austria.'_

 _'Is that blood on your shield?'_

 _..._

 _"_ This is the land of the Catnip eaters! Flea this island Heracles!"

"My guardian is right. We must leave before we lose any more of our crew!"

Heracles sailed away and mourned the loss of the cats.

It wasn't long before he reached the Cyclops-

...

' _Why aM I the cyclops?'_

 _'Quiet Turkey!"_

 _..._

Heracles docked the ship and met the cyclops. It wasn't a good meeting because he picked up one of the cats and the cat scratched his eye.

Heracles sailed away before the cyclops could cause any damage to his cats.

On the other side of the world, Sakura was raising Snickerdoodle McFluffykins all by herself.

...

 _'Japan is Penelope_!'

...

Just then a large mainecoon cat with glasses like markings under its eyes came in and meowed loudly.

"Yes Americat?"

"Meow meow."

"What do you mean that suitors are coming? My husband is not dead!"

"Meow."

"I understand. Watch Snickerdoodle for me. I'll try to send them away."

...

 _'Well that was adorable.'_

 _'SHUT UP!'_

 _..._

Soon after Heracles made his heroic escape from the cyclops, he and his brave crew came upon an island that looked friendly enough. Most of the cats jumped over and were quickly scooped up and taken captive by the worst monster and most feared creature to the noble cat: children.

There was no way for our brave hero to save his crew. The brave cats were now the children's.

They sailed on until they came to the Island of Natalya. She was a renowned sorceress that turned men into animals.

"TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER! YOU ARE YOUR CREW are cats? Why is your crew cats!?" The sorceress demanded.

"They make good company. Beautiful sorceress, I need directions to get home to my wife. Will you help me?"

"Whatever. I will only say this once so listen carefully, you will first past the Sirens so you must plug your ears. I don't know what effect they will have on your cats. Then you will have to choose between Lucille or Anichka. Then, unless you pissed someone off you won't have to visit Michelle. I restocked your supplies. Godspeed."

The order of disasters went as follows: the cats were lured to the three beautiful sirens with catnip.

...

' _Taiwan, Vietnam, and Belgium I am both amazed by you and slightly terrified.'_

 _'Be afraid.'_

 _..._

Lucille picked up six of Heracles's cats and the worst part of it was that they purred for her! Then Anichka wanted some of the kitties so she took the rest.

Heracles was all alone. No cats. A leaky ship.

Heracles had no idea when he went to sleep but he woke up on a tropical island.

"Hello I am Michelle!" A very happy girl with brown pigtails and a blue dress said.

"I am Heracles. Do you have a ship so I can get back to my wife?"

"No. Only the help of a god or goddess can help you off this island. Want to play poker?"

"Sure."

After about a week with Michelle and both loosing at poker, Elizaveta came with a boat for Heracles.

"Goodbye! Have a safe trip home to Sakura!" They both waved at each other and parted ways.

"Heracles, you must not waste any time getting home! Dogs have started to come for your wife!"

"Not the dogs!"

"German Shepherd, Poodles, Scottish terriers. Every type of dog!"

"My poor wife and cats!"

"Indeed. When you get home, go to the market and buy bacon. Then lure the dogs away from your house. That is the only way to be rid of them."

"Thank you Lady Elizaveta."

When Heracles made it back to Ithaca, he went straight for the market and bought all the bacon. He threw it into the woods and never saw the dogs again. He reunited with his wife and cat-son and was happy to the rest of his days.

...

"Well that was an interesting dream." Greece mumbled when he woke up in an empty meeting room.

* * *

 **Next: Lady and the Tramp-Pruhun**

 **Request are welcomed with open arms and a free puppy.**


	16. Lady and the Tramp-Pruhun

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The Lady and the Tramp Cardverse AU**_

 _ **Ships: Pruhun**_

* * *

The Black Joker led the peasant maid through the dark and empty streets of the quiet town in the Diamond Kingdom. Every now and then, the pale imp would look back at the woman and smile and say "Almost there." But she didn't know where there was or if they were even close.

It was dangerous, she knew, to get involved with a Joker. They were immortal and lived on whereas she would get old and die. As if sensing her train of thought, the Joker stopped for a minute and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. He picked a flower and placed it in her hair.

"You are beautiful and will continue to be long after you get old." He kissed her hand and led her down an alley behind an inn that served the best pasta.

"Hey Romano, table for two non smoking." He called out.

Three brother came to the door with two smiles and a grumpy expression.

"Gilbert you're back!" The youngest happily ran to the Joker and hugged him.

"What do you want Gilbert?" The grumpy one asked.

"Well Romano, I would like some of the best pasta for a beautiful lady and myself." He grinned.

The three brothers looked over at the brunette standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Buena notte bella ragazza. Come closer. We don't bite." The older happy one coaxed.

"Gee Gil, she's pretty. How'd you get her?" The younger one asked.

"Stop pestering the Joker and get the damn pasta for the bella!" Romano barked at his brothers. "You are welcome to sit down at the table over there. I'll get some candles so you two can see."

After he left and Gilbert sat down with his date, Gilbert began the conversation. "You haven asked yet, Eliza."

"Haven't asked what?" Elizaveta asked.

"The usual question. What is the future, your fate."

"Well then, what is my fate?" She gave him a coy smile.

Gilbert took her hand and looked at her palm. She would become the Queen of Clubs and marry the Jack. She will be the Queen of all Queens and never his.

"You are to be the next Queen."

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me which Kingdom."

"Where is the fun in that?" He grinned.

Romano brought out the pasta with his brothers bringing the candles and the wine.

"Still think I'm going to be a Ace?" Romano snickered.

"I know you are going to be a Ace."

"The day that happens is when Elizaveta here becomes Queen of Clubs." He laughed at the Black Joker.

Three months later, Gilbert watched as Elizaveta was crowned Queen of Clubs by the Jack. As Roderich declared her the Queen, Gilbert knew that she could never be his. It was dangerous he knew, to fall in love with a human. And not just any woman. He had to fall in love with the Queen of Clubs.

* * *

 **Next: Spiderwoman-Native America**

 **Request are welcomed with open arms and a free puppy.**


	17. Spider Grandmother-Native America

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Spider Grandmother-Native American Pueblo/Hopi legend but can also be Chippewa, Ojibwa, Coos, Choctaw, and Navajo.**_

 _ **Ships: None**_

 _ **Native America-Magena (moon)**_

 _ **Alaska-Petrova**_

 _ **Warning: Chibi America and Canada adorableness!**_

* * *

Magena knew that something was bothering her little ones. Matoskah and Dyami were trembling as the sun went to sleep and there was no moon that night. She wrapped them in the deer skin blankets to shield them from the cold.

"My loves, what is the matter?" She cooed.

Matowkah whimpered as he answered. "It's too dark."

"We can't see you when it's dark and it's scary mommy!" Dyami cried.

Her little joys were scared of the dark? That can be easily fixed.

"Well, I will be here all night so there will be nothing to worry about. Go to sleep my White Bear and Eagle." With that, her little children curled up next to each other and fell asleep under the large oak tree.

Instead of sleep, Magena saw a glint of silver and saw a spider spinning its web.

"Little Spider, may I have some of your silk?" She asked.

The spider gave her some silk and Magena spun and spun a very large, very thin blanket of webbing. Early morning dew made the silver blanket shine all the more brighter and she smiled. She heard a yawn and watched as her little Matowkah turned in his sleep and Dyami wrapped his arm around his brother. Her little bear and eagle. Magena climbed the tree all the way to the top with the blanket and threw it into the sky.

With the rise of the sun, Magena did not see her web of silver and dew and worried for her children at night. After a full day of teaching her sons how to hunt and fish and to plant food in case the animals leave, the mother and sons were tired.

"Mother, what are those bright lights in the sky?" Dyami asked, his voice filled with wonder.

"Those are the stars. They will watch over you with the moon and will always be with you even if I am not. They are your guardians and will protect you as you sleep." She said to her child.

...

Alfred woke to a little body trying to get into his bed. He opened his eyes and saw little Petrova. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His voice croaky.

"It's too dark and scary in my room. Can I sleep with you?" Her violet eyes wide with fright and small little body shivered.

"Yeah, sure. Let me show you something." Alfred got out of bed and lifted his seven year old state into his arms and carried her to the window in his room. "You see the stars?"

Petrova nodded.

"They will watch over you with the moon and will always be with you even when I am not. They are your guardians and will protect you as you sleep. Like your guardian angels. You scared still?" Alfred asked, his hair messy.

Petrova shook her head. Her daddy was the bravest man in the world and if he could be brave at night, so could she!

"That's my girl. Let's go to bed, I have a meeting with the other countries in the morning." He yawned.

Petrova was still scared of the dark, but her daddy was a hero and the stars were her guardian angels so she fell asleep snuggled up to her dad.

* * *

 **Next: The Cat's Elopement- Rochu and TaiJap**

 **Request get a free puppy.**


	18. The Cat's Elopement-Rochu

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The Cat's Elopement**_

 _ **Ships: Rochu and TaiJap**_

 ** _Taiwan-_ Měilíng**

 ** _Cat Russia-Ruski_**

 ** _Fem Cat China-Panda_**

* * *

"That's my cat you stale baguette!"

"And that is my cat you unibrow freak!"

"How dare YOU Frenchie!"

"How dare I? How dare you for allowing your cat to violate my cat!"

The Frenchman and the Englishman went at it like cats and dogs much to the dismay of the two cats who so wanted to live with each other all the time.

 _"Will they let us be together aru?"_

 _"I don't think so Sunflower. Let's run away and elope!"_

 _"And leave our owners?"_

 _"We would be together."_

And so the two cats ran away and eloped. Though they had stars in their eyes and love in their hearts, the first night together was terrifying. A large dog started barking and ran towards them.

Ruski stood his ground and hissed at the dog but Panda ran with her tail puffed up and ears back. But the dog stopped and tilted his head. Strange. This dog sniffed at the Siberian cat and even though Ruski hissed at the large dog, the dog licked him!

"Alfred! Stop that! You're going to drown the poor cat in your slobber!" A very pretty Taiwanese woman scolded the dog. She picked up the cat. "Oh you poor kitty, I'm going to take you home with me and clean you up! Don't worry about Alfred, he's friendly and loves cats."

Ruski glared at the dog only to see the dog stare at him in awe and wonder. Strange.

After a nice bath that got rid of the dog slobber, Ruski found himself a nice warm sunbeam to take a nap.

'Broof!'

Ruski opened one eye and saw the dog lying in front of him.

'Meow.'

The dog moved closer and licked the cat.

'Hisss!'

The dog stared at the cat and the cat stared at the dog. Ruski didn't make that noise. Alfred and Ruski went on high alert and saw a snake slithering towards the pretty lady that was nice. Ruski darted forward and killed the snake. The nice lady turned and saw the dead snake in the mouth of her new pet and was thankful that she had a cat that would kill snakes.

"You are such a good kitty!" She scratched his ears. "You have no idea how long that snake was bothering me."

Alfred was thankful that the nice kitty saved his human.

'Bark! Bark!'

Alfred knew those barks. It was Allen and he found another cat! Wanting to be a hero, Alfred leaped over the small fence in his human's yard and ran after the sound of the poor feline. Apparently Ruski had the same idea. They ran until they saw a large black dog cornering a small little cat.

Alfred pounced into the dog and tackled him to the ground and Ruski saved the cat who turned out to be his Panda. Allen ran away to lick his wounds and Alfred carefully clamped his jaws around the scruff of the small cat's neck and carried her home with Ruski meowing over his sweetheart.

"Poor little cat." A Japanese man said as he took the cat from Alfred's mouth and carried it. Alfred led the man to his home with Ruski following.

'BRoof!'

"Alfred don't bark at strangers. It's not nice." She noticed the small cat and the Japanese man. "Oh, uh, he-hello!" She crushed her hair behind her ear.

"Is this your cat? I saw the dog carrying her and thought she was yours."

"She is now. Thank you Mister?"

"Honda Kiku."

"Would you like to come in for tea?" She asked.

"Well," Alfred butted his head against Kiku and nudged him closer. "Why not. I think your dog likes me."

"Alfred likes everyone. My name is Měilíng."

While those two talked over tea, Ruski and Panda found a nice sunbeam and curled up to sleep.

'Broof!'

Well...they tried.

* * *

 **Next:** **T** **he Dream of Akinosuke-Vietnam and America**

 **Request get a free puppy.**


	19. The Dream of Akinosuke-Ameviet

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The**_ **Dream of Akinosuke-Vietnam and America**

 ** _Ships: Ameviet_**

 ** _Male Vietnam-Chinh_**

* * *

IT was China's idea for a family picnic and Vietnam had to admit that it wasn't to bad. India was happy, Japan and Taiwan were smiling, South Korea and Hong Kong were discussing a pranks that most likely involved fireworks, China was happy his family was together, and Vietnam just didn't know what came over him but he felt so overwhelmingly tired.

He sat under a nice cherry tree and planned to just close his eyes for a second but he began to dream a fantastic dream. And what a dream it was...

...

When he woke up, his family was gone.

'Well that was rude to just leave me here.' He thought. "What was that?" He wondered aloud.

Loud trumpets and drums gradually grew louder and louder until he could see a parade. No. not a parade. It was a royal procession and he hadn't seen one of those in a long time.

A messenger, but he couldn't be a simple messenger. He held up a watch that had a minute hand that was still but the hour hand spun like a broken clock behore it pointed to him. He was dressed in a magnificent blue military uniform with spades on his collar with shoulder length blond hair and a curl and violet eyes that looked familiar came up to him and said, "The King of Spades wishes to see you."

'Where did I see that face before?' Chinh followed the royal procession on a horse that was provided.

When the reached the beautiful castle, Chinh was led into a spacious and grand throne room with a very intimidating King upon the throne and a small, kind looking Queen sitting next to him. The royal advisor stood next to the Queen. For some reason, his face was blurry.

"Congratulations young man." The King's deep voice gave him a sense of deja vu. "You are going to be the next King Of Spades when I die. When that happens, you may marry my daughter." The King looked to his left and Chinh followed his gaze and saw a very lovely woman that he knew from somewhere but he couldn't place her.

When the King and Queen of Spades died within a fortnight, Chinh married the Princess of Spades and they became the new King and Queen. But there was something wrong. Whenever someone said her name, he heard static and when he said it he immediately forgot her name. But no matter. He loved his Queen and he loved the sons she gave him. The Kingdom was a paradise on Earth. The crops were plentiful and there was no crime at all.

Chinh was happy here in Spades and was enjoying some spare time in his wife's rose gardens when the Ace ran to him with terrible news.

"The Queen is coughing blood! The Jack fetched the royal doctor but-" Chinh did not waste any time getting to his Queen. His dear wife, his light, his love, his! Would she die?

He threw open the doors to her chambers when the doctor looked at him with an empty expression.

No.

Nonononononono!

NO!

"She can't be..." he collapsed to his knees at the side of the bed. Through tears eyes he tried to memorize her. Her silver diadem was on the nightstand and not in her golden hair was laying like a halo around her pale face and dark red lips. Her lips still had her shiny blood on them. Her cheeks pale and not their rosie pink. Her breast would not rise because she could not breathe. Her delicate hands were folded across her chest and she looked peaceful in the Spadian Blue dress that she wore.

Chinh reached out a shaky hand and touched her cheek, then her hand, then her neck to feel any warmth, a pulse.

Nothing.

His wife was dead.

"Sire." The Ace and the Jack stood loyally by awaiting orders.

Chinh stood up, wiped the tears away, and turned to face his companions. "We must prepare a proper funeral for the Queen of Spades. Anything less would be disgraceful to her memory."

"Yes sire."

"Yes my King."

The funeral procession took place on a gloomy Sunday. The peasants cried for their beloved Queen, the neighboring Kings and Queens respectively attended as was customary. When it was done, and the Queen placed in her tomb, Chinh stayed behind to say goodbye one last time.

"I...I..." he choaked back a sob. _'I love you! I miss you! Please come back to me!'_

She was still as cold as ice.

He pulled back the veil and gave his dead wife one last kiss.

Even her warm kisses have frozen.

He turned to go comfort his sons but his dead wife's dead father and mother blocked the exit of her tomb. How was it possible? If they were here, then could his wife?

"You need to return." The previous Queen said.

"No. My sons!"

"Will be taken care of. You need to return." The deceased King said.

"How?"

...

Vietnam woke with a start.

"Hey chill out. We are ready to eat, come over and get your food before South and Hong Kong decide to do something to it." India said.

"I just had the strangest dream."

"Well, please share."

As he recounted his dream, India realized what happened.

"While you were asleep, a butterfly flew out of your mouth and was caught by an ant and taken under the cherry tree. Just before you woke, the butterfly flew away. It might have been your soul."

India and Vietnam looked under the tree to see a large colony of ants and there was something in the center of the colony. Vietnam reached for it and pulled up a clay box with a coffin inside. Inside the clay coffin was an ant queen.

* * *

 **Next: The Fox Sister-South Korea**

 **Request get a free puppy.**


	20. Fox Sister-South Korea

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The**_ **Fox Sister-South Korea**

 ** _Ships: none_**

* * *

Long ago in the Asian part of the world, there lived a family. This family consisted of a man, his wife and their sons. The youngest of the sons was named Yong Soo and he wished for a sister. He would play with her, protect, her play pranks with her, he wanted one so much he wished to the stars.

The next day, while he was playing in the woods, a small red fox started to join his games. That night, he wished for a sister, even if she was a fox.

In time, a baby girl was born and Yong Soo was so happy for a sister. He was a perfect older brother, he did not allow any harm to come to his precious sister.

As she grew into an intelligent six year old, crows began to die every full moon. Their father sent his sons out to be on guard but when they told their father that their sister killed them and ate the livers, they were thrown out. They traveled until they met a Japanese traveler who gave Yong Soo and the brothers three vials.

They returned home to find their father and mother dead with their sister grieving. She persuaded them to stay the night and bury their dead parents in the morning.

Yong Soo woke to the sound of bones breaking and cautiously opened one eye. The sister was eating her dead brothers' livers as if they were apples. The demonic child saw that he was awake and lunged towards him. He threw one vial at her and she was trapped in a thicket of briars.

He fled the home of his dead family and ran. The sister turned into a fox and pursued her brother. Yong Soo threw the second vial at her and trapped her in a river. But she swan to the shore as a fox. Desperate to be rid of the demon, he threw the last vial at the fox girl and trapped her in fire. There was no escape for her and she died while Yong Soo lived.

* * *

 **Next: Pretty Little Calf-Rusame, Rochu, and Ruseng**

 **Request are appreciated.**


	21. Pretty Little Calf-rusame, rochu, ruseng

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The**_ **Pretty Little Calf**

 **Fem America-Abigail**

 **Male Alaska-Alexi**

 ** _Ships: rusame, Rochu, and ruseng_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a Russian with his three wives. One day, he had to go to another city to take up a new position as a town official and before he left, he went to his wives.

"I will leave you for a year to get a new job. What will you give me upon my return?" Ivan asked.

The first wife stepped forward. "I will give you gold." She said with an English accent. She held a smug smile and looked for approval but was met with a nod.

The second wife stepped forward. "I will give you silver." She said with a Chinese accent. She sent a look to the first wife and Ivan nodded his head.

The third wife stepped forward and said with an American accent, "I will give you a son."

Ivan's eyes went wide and he smiled down at his wife. "I count the days until my return then dear one."

They could say anything or do anything until he left, but the first two wives were filled with jealousy and rage. When it came time for the young wife to have the baby, the two wives plotted a way to get rid of the baby and refused to help Abigail through her labor.

She gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she named Alexi. He had his fathers pale hair and his eyes were a mix of violet and blue. He was a beautiful baby and the two wives hated him.

When Abigail was asleep, the English wife took the baby and threw him into a pond but he floated and did not drown. The next night, the Chinese wife took Alexi, wrapped him in straw and grass. Then she fed him to a water buffalo.

Abigail woke up to find no baby and could not speak. She cried and screamed but could not speak.

Ivan came home and saw the silver and gold, but no son.

"There was a child..." the first wife began.

"But it was a lump of flesh. No son." The second wife finished.

Ivan looked at a grief stricken Abigail. She hair was a mess and her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"And the baby?"

She didn't have to speak because the two wives spoke for her.

"That thing was no more than a pile of flesh!"

Abigail's eyes went wide and shook her head in protest.

"There was no life in the creature at all."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Ivan wanted nothing more to scoop her into his arms and hold her until all of this went away.

"Since she didn't keep her promise, you have to send her away or the others will start to think that if your wife doesn't keep her promise then they will not have to keep their promise."

He couldn't! She was his sweetheart.

"She couldn't even promise a son. What would your sister think of that?"

He did. He threw her out with a heavy heart and wished her luck.

...

Months later, a beautiful buffalo calf was born and it followed Ivan around like he was his own son. The calf went with Ivan everywhere and someone mentioned that he could understand human speech. Ivan brushed it off but the calf's behavior made him wonder if it were true. So he did what anyone would do: wait until he was alone and try it out for himself.

He picked a sunflower and said to the calf, "Go take this to your mother little one."

The calf took the stem between his teeth and dashed away. Ivan followed it but it didn't go to the female buffalo like he thought. The calf ran to a mill and dropped the flower at the feet of the poor woman who opened the door.

She was rather beautiful. Too beautiful to work in a mill.

Ivan walked closer but saw that it was Abigail and hid behind a tree before she could see him. Ivan was confused. 'Why would a calf go to Abigail?"

A week later, Ivan's neighbor shouted over the voices of her suitors that she would marry whoever caught a ball that she threw. The picked up a ball, chucked it over her fence and the calf caught it. Well, it got stuck on its horn.

"She cannot wed an animal!"

"It's a sin!"

"It's unnatural!"

"He's better than any of you!" The young lady said and she threw some bridal robes over the calf.

The calf started to run and the young lady ran after the calf. She didn't want to be alone with the suitors. She found the robes at a pond but they were not on a calf, they were on a handsome young man. His pale blond hair a cute messy, his blue-violet eyes looked lovingly into her own green eyes.

"Where is my calf?" She asked.

"I am the calf. If you would come with me, I will tell you and my father the whole story."

...

The two wives got home from shopping in the village. They walked past the mill and laughed at the woman they hated so much. They were still laughing when they got home but it quickly died when they saw the anger and the hate in their husband's eyes.

"Would either of you care to explain to me why you tried to kill my son, and forced me to send my wife away?" He growled.

It was then they noticed a man standing behind Ivan that looked like him but also like...

NO!

...

That afternoon, Ivan went to the mill and got on his knees and begged Abigail to forgive him. They were once again reunited and had many more sons.

* * *

 **Next: Swan Lake-Amebel**

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Sings how everybody's got a water buffalo.**


	22. Swan Lake-Amebel

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Swan Lake**_

 ** _Ships: Amebel_**

* * *

The young hunter nearly dropped his bow at the sight. Before the young lad, a flock of graceful swans flew low and eventually ended their flight. The swans were too small to kill so he lowered his bow and placed the arrow back in his quiver. He stayed in his place among the willows and the wildflowers that his his presence.

The largest of the swans, stepped forward and in the starlight, transformed into a young lady with an unearthly beauty. She reminded him of the harsh winters in his home. Biting cold that made you gasp for breath. Blood that slowly freezes until you can no longer move. The snow that is fun at first but then becomes the fiercest enemy. But there were also the beautiful winter days and nights where he could just be glad for the snow. His mother would make a warm chocolate drink and his father would cut down a mighty pine for Christmas.

And her eyes! Her eyes were a beautiful indigo and reflected the night sky.

Her snow-white hair shone like the stars.

She looked at him and met his gaze and he walked to her. He was under this swan maiden's spell and he didn't care. She could have punched him in the face and he would have let her.

"How did you find this place?" Her voice cold and sharp like wind.

"I was hunting for my family and I followed your flock here. You were too small so I didn't attempt to harm any of you. I was just watching."

What was it about this boy that drove her crazy? Was it is wheat colored hair? The wind softly brushed her fingers through his hair and it definitely made her mad, but that was not it. His eyes then. No. Not those eyes. They were too bright and full of life. That smile? It made her heart beat faster sand her knees weak but it wasn't it.

Could it...could it be the way that he looked at her like she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen?

"What can I do that will earn me your love?" Oh he did not just ask her that! Was this really the one she wanted to save her?

She looked at his hopeful expression.

Of course he was.

"You must prove to the world that you love me." She said.

"I love you. From the moment I saw you, you reminded me of the winter, of all the fun times I had with my family and I want to share that with you, I want to share my life with you. I am so cought in your spell, that I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Every thing I do, I will do it for your honor. Never will I stray, never will I leave you, you will never have to worry or fear again." He whispered to her and her alone.

"Why did you whisper?"

"Because you are my world."

He spoke so honestly and so true that she had to believe him.

On the opposite side of the forest, a wizard poofed out of existence because his spell was broken.

* * *

 **Next: Selkie myth involving Ireland and Fem America.**

 **Who do you ship with Ireland? Very important.**

 **Request are appreciated.**


	23. Selkies-Ireland

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Selkie myth**_

 ** _Ships: Usuk, and Ireland with China_**

 ** _Ireland: Rowan_**

 ** _Fem America: Abigail_**

* * *

It is a truth acknowledged that if a man were to come across a selkie and steal her skin, she can never return to the sea and will live on land. However, the second that she finds her skin, she will be gone to the sea forever abandoning her husband and children. But for a moment, she will be human and that is all the life that you can be a part of.

Rowan never listened to her brothers about the dangers of the shore. What did they know? All the did was stay on the jetties and cause storms with their fighting. Rowan actually went on the shore. Not as a human lass, but as a seal. Close enough to stay wet but just far enough to get warm in the sun.

She never attempted to take off her seal skin before but she saw a bonnie lass with sunshine hair that she wanted to talk to. She gather her courage and took off the seal skin to reveal a thin, pale girl with flaming red hair and sea green eyes. She noticed a ton of spots on her arms and thought nothing of it. Her seal skin was spotted as well. She picked up the hollow skins and wrapped them around her.

With wobbly steps, she approached the lass who was now sitting on a slippery rock letting her feel dangle in the water.

"'ello!" She said in a cheery voice.

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skins when the turned and saw herself face to face with a very pale woman who was naked. She was wrapped in a spotted seal skin, but it was still indecent.

"Good heavens, you startled me." She gasped. She adverted her eyes and her cheeks grew to be a dark red.

"I am terribly sorry. My name is Rowan. I am a selkie and those grumpy lookin' seals are my brothers. Do you want to be my friend?" She grinned.

"Oh...um...of course. It is a pleasure to meet you Rowan. My name is Abigail." She answered.

"You shouldn't dangle your feet in the water like that. The fish can see what a bonnie lass you are and the next thing you know you are taken by the Finfolk." Rowan said seriously.

Abigail quickly removed her feet from the water. It was a good thing too. Rowan saw a shadow move and that piece of drift wood was getting to close.

"Why don't we go back to the sand?" Rowan pulled her new friend to her feet and nearly ran to the sand.

Abigail couldn't see, she was human after all, the glare of the white haired Finman. His purple eyes glared into Rowan's sea green eyes but Rowan was a selkie and they don't show fear. She glared until the Fin disappeared.

"What was that all about?" She asked bewildered.

"Nothing. Tell me about humans! I want to hear anything and I'll tell you about selkies!"

They sat on the beach, human maid and selkie, exchanging stories from afternoon well into evening. Abigail was right in the middle of telling her about her twin when a blond seal with emerald green eyes pulled himself on shore and barked.

"Is that another selkie?" Abigail asked, full of wonder. She was seeing what most dreamed of seeing in one afternoon.

The seal seemed to glare at Rowan in annoyance but when he saw Abigail, his eyes went wide. He pulled himself closer to her, grunted and slapped the sand at her feet. Rowan didn't think her little brother could be this forward!

Abigail crawled over and began to pet the blond seal.

Rowan burst out laughing at her brother's shocked face.

"It was nice to be a human but I have to go back. Thank you for being my friend!" Rowan put on the seal skin, waves calling at her feet, and jumped in.

The blond seal gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and pulled himself into the waves. Abigail sat dumbfounded as she brought up her hand to touch her cheek.

"Did a selkie kiss me?" She asked herself. She felt the warmth and wetness on her cheek and smiled.

...

' _Little brother, does this mean you want my new friend as your mate?'_ She teased.

 _'I believe I do.'_ He replied.

' _Well, I saw a fin eying her so you will have to act quickly. This one seemed pretty set on making her his.'_

 _'Who was it?'_

 _'Ivan.'_

Arthur let out a string of curses about where Ivan could go stick his fin.

...

Over the next few months, Abigail and Rowan became closer friends with the occasional visit from Arthur. He was mortified when she saw him without his skins but she brought him some of her father's clothes so he felt better. He was a gentleman and she a lady. He would treat her with respect and didn't want her to see him like that until he asked her to be his mate.

Among pants and a shirt for Artie, Abigail brought her a simple green dress that Rowan could go into town in. The two selkies didn't want to venture into the costal town without their skins, but Abigail hid them in a crevice in the rocks.

Rowan enjoyed the town and the people but she honestly preferred the sea. Arthur loved every moment he spent with Abigail. It was a nice day and the only downside was how that one man looked at Rowan. It made her and Arthur uneasy but they ignored it once they met Abigail's twin sister Madeleine.

She was a delight.

The day ended and the selkies made their way to the beach. The put on their skins and dove into the sea.

Yao Wang was one for getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He wanted the red haired selkie and he wanted her now. He would just have to bide his time to when he could steal away her seal skin. Preferably without that blond man and the idiotic Jones girl around.

He waited and found his opportunity on a gloomy Sunday. Right before his prize and the Jones girl came down to the beach, he took the seal skin and hid it in his pack. He congratulated himself but then that stupid blonde had to get in the way!

"Hey! Give that back!" Abigail ran towards Yao with her arm stretched out to snatch the skin within the bag. Rowan was just behind her and equally furious. Her green eyes were as grey as the sea and storms swirled inside.

Yao stepped aside and pushed the running girl off balance and she hit her head on the rocks. Abigail lay very still and didn't look like she was breathing.

"You slimy son of a Fin! If she is dead I'll curse your descendants until your line is finished!" Rowan didn't care for her skins as she ran to her friend's side and cradled the unconscious woman in her arms.

"You don't seriously care for the woman more than your skins." He laughed. "Do you?"

"I'd give up my skins if it meant that my brother's bride lived." The ginger fumed.

Yao almost screamed with delight! It was too easy!

"If you stay on land, I will personally pay for her medical treatment. If not, she will die. It's your choice."

"I'll stay." She barked. Quickly as she could get the words out.

"Perfect. When shall we marry? I believe it should be as soon as possible."

"Marriage? That wasn't the deal!" She screamed at him.

"Who's going to be the to save that stupid girl's life?"

"I will never love you!" Rowan snarled.

"And I am fine with that."

Yao picked up Abigail's small body and carried her to the town doctor. He wasn't hopeful of her waking up, but Yao didn't stay long to hear it. He was dragging Rowan to the church.

...

It had been two years. Arthur, Scott, Connor, and Rhys were furious about what happened to their sister. Scott, Connor, and Rhys created storms that no one could fish in. Slowly, the town was starving. Arthur personally went on shore and threatened Yao for kidnapping his sister. With a knife to his throat, Yao laughed and didn't reveal where he his the selkie skin.

Madeleine went mad trying to wake her sister. The town's wise woman said that if an immortal creature chose her as his, she would wake. Arthur and Madeleine were told of where an old seal skin was buried and went to retrieve it but the last anyone saw of Madeleine was her wide purple eyes crying, pleading for help as an albino Fin kidnapped her for is own with a loud "Keseseseses!"

Arthur tried to grab her, but she was gone. He continued digging and found the skin. Feeling weak, he stumbled back through the wind and rain to Rowan and Abigail. Yao was nowhere to be found so Rowan helped him carry the still unconscious woman to the beach and dress her in the skins. Arthur wrapped himself in his seal skin and dragged his bride into the water. Rowan saw a glimpse of two blond seals swimming beneath the raging waves.

When she finally returned to her prison, she saw her husband's youngest brother playing with a dirty seal skin. It was spotted and she recognized it as hers.

"Kiku, where did you find this?!" She snatched the skins out of his hands.

"I saw brother hide it in the fireplace and thought it was pretty. I didn't want it to burn."

Rowan hugged the shy boy tight and whispered, "I can never thank you enough!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran into the storm.

...

Yao went to the beach every day to search for his wife. He never found her but the storms stopped. He had a business trip in a town farther down the coast and saw four large male seals with two small females and a tiny pup. The larger female had spots on her coat that reminded him of his selfie wife.

"Rowan! Come home to me!" He shouted to the seal.

The seals glared at him and slipped below the surf.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**


	24. Princess and the Pea-Rusame

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Princess and the Pea**_

 ** _Ships: Rusame_**

 ** _Fem Russia: Anya_**

* * *

Prince Alfred could not sleep which was strange since that was all he wanted to do when his father presented him with future brides. There was the ball, but Felicity ran off and married the King of Hearts and became his Jack. He was engaged to a Lady from Diamonds but she ran off to be a pirate.

"I don't see why I can't just rule without a Queen of Spades. No lady in her right mind would marry me."

"That is not true. Any lady would consider herself fortunate to marry a man like you." Yao assured him.

"Because I'm the king?"

"Because you have a charming personality. And the fact that you are a king does put you above the rest."

Alfred groaned and Yao chuckled at the boy who he thought of as a son.

"It's late and you should go to bed, now move it."

...

The storm kept the King of Spades awake. Not because he was frightened, but because he enjoyed watching the lightning and thunder clash. He enjoyed the rains pounding against his window.

He was feeling a little hungry so he decided to test his guards and sneak down to the kitchen without their knowledge. Every single one of them failed.

"I need better security." He muttered to himself.

"No you don't."

Alfred dropped the knife he was going to use to cut an apple and swore like a sailor.

"WHAT THE F-! HOLY CARDS! Don't do that Matthew!"

The Ace of Spades grinned at his shorter brother. "Midnight snack?"

"Watching storms tend to make one hungry."

"Back to bed before you are assassinated for real."

"Whatever jerk." Alfred tossed the knife at his Ace who caught it with ease.

"You're so mean."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Alfred jumped into his brother's arms while Matthew silently screamed for their mother.

...

In another dimension...

England sat upright in bed. "My babies need me!"

"Go back to sleep amour. They're fine." France groaned.

"But America and Canada!"

"Are big boys and their own nations. Now, will you go to sleep or shall I make you?"

"Make me frog!"

...

Alfred grabbed the nearest weapon he could grasp, which was a frying pan because the knife was now on the other side of the kitchen, and advanced towards the back door. Matthew followed with a cast iron skillet.

Matthew took the handle and opened the door while Alfred was posed to swing at an intruder.

The door opened and Alfred saw the most wet and dirty girl in the kingdom. Her hair was tangled and wet. Her clothes were a dirty brown and caked with mud. Her skin looked pale under the lightning. But she had the most gorgeous violet eyes.

Fear was lost in Alfred as he set the pan down and brought her inside. He led her to a chair and gave her the apple that he was going to eat. "You must be hungry. I'll get you some more."

Matthew watched his brother prepare some food for this lost girl. The door was still open and Matthew was still in shock when Yao came into the kitchen claiming that the entire castle was being kept awake.

"What's the problem with you? Shut the door before you let something in." Yao pried Matthew's fingers and locked the door shut. "Now, what are you staring at?"

Matthew pointed and Yao looked. There was the King, serving a plate of _something_ to a very dirty, very strange, young woman. He was smiling and speaking with her. She was smiling and speaking back. Weird.

"Never seen a girl before?" Yao joked. "Good evening m'lady, might we know the name by which you are called?"

"Anya Braginskaya. I'm a Queen."

"Sure you are." Yao muttered. "Well, if your highness will come with me, I'll get someone to clean you up and treat you like the Queen you are."

He offered his hand but Anya stared at it. She looked to Alfred and he nearly melted under her puppy eyes.

"Would you be more comfortable if I went with you? To find a woman to help you I mean."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

Alfred offered his arm and Anya took it. Yao followed them flabbergasted.

Matthew still tried to process what just happened.

Meanwhile, Yao had forced the King to go to bed or else he'll make a mockery of Spades at the next Gathering of Kings which was tomorrow. The maid servant that was selected to assist Anya ran to Yao after she was asleep.

"She is a Queen. She's a Queen of Spades and there's more. She has the Clubs mark of the King! How can someone be a Queen of one Kingdom and King of another?" She freaked out.

"Tiina, it is late and you need your rest. But there is a test to learn that she is a true Queen of Spades." Yao knocked on the door and Anya greeted him with an aura of death.

"B-breakfast is promptly at seven tomorrow morning. Here is a clock to wake you up." Yao thrusted a small silver and blue clock in her hands.

Tick. Tick.

Anya didn't care that she had a clock in her hands. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

Tick. Tick.

She was exhausted so she could sleep through the ticking.

Tick. Tick.

"UGNNNHHN!" Anya tossed the clock across the room. Maybe it was broken.

Tick. Tick.

"Damn it!" She cried and took her pillow and buried her head under it.

Tick. Tick.

"Why won't it stop?" She was staring at the ceiling now. Watching the shadows move and flicker.

Tick. Tick.

Why can't the clock stop ticking?

Tick. Tick.

Slowly, she watched as the morning chased the night's shadows away and the cursed clock kept ticking.

Tick. Tick.

Sleep was elusive so she might as well get dressed for the day. She found the dress the nice girl picked out last night and put it on. Anya looked elegant in the light and dark blues of the Spades. Her silver hair contrasted against the colors in a lovely way.

Tick. Tick.

"Why did Spades have to be the kingdom with clocks?"

She picked it up. And looked it over. He it was not bent or broken from when she threw it. In fact, it looked brand new. Yet broken. It ticked but it the hands were at twelve and barely moving.

Tick. Tick.

The second hand worked just fine.

Tick. Tick.

Knock. Knock.

The maid from last night came in. Her blonde hair was held back by a light blue headband. Her name was...Tina?

"Oh. You're up a-and dressed. M'lady, you didn't have to do that yourself." Her voice was like a motherly tone that Anya never heard before.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured doing something was better than nothing."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

She blinked. "Do you not hear the ticking?"

Tina looked at her in confusion but then her eyes wondered to the clock in her hands. Her purple eyes widened in shock and then anger.

"I'm going to smack that idiot Jack of Spades the next time I see him. I am so sorry my Queen." Tina knelt. "That is no way to treat a lady let alone the Queen." She stood up, grabbed Anya's hand, and stormed out of the bedroom so fast Anya had to hold up the skirts of her dress so she didn't trip.

'I feel like a princess.' She thought.

Tina kicked the door open to the dining room where the King was now carrying the Ace in his arms like a baby and the Jack on his back waving a fork as a weapon.

True to her word, Tina marched up Yao, pulled him off the King's back, and slapped him. Yao was so surprised that he dropped his fork.

"You are an idiot. Why would you give this poor woman the Queen's Clock? I told you she was the Queen! She has the mark and you moron went and gave her the Clock! It's a miracle that she didn't go insane! She hasn't slept in who knows how long and the one chance that she had for a good nights sleep and you screw it up! I'll never know why we have incompetent monarchs in charge this time. And Anya, you look lovely." Tina glared at the three frozen monarchs and marched out.

...

In another dimension...

China woke in a sweat. He had no idea why, but he now had an irrational fear of a small woman by the name of Finland.

America woke up screaming because he was getting married to Russia.

Russia woke up freaking out because she was going to be married to the democratic bastard.

Canada woke because he felt the obligation to give Finland a Mother's Day card suddenly.

Finland woke up because she was hungry. She ate some leftovers and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: The Theft of Thor's hammer-Sufin**

 **I don't remember who requested this or if it was even requested, I looked in the comments, but I saw Thor and Loki in wedding dresses and thought 'Imma gonna write this.' So that is what is next.**


	25. The theft of Thor's Hammer

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The Theft of Thor's Hammer**_

 ** _Ships: Sufin and Denmark with his axe I guess..._**

 ** _Fem Finland-Tina_**

 ** _Axe-Stabby_**

* * *

Long ago in a land of ice and snow, there lived a family of Nordics. The head of the family was Berwald but everyone knew it was a small woman barely five foot two named Tina that ran everything. Lukas stayed in the woods and conversed with the trolls. Mathias was usually polishing his huge battle ax that he affectionately named "Stabby". Emil was the youngest out of all of them and followed Lukas and Mathias around like a lost puppy.

Now there was an outsider by the name of Eduard and he wanted to be a Nordic. And not just any Nordic, he wanted to marry Tina and that was never going to happen because Berwald wanted to marry Tina as well. So Eduard could only wish from afar.

Now for reasons, I will not tell you how, but Eduard stole Mathias's ax.

And Mathias was pissed.

The Nordics asked what it would take for Eduard to give the ax back to Mathias.

"I want to be part of the Nordics and I want to marry Tina." He replied.

Now all five of the Nordics were silent and stood still with guarded expressions.

Tina's mind was racing and she was screaming into the void.

Berwald had a shoulder angel Tina holding shoulder devil Mathias back from ripping Eduard in two.

Lukas was debating the pros and cons of bitch slapping the fool.

Mathias had shoulder angels Tina and Lukas holding shoulder devil Mathias back from attacking the smirking shoulder angel and demon Eduard.

Emil was just watching a fairy that was floating around the red string tied to Tina and Berwald. Why was there a red string tied between the two of them? It was just like red string tied around Lukas and Mathias.

"We have to talk about it." was all that Lukas said as he pulled his fellow Nordics away.

"I am not going to marry him!" Tina cried in anger.

"Tina's my wife." Berwald said and Lukas felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Well, I want my ax back!" Mathias whined.

Berwald and Tina glared at Mathias.

Mathias whimpered and rephrased his desire. "I would like to get my ax back that in no way forces Tina to do anything she does not want to do."

"Well if you want your ax back so bad, why don't you dress up in a dress and get it yourself." Tina snipped at him.

While Mathias protested, Lukas, Berwald, and Tina grinned at each other scheming the same thing: Mathias would dress up in a wedding dress and get his ax back himself!

Now about breaking the new to Mathias...

"...And furthermore, we would have a better shot of getting my ax back if Tina were to do it because she is the smallest out of all of us and Emil is too young to be involved with...why are you looking at me like that?" Mathias tilted his head.

"How do you feel about the color white?" Tina asked innocently.

...

Eduard was delighted to see his bride walk down the path to the alter. Wow, Tina must have grown taller from the last time he saw her but that didn't bother him. He was happy she was going to be his.

He saw Lukas walking beside Tina. Was that a smile on his face? Tina must have told a funny joke.

"Before I give Tina away in marriage, I want the ax." Lukas seemed emotionless, but on the inside he was about to burst out laughing.

"Of course." Eduard held out the dirty old ax like it wasn't a treasure.

The minute Mathias got his hands on his ax was the best minute of his life and the worst for Eduard.

...

"And that Peter is why you should not touch Mathias's Stabby."

Peter sat on the floor in front of the ax in shock.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: Cinderella-Ameisra**


	26. Cinderella-Ameisra

**_I own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Cinderella**_

 ** _Ships: Ameisra_**

 ** _Israel-Hadassah_**

* * *

Long ago in the land of Cards, the Kingdom of Spades, there lived a man and his wife with their child Hadassah. The man and his wife love their daughter very much and they were a happy family. Now, death and destruction was causing a tempest with a dark Plague. Thankfully, not all died but for this family, the dear wife died leaving behind a grieving man and child.

The man, not wanting his daughter to grow without a mother's loving hand remarried soon after and brought in a lady with two children of her own, both vile and black of heart. The woman hated her stepchild because Hadassah reminded her father of his dead wife.

So the new wife plotted and schemed and when the man died, she reduced Hadassah to rags and forced her to live as a servant to her stepmother and stepsisters. Hadassah was to sleep in the attic of the house and it was at times so cold that she slept at the base of the fire place and was dusty in the mornings that she was called "Cindersah". Obviously these people were not the brightest people in the world because that nickname is horrible.

Years past and little Hadassah grew to be a lovely young lady despite her circumstances but someone who grew also was the young Prince of Spades. Prince Alfred grew up with everything he could ever want but he often felt alone in the large castle. His mother Queen Freya had died and no one could find the replacement Queen of Spades. King Tino was dying and Alfred knew he was to be the King of Spades. He didn't wish to marry a stranger he did not love so he persuaded the Spadian Royals to put on a ball in the hopes of Alfred finding the Queen.

The Jack went to every house in the Kingdom of Spades with an invitation for every eligible lady to attend. If they got desperate then they would look in the other Kingdoms. As fate or the Jokers would have it, the invitation went to the house where Hadassah lived.

The step family were appalled to learn that technically Hadassah was also invited to the Ball. That didn't mean they could prevent her from going. Sneaky loopholes.

They made her clean until her fingers bled and then some, they destroyed the one dress that she would have worn, and beat her before they left. Heartbroken that she would never be able to be free of this life she ran out of the house in rags and ran. She was at the edge of the backyard when she tripped over a tree root and fell face first on the ground. She couldn't muster the will to get up. Hadassah laid on the ground and cried.

Then, as she cried, the second star to the right shone brighter than it had been and flew down to comfort his godchild. His green eyes showed concern and blond hair had a tiara in it because those are fabulous. He wore a pink tunic because those are manly as hell.

"Koteczek, don't cry." He petted her hair to smooth it out. "You'll make your eyes puffy and red and you can't go to the ball and have fun if you are sad."

"I'm not going." Hadassah muttered.

"You're not going to the ball? Well then I am not your fairy godfather then. Of course you can't go looking like that." the stranger pointed to her rags. "You need a dress to bring out the brown in your eyes."

The fairy godfather wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "The prince's favorite color is blue. So how about a light blue? Tak?"

"I like blue." Hadassah sniffed.

"Can I see a smile, koteczek? You're going to look like a princess."

Hadassah gave him a small smile as he took out his wand.

"Now, I want you to spin in a circle."

Hadassah stood and spun in a circle and all around her, magic transformed her rags into a beautiful cornflower blue dress with a fitted bodice and an a-line skirt. Her dark brown hair floated up and braided itself into a messy bun and some magic solidified into a silver flower headband. She looked like the princess that Feliks knew she could be.

Hadassah looked at her reflection in the pond. "I'm speechless." And she had every right to be. His magic was able to temporarily hide her bruises and scars that her step-family had given her.

"You're welcome. Now, lift up your skirts so I can give you your shoes."

Hadassah lifted her skirt just above her ankles and felt herself grow two inches.

"They're glass but you'll find they're really comfortable. Now, I need a squash and some animals." He thought out loud.

One pumpkin, the house cat, three mice, and seven lizards later, Hadassah was off to the ball when she heard a cry.

"Wait! You have to leave before midnight! That is when the magic ends!"

Midnight. That shouldn't be to hard to remember.

...

Meanwhile, Prince Alfred was doing all he could do to not fall asleep standing up. He was secretly jealous how his brother had the ability to sleep with his eyes open but tonight would be a very bad night to start a war. He glanced at the clock, 10:30 at night. And this was to last until four in the morning. He was introduced to three more desperate women, a very desperate man, mothers who wanted their children picked, a father pulling a rather reluctant daughter, and a Joker who asked where Matthew was.

Alfred yawned and looked at the clock again. 10:36! This was not going wel-

It was as if all time had stopped and everyone was gone except Alfred and the Princess whom had just entered his line of vision. With a sudden spring in his step, Alfred made his way over to the mysterious lady.

"Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?"

When he turned around, oh Cards her eyes! They were amber and onyx, melted chocolate and gold. Her eyes were the rich soil of the fields of Spades and held many secrets that Alfred wished to learn. Alfred could have spent all night gazing into the abyss of her brown eyes but he heard a faint "Yes." come from her lips.

Alfred and the lady danced and he didn't know about her but he felt as if they were dancing on air. He was in heaven. It wasn't until he heard the clock in the Great Hall chime that she tore her brown eyes from his and fled for the door.

Alfred stood on the dance floor stunned. The lady was running from him and he didn't know why. He noticed that when she turned to run, there was a dark sapphire Q at the base of her neck.

His Queen!

"Wait!" Guest parted to let their Prince through. The mysterious woman continued to run.

Hadassah nearly tripped on her decent on the steps of the palace and lost one of the glass slippers. She didn't dare return for it because she didn't want to be seen in rags. She leaped into her carriage and didn't get to sit down before the horses started to take off.

Alfred ran as fast as he could and nearly tripped and fell as well. He looked down to see what he had tripped over and saw that it was a glass slipper. Suddenly he didn't feel as helpless as he watched his Queen run off into the night. He caressed the slipper and with newfound hope, he turned back to the palace of Spades. If he was going to every house to find a brown eyed brunette that could fit in the slipper, then he had to get to bed.

...

Hadassah slept once she hid her slipper where her step-family would never find it. She feared it was a dream and she'd wake up and the slipper would be gone. Oh well, she'll check in the morning.

She woke 6 hours later to her step mother screaming about how they were going to get married and her name being repeated over and over. She pulled her hair back with a bandanna and got to work.

Oh, she realized, they wanted her to make breakfast.

She was still tired from last night so she made something simple and carried it to the dinning room where her step mother was in a good mood for once.

"And he said that he will marry the girl who fits the slipper!" The step mother stressed.

Her two daughters looked like they didn't understand. Then again, they were dragged out of bed two minutes ago.

"Who is marrying who?"

"Prince Alfred was crowned King of Spades earlier this day and he declared that he would marry the one who fit the slipper." Okay, she was stretching the truth. King Alfred said that he was looking for a brown eyed brunette. Though, neither of her children had brown eyes or brown hair. Hadassah however...

She glared at her step daughter. Was that a hint of a smile? And was there hope in her eyes? That wasn't there yesterday!

"Hadassah, may I speak to you alone please?" She waltzed out of the dining room while her eldest child fell face first into her porridge.

Hadassah followed after the woman unaware of what was to come.

The step mother watched as Hadassah followed her into the pantry. Hadassah didn't see as her stepmother picked of the flour container. She fell with a yelp and was out cold. Covered in flour, the future Queen of Spades lay knocked out in a pantry.

The stepmother brushed her hands of flour and left to make her children more presentable.

King Alfred was getting frustrated with everything. He knew that his bride to be was a brunette with brown eyes, so why did everyone have to dye their hair dark as soon as word got out? Thank the Deck that he was at the last house in the Kingdom.

He was at the last house in his Kingdom...

Oh he did not want to go into another Kingdom for his bride because that would be more trouble with international relations between the Four Kingdoms and stuff.

He could hear bickering behind the closed doors and he wasn't on the front porch yet.

There was something off about the way the lady of the house smiled. She unnerved Alfred more so than King Ivan of Clubs. To Alfred, her children were obviously not his bride to be.

Olivia was a ginger and Marianne was blonde and looked like she was high.

"I am terribly sorry Madame, but your daughters are not the woman I am looking for."

The lady of the house looked livid.

"I am certain that you must be mistaken your highness. One of my daughters has to be the one you have been looking for." She tried to convince an unmoving King.

"Miss, the woman I am looking for has brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen in the world."

"Cindersah has brown hair." Olivia piped up.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he watched her mother try to silence her. Not getting the hint, she continued on. "And she also has brown eyes."

"And where could I find her?" Alfred dared to hope this girl was his runaway princess.

"Mother talked to her and there was a yelp. We haven't seen her since." Olivia hoped this put her in the good graces of the King. She just sealed their fate.

"Matthew," Alfred looked to his Ace and brother. "Follow me."

They searched the basement, the second floor, and were finally searching the kitchen when Alfred heard a sneeze. It was coming from the pantry. Alfred rushed to the door to fined it locked.

Matthew took out his gun.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to shoot the lock." Matthew explained.

"You might shoot her!" Alfred cried and shoved his brother out of the way and kicked the door open.

"That was awesome." Matthew said impressed.

"Will you tell my future Queen that?" He said with a smile.

Alfred shoved the door open to find a beautiful brunette laying sprawled on the floor covered in flower. He put his arms under her knees and back and lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the pantry. Wow, she was really light.

"Hey can you put the slipper on her foot?" Alfred asked.

Matthew slipped the sleeping girl's worn shoe off and placed the glass one on. It fit like a glove.

"Hello Darlin', let's go home." He smiled at his bride and were those freckles on her nose? Cute.

"I refuse to let you take her!" The so called mother stood in front of the door.

"You were never my mother." A soft croak from the brunette tore Alfred's eyes from the woman.

Her brown eyes were glowing in the daylight. She wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck and sneezed with flour creating a halo around her and the King.

And Matthew watched with a smile as he watched his brother carry his future wife to their new life.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Koteczek-Polish for Kitty**

 **Next: The Seven Ravens-Prucan**


	27. Seven Ravens-Prucan

_I_ ** _own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The 7 Ravens**_

 ** _Ships: Prucan_**

 ** _Fem Canada-Madeleine_**

 ** _Australia-Kyle_**

 ** _New Zealand-William_**

 ** _Sealand-Peter_**

 ** _Hong Kong-Leon_**

 ** _India-Rajesh_**

 ** _Male Seychelles- Jean Paul_**

* * *

It was a day for mourning. Queen Alice was dead leaving behind a grieving husband and eight children to long for their mother. It rained as the Queen was carried to the crypt where her body would lay until her husband would join her. Speaking of which, King Francis was lost in deep mourning for if he was not a father to eight young children, he would have joined his wife in death.

While most of the attendees of the funeral were in deep sorrow, one was not. Olivia the witch put on a sad face yes, but inside she gloated at her poison's handy work. She had been planning this for a long time. Now to make her move.

She used her magic to make her features seem like that of the late queen only to King Francis. With time and a deceived heart, King Francis made Olivia the Queen.

"Now children, I know she is not your mother, but perhaps she will come to be like a mother to you." He tried to assure his children.

"I sincerely hope to become a mother to you all. I wish that we are a great big family." She smiled but it sent icy shivers down the children's spines.

It was not long before the children began to feel unsafe. Jean Paul would turn around and there Olivia would be sharpening a knife. Young Eli would wake to find her watching him from the shadows holding a rope. Madeleine hated how those green eyes looked dead all the time. Alfred swore up and down the hall that she dyed her hair in the blood of her sacrifices.

It unnerved Francis how his new wife would look at his children. Like they were pawns. He then took them to a cottage in the middle of the forest that could only be found by using a magic ball of yarn. He left them with the promise that they would be safe from any harm yet promises were made to be broken.

Olivia found the ball of yarn and saw it for what is was. She replaced it with an ordinary ball of yarn and stole the magic yarn and went to the forest with eight black shirts.

She opened the cottage door and waited. When the children came back, it was just the boys.

"Olivia. What are you doing here?" Alfred stood in front of his brothers protectively.

"Your father was concerned for you during the winter and I thought that I would make you shirts. However close I may guess your sizes, it would be nice if you could try them on for size." she held out the black shirts.

As each Prince took a shirt, she asked about the sister. "And where is darling Madeleine?"

"She's not here." Jean Paul said.

"She will not be back until nightfall." Rajesh explained.

'Perfect. I shall deal with her later.' Olivia grinned a poisonous grin.

"Dog shall bark and the bee shall sting. Black the raven as night wind sings." Olivia muttered and raised her hands towards the Princes.

"What are you doing?" Leon cried.

"Dog shall bark and the bee shall sting. Black the raven as night wind sings." Olivia repeated, voice rising and wind howling.

"What the f-ahhch" Kyle doubled over and instead of a mouth, he had a beak.

"Dog shall bark and the bee shall sting. Black the raven as night wind sings." This time she crackled and screamed it to the four winds.

All of the Princes were now ravens flying around the cottage in a panic. Olivia laughed with glee but stopped short when she saw the accusing eyes of the Princess. Olivia raised her hands to curse the wench but Madeleine fled deeper into the forest and only stopped when the moon was full and her lungs were gasping for breath.

She collapsed and sobbed for her dead mother and her cursed brothers. She was about to give into her exhaustion, she heard the voices of her brothers. She looked around trying to find them in the dark but only saw seven ravens in the trees.

"Dear sister, only you can break this curse!" William cawed.

"How can I free you from this, my brothers?" Madeleine whispered.

"You must be silent for seven years," Alfred croaked.

"Seven months," Kyle cawed.

"Seven weeks," rattled William.

"Seven days," Rajesh cawed.

"Seven hours," Jean Paul rattled.

"Seven minutes," Leon croaked.

"And seven seconds." Peter chirped.

"Then I shall not speak." Madeleine put her finger to her lips and the countdown began at midnight.

* * *

Prince Gilbert was tracking a white bear that he had seen for the past few months on the edge of his Kingdom. If he were to find that bear then he could rest knowing that it would not attack his people. He heard a branch snap and he drew his bow. He slowly advanced in the direction of a stream and he hid behind a tall, thick oak.

Gilbert took a deep breath to steady his nerves and heart. He jumped out and drew his bow and almost shot the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her eyes were violets. Her curls liquid gold. She looked so fine in red. That bear snarling at him was white.

Oh shi-

The nymph ran in between him and the bear and the bear backed off.

"So the bear listens to you?" Gilbert asked, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

The wood nymph glanced at the bear and then to him. She nodded.

"Can you speak?" Gilbert took one step closer.

The bear growled.

Gilbert took one step back.

She shook her head. So the pretty nymph was mute? Poor lady.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Gilbert asked while keeping a wary eye on that bear.

Her eyes softened and grew sad.

Unseen by Gilbert, seven ravens noticed their sister's sadness and decided to help her.

"Her name is Madeleine." Was the call.

The birds swooped down and dived to unbalance the two until the white bear had enough and used his head to nudge Madeleine towards Gilbert but she lost her balance and Gilbert caught her but he too fell with the sweet wood nymph on top of him, in a position that a good friend of his would have a major nosebleed.

"Ummm, I did not plan that…" Gilbert tried to sound awesome.

Madeleine sat up and glared at the birds and the bear. She got off Gilbert and helped him up. It was then that he realized how late it was.

"Danke. May I see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

She glanced at the ravens, who seemed to glare at Gilbert, and back to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly.

Oh boy did Gilbert fall in love fast.

…

It was late in the seasons when Gilbert asked Madeleine to marry him. He got used to her muteness and found himself only talking when he announced his arrival and during their goodbyes, with the occasional "Birdie" of course.

It was cold that morning and Madeleine was wearing the red cloak that he gave her. He got on one knee and asked, "Birdie, will you marry me and be my awesome Prinzessin?"

Madeleine cried and hugged him tightly. It snowed and Gilbert thought that Madeleine looked like a fairy with snow in her hair.

Gilbert picked her up and spun her laughing while his fiance smiled brightly. The ravens and the polar bear gave Gilbert a threatening glace.

Don't you dare hurt her!

Gilbert swore that he would never hurt Madeleine; both to the animals and to himself, and he always kept his promises.

He carried Madeleine to his horse and they rode to his Kingdom. He held her close to keep her warm as they rode and he told her stories about his mother.

Madeleine smiled and listened. Of the family members that Gilbert told her about, his mother was a mystery. He told her how his brother Ludwig had had their mother's blue eyes. How her name was Louise, how kind and giving she was to the less fortunate, how soft her hair was. Gilbert told Madeleine all of it. Gilbert choked up when he described how she died of an unknown illness and Madeleine's eyes welled up with tears at the memory of her own mother.

When they arrived at the castle, greeting them was King Adalwolf, Prince Ludwig and his fiancee Princess Felicity of Italia, and Olivia.

Olivia stared at Madeleine in shock. How had she survived? Why didn't she die? Why is she here? Were just some of the few questions that swam in her sick mind.

Madeleine watched Olivia in fear. This was the witch who cursed her brothers. The reason she was silent and could not testify against her.

Gilbert felt his love shaking and he thought it was cold. He pulled his sweetheart closer and introduced Madeleine to his father, brother, future sister, and stepmother. All the while Madeleine and Olivia stared the other down.

...

The wedding was quick as Gilbert wished to be married to his "Birdie" as quickly as possible and it was not long before Madeleine was pregnant with their first child.

It was a warm Summer day when Madeleine gave birth to a strong little boy. He had his father's chin and his mother's eyes. Gilbert named him Frederick and Madeleine gave him a tired smile of approval.

That night while the new parents slept, disaster struck.

When morning came, all that was left in the child's crib were ashes.

Madeleine went into a deep depression and Gilbert's mood was no longer as carefree as before. In fact, Felicity mentioned to her fiance that he seemed to age three years.

Olivia didn't care. She was wrapping bandages on her arms.

Two years later, Madeleine learned that she was pregnant again and both she and Gilbert found happiness again.

When the baby was born, a healthy baby boy, Gilbert and Madeleine cried tears of joy and Gilbert named him Vash with a smiling Madeleine nodding her approval. He had his mother's hair and Gilbert couldn't be any happier. The entire Kingdom rejoiced in the birth of a second child; all except one.

Olivia was livid.

She waited until the dead of night before she slinked into the room where Prince Gilbert and Princess Madeleine slept with their newborn.

For a split second, Olivia was jealous.

Gilbert slept with his arms around his wife with his goofy smile on his face while another arm was protectively over Vash. Madeleine slept comfortably in her husbands arms with her second son sleeping between the two of them. Baby Vash cooed in his sleep and yawned and Olivia watched as the mother and father pulled their baby close.

Then Olivia got over her jealousy and used that as fuel for her hatred of Madeleine.

The next morning, everyone in the castle woke to Madeleine's screams of anguish. Madeleine cried as her husband held her close and rocked her as Gilbert stared in shock at the creepy clown doll in their bed.

Olivia accused Madeleine mercilessly of being a witch and no one seemed to care that the queen was covered in scratches.

What finally broke the camel's back occurred after the birth of Gilbert and Madeleine's third child; a daughter named Lilli. She too had her mother's hair and her father's smile. Gilbert was determined to prove to everyone that his wife was not a witch.

He stayed up and watched his wife as she slept. Madeleine's golden hair glowed in the candlelight, and her face relaxed as she slept. The years they've been married had not been easy-her silence, the lost of their two boys-and as Gilbert gazed at his wife, he could not find anything that showed that she was a witch. After all, she was just as devastated as he at the loss of their sons. Gilbert watched as his wife grieved over the loss of Fritz and Vash, he couldn't bear the thought losing his little girl as well.

As Gilbert watched Madeleine softly breathe, the candle flickered and the room went dark. The last thing Gilbert remembered was dark.

"OFff!" Gilbert woke to being punched in the gut. "Who do I stab?"

Madeleine shook his shoulders. She looked hysterical and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No. Not again!" He whispered.

Gilbert looked down at the covers and saw bones of small animals littered the bed.

Guards threw open the door and walked to the bed. Gilbert pulled his wife close and held her tightly in his arms as the guards forcefully gripped Madeleine's arms and dragged her out of the room. Kumajiro growled as he saw his human being taken away.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" Gilbert roared at the guards.

They didn't listen.

"Really Gilbert, you shouldn't concern yourself with her anymore. She will die a witch's death." Olivia cooed.

Gilbert had his hand around her throat in less than a second.

"Do not talk about my Birdie like she is less than you!" Gilbert vowed to save his wife no matter the cost.

As Gilbert stormed after the guards dragging his wife to the dungeons, Olivia raised a scratched and bloody hand to rub her throat.

Gilbert was denied entrance to the dungeon cell that held Madeleine.

"You are not to be consulting with the witch by order of Queen Olivia."

"Fick die Königin! Now tomorrow, Madeleine, my wife, is going to be executed. Will you allow a grieving man to kiss his wife goodbye?" Gilbert begged.

The guard was silent and then dropped the key at Prince Gilbert's feet.

"I did not give you the key. You simply found it on the ground and used it to see your wife." The guard stepped aside and allowed Gilbert to pass.

"Madeleine!" Gilbert whisper-yelled to the princess of his heart.

Madeleine was still in her nightgown and her hair was a mess of golden curls. Her eyes were red from crying and Gilbert's heart broke from seeing her like this.

Gilbert unlocked her cell and flew to her side. Madeleine wrapped her arms around Gilbert and cried into his neck. Gilbert kissed her forehead and picked her up and carried her in his arms out of the cell.

"I'm getting you out of here. We'll run away and live in the woods and be happy again." Gilbert promised.

Madeleine looked at him with an expression that said it all; how could they be happy? Their children were...were...

"I would do anything to see your eyes smile again, Birdie." Gilbert kissed her cheek.

"Well isn't this touching; a witch with a prince under her spell." Olivia sneered. "Seize him."

Guards forcibly snatched Madeleine away from her husband's arms. Gilbert tried to reach her outstretched hand but he saw only darkness.

…

The next day at noon, a large pyre was set up in the courtyard and Madeleine was tied to the stake. Though the guards handled her roughly and without the care that Gilbert had, she did not speak. Guards mocked her and courtiers sneered at the "witch."

When it came time for her to burn, Olivia carried the torch and set the pyre on fire.

Now if the reader remembers, Madeleine had to be silent to free her brothers from Olivia's curse. By an act of God, or a string of fate, it was at that moment that the seven years, seven months, seven weeks, seven days, seven hours, seven minutes, and seven seconds was ended and the curse was lifted on the raven brothers.

Ravens flew down from the trees and turned into handsome young men. Alfred punched the nearest guard and stole his sword. Jean Paul and Rajesh pulled some hunting knifes out of their boots and jumped on the burning pyre to their sister. Kyle tackled another guard and helped Alfred keep the others at bay. Jean Paul and Rajesh pulled their little sister from the flames and lowered her to William who caught her and hugged her tight. Madeleine looked around the chaos and saw two of her brothers were missing.

The remaining court that didn't run at the sight of birds turning to men, fled at the sight of a teenage boy and an eight year old riding a polar bear sent them running to the hills.

Once thee last brother transformed back into a human, Olivia burst into flames and died.

Madeleine cried and hugged each of her brothers.

"Birdie, who are these men?" Gilbert asked.

"They're my brothers." Madeleine cried joyfully.

Gilbert's mouth dropped in shock. Madeleine can speak!

"And just so you know, we are the best uncles in the world!" Leon cooed at the little bundle in his arms.

"Is that?" Gilbert asked fearing the answer.

"That's little Lilli!" Peter said excitedly.

Madeleine held her baby and Gilbert picked up Vash and Fritz. Madeleine's family was reunited and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: Coat of many furs-Aushun**


	28. Coat of all fur-aushun

_I_ ** _own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Coat of All Furs**_

 ** _Ships: Aushun_**

* * *

Many suns and moons ago, the great King and the elegant Queen of Magyar announced the birth of the Princess Erzsébet. It was a joyful time for it was a long time that the Kingdom went without an heir. Erzsébet grew into a lovely Princess of Magyar but her pastime were rather...interesting. She and Prince Kiku of Japan and Princess Mei of Taiwan often got together and gushed over something called "yaoi" and the royal doctors were curious as to how the young teens got so many nosebleeds.

A cold winter day, the Queen died and the King, sick with grief, agreed to marry again; only to a lady like the dead Queen. Much to the agony of Erzsébet, she was the only one who fit the description of such a lady.

However Erzsébet was a clever girl and planned a way to get out of the marriage.

She was going to run away to the Kingdom of Austria but she would need a disguise or she would never make it across the Austrian-Magyar border.

'What should I disguise myself as? It cannot be a simple peasant they will recognize me and speed up the wedding.' It was as Erzsébet was scheming, it was at that moment a large black bear walked across the castle grounds by the woods.

"A bear?"

A plan began to form in Erzsébet's brilliant mind.

"Thank you Sir Bear. You were very helpful." She smiled.

The next day, Princess Erzsébet refused to marry until she had a dress as red as blood spilt for the fatherland, a dress as white and pure as freedom, a dress as green as the farmlands and the fields, and finally, a coat made of fur and feather of any creature in the land.

It slowed down the wedding but alas, all dresses and the, um, coat-thing, were given to Erzsébet. There was no avoiding it. She would be married to her father the next day and so she had to escape that night.

She threw on the fur and feathers and slinked out of the castle undetected. They should really get better security, I mean, really? Stupid plot holes.

Erzsébet fled and was thankful that she spend her childhood with a stupid albino that had so much energy. Eventually, she was tired and so she looked around and deemed a grove of Edelweiss safe enough to sleep and she slept she did.

She woke to a warm kiss on her nose and she stirred.

"Boof."

"What?"

Erzsébet was face to face with a black German Shepherd puppy. He looked at her like she was his mother.

"Boof."

"Max? Max!" the urgency in the male's voice compelled Erzsébet to fill with compassion for him.

"Bark."

"Are you Max?" she asked, rubbing the puppy's ears.

"Woof."

"Max! There you are you OH MY LORD! Forgive my atrocious manners. I did not expect to see someone of your, uh, looks in the… Are you lost?"

He was cute in a dorky way. He had confused violet eyes and Erzsébet decided then and there that she would go to war for this boy.

"Yes. Where am I?" She asked sweetly.

"You are in Austria. I can help get a job in the castle if you wish."

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Erzsébet was going to die from his cuteness.

….

About a year later, after Prince Roderich got "Fluffy" a job in the palace kitchens, his father told him that there was to be three balls in hopes that he picks a wife. Roderich didn't want to pick a wife. He wanted to play the piano.

So that is what he did the entire first two hours of the ball; he played the piano and ignored everyone. Well, most everyone. He could not seem to take his eyes off Her.

She was so...so...indescribable.

Her red skirt looked as if it was dyed in blood and her black vest contrasted beautifully with her white blouse. Her long brown curls were down and though she looked a peasant, she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

Oh her eyes, they held the universe and Roderich was lost in her gaze. Roderich stood up and he heard all conversation cease to exist. Everyone in the room stared at Roderich and the woman but Roderich didn't care about them; he cared only for the lovely woman in front of him. Oh her eyes were greener that any green he had ever seen.

Roderich bowed and she curtsied.

Music played and the two danced. Each of them lost in their own little world of each other.

Roderich took one of the flowers from one of the vases and weaved in her soft brown hair. Then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Roderich shook his cousin Gilbert desperately.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She stole my heart."

…

The next night, Roderich played the piano. He refused to dance with any woman that was not the thief of his heart. Gilbert called him stubborn.

Then lo, she appeared out of nowhere like the angel that she is.

She wore a white dress with flower trimming and her brown curls were pulled up into a braided bun. Was she trying to look like a bride or was that it the freedom that she it seemed like she had when Roderich looked at her? Roderich once again stood up and walked towards her. His legs shaking as he saw the free woman smiling at him. Oh her eyes beckoned him to her and he was lost in her siren call.

They waltzed into the night and Roderich was determined to know her name.

He was pulled away by his cousin for some trivial matter and when he turned back to the lady of his dreams, she was gone.

…

The next night, Roderich had checked and double checked that the ring was in his pocket. He was going to ask her tonight and he would finally be with her for the rest of their lives.

He dug throughout the royal jewels looking for the perfect ring. It was silver with intricate tiny knots and swirls. No diamond could have possibly made it look finer and yet it had an independent of its own. Roderich even found a ring for himself to match the nameless beauty.

Roderich stood on the steps, searching every face for the lovely brunette.

Sunset, moonrise and still no sign of her.

Roderich sat on the steps of the palace and gazed at the stars. They shone brightly but not even close to the light in her green eyes.

The click of heels shook Roderich's from his thoughts and he turned to reprimand the servant or Gilbert from trying to get him to socialize when he stopped.

It was her!

She came!

She wore a green dress that made her look so adorable. Just her presence made him weak at the knees.

"There is a Viennese Waltz playing, if you want to dance that is." Oh her voice was music to his ears and for a picky musician, her voice was lovelier than his grand piano.

They waltzed under the light of the moon and the stars with faint music in the distance. Roderich plucked a flower off of the vines and placed it behind her ear. She blushed and looked away, while she was distracted, Roderich slipped the ring on her finger.

"Though I do not know know name and we have only seen each other for three nights, I feel as if-

"I must leave! Now!" she lifted her skirts and raced down the steps. She nearly tripped at the second to last step and her green slipper was left behind.

Roderich picked up the slipper and stared off like a love-struck fool.

Erzsébet was scrubbing dishes as "Fluffy" when Lilli, Natalia, and Michelle were giggling about how Evelyn said that she overheard Anichka telling Marie that Prince Roderich saying that he would marry the woman who wore his grandmother's ring.

Lilli and Michelle were gushing about how romantic it was and Erzsébet nodded along until she realized that there was a metal band around a very special finger.

"Fluffy, are you alright?" Marie placed her hand on her furry shoulder.

It was then that Erzsébet realized she was frozen.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me." She went on with scrubbing the dishes.

…

Roderich was feeling glum and Gilbert was not helping one bit.

"Are you sure she is real?"

"Yes!"

"I am pretty sure that I saw you dancing with yourself. After all someone as awesome as me would know if a pretty lady was real."

"She is real you blithering idiot. She is more real than that Marguerite girl from Canada you keep talking about."

Gilbert turned a deep pink. Oh he was starting to get mad. "Her name is Madeleine and she is from Canada you-"

"Your Majesty," a guard ran into the throne room. He leaned over and grasped his knees while he gasped for breath. He stood up again and groaned.

"What news do you bring?" Roderich asked impatiently.

"The woman you danced with, she is here but she wants to know if you will marry her. No matter what she looks like."

Roderich blinked. "What does she mean? I love her and I don't care what she looks like. I want to marry her if she will have me.

"Very well. I shall show her in."

The guard jogged back and Gilbert and Roderich waited five long minutes. When the guard returned, Fluffy was with him.

"This thing claims to have been the one that danced with you."

"Will you keep your word?" Fluffy had a soft voice that Roderich liked.

"I will. If you will have me."

Birds flew through the open windows and and began to carry off bits and pieces of fur. By the time the frenzie was over and the feathers had settled on the floor, the beautiful woman dressed in red was standing where Fluffy was.

"Hello Prince Roderich, my name is Princess Erzsébet of Magyar and I am very pleased to meet you."

'This was the lost Princess of Magyar!'

"Hello Princess Erzsébet, I am Prince Roderich of Austria and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: Sleeping Beauty-USUK**


	29. Sleeping Beauty-Usuk

_I_ ** _own nothing._**

 _ **I present: Sleeping Beauty**_

 _ **Merlin-the awesome wizard.**_

 ** _Nimue-destroyed Merlin_**

 ** _Mama Britannia-Morgana Feye, named after Morgana la Fey_**

 ** _Ships: USUK_**

* * *

Many years ago, King Alistair sent out invitations throughout Europe to celebrate the christening of his youngest and only sister. After all, Europe needed something happy to celebrate after Queen of Britannia's untimely death.

"Oi, what the 'ell are we gonae call 'er?" Connor asked.

Bran looked at the sleeping princess in Alistair's arms. "I cannot think of anything good to call her."

"We have to come up with something soon or we're screwed."

Connor snapped his fingers. "Oi mates, I 'ave a plan."

"God help us all." Alistair muttered. "What is it?"

"We pick our favourite book and name her after a woman in it."

Bran raised his eyebrows. "That's not bad. My favourite book is Alice in Wonderland."

"MacBeth."

"Sense and Sensibility."

"For names that leaves out MacBeth." Bran said.

"Amazing women in my book are Elinor and Marianne." Connor said. "We should also name her after mom."

"Alice is my suggestion."

"Alright, since I am older than you and the King, our little sister shall be Princess Alice Morgana Feye Elinora Kirkland."

"My Lords, it is time." the steward announced.

The three brothers took a deep breath and silently congratulating themselves on coming up with a name last minute.

The trumpets sounded and Prince Bran and Prince Connor walked in and stood with pride at the foot of the golden throne. The throne that was once belonged to their mother Queen Morgana Feye Kirkland. The throne that was now King Alistair Kirkland's.

Alistair momentarily got lost in his sister's cooing and her eyes.

'You will never know father because he is dead and was a prick. Mother loved you with her heart. You have her green eyes. Not our red hair though. You have blonde hair but perhaps when you are older, you'll have a more orange color. Please don't have the Kirkland Eyebrows.'

Alistair snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Merlin's booming voice. "-King of Britannia Alistair Fergus Kirkland and the Princess of Britannia."

Trumpets trumpeted and Bran and Connor gave a look that said 'Don't trip" and Alistair smirked and tightened his arms around his baby sister. He would not let harm come to her.

He made it without tripping and the rest of the ceremony was a bore.

"What is her name m'lord?" Merlin whispered.

"Princess Alice Morgana Feye Elinora Kirkland." he whispered.

Merlin took the baby Princess into his arms and lifted her up like the Lion King.

"PRESENTING YOUR PRINCESS, ALICE MORGANA FEYE ELINORA KIRKLAND OF BRITANNIA! LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!"

The courtiers applauded and cheered.

Then it came time for the Blessings of the Fairies.

A flying green bunny flew up and kissed Alice's forehead. "Sweet child, my gift shall be the gift of Intelligence and Wonder."

A small pixie flew over and also kissed Alice's forehead. "Young Princess, my gift shall be the gift of Dance and Grace."

A silver unicorn trotted up the Royal Advisor and Princess. He whinnied and snorted.

"The Great King of the Unicorns blessed Princess Alice with True Love." Merlin translated.

The crowd cheered and the doors crashed open and thunder roared. Smoke flowed into the room and a woman with deadly beauty entered the dark black hair was tightly braided into an intricate hairstyle and a silver circlet with a crescent moon rested on her head. Her silver eyes were cold as steel and her black and red dress made her look like a queen of damned souls.

She waltz into the throne room and stopped before the the Princes, Merlin, King Alastair, and Princess Alice.

"If it isn't the boy King? Well, I must say that I was miffed that I did not receive an invitation." Her voice was like cold mead; chilling to the bone and mind numbing.

Alistair stepped between Nimue and his baby sister. "My mother banished you on account of high treason."

"Mistakes were made."

"Murder. Murder was made."

Nimue rolled her eyes.

"Whatever boy. I just wanted to give your sister a gift to show that i bear no ill will against the Kirkland throne."

"Nimue, don't try it." Merlin warned, raising his staff.

"Listen well, dalcops. The young Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, loved by all who see her." Nimue began.

"Nimue, stop this!" Merlin cried.

"Before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die a violent death!" Nimue crackled and vanished into a smoke cloud.

Guest screamed and cried and ran out the doors to escape.

"No. No no no no." Bran rushed forward and snatched his baby sister out of Merlin's grasp and held her close.

"Oh sweet baby sister, I will not let her curse take place." Conner vowed.

"I am afraid Prince Connor, Alice is now cursed."

"Bullshit."

"My King?"

"You, Merlin the Wise, a great wizard, can lift the curse."

"I cannot my Lord."

"SAVE MY SISTER!" Alistair roared.

Merlin looked at Morgana's eldest son. It was impossible to see the King when he only saw a terrified seventeen year old and his fourteen year old brothers with the responsibility of a baby and a kingdom. Merlin watched the tears form in their green eyes over the the grief of their sister.

"I cannot remove it. Once a spell is cast, it is cast."

"Damn wizards." Alistair snarled. Connor and Bran hid behind their brother.

"I can however, change it."

Alistair took his sister from Bran, who with great reluctance let her go.

Merlin cradled her cheek, "Young Princess, with this curse upon you, you must live with it. When you prick your finger on a spindle, you will not die. You shall only sleep until you are awaken by the kiss of your true love."

Merlin stepped back.

"Thank you." Connor whispered.

Merlin nodded sadly. He wished he could do more.

...

Prince Alfred rode his horse Seabiscuit through the woods. He had no plan, just a fun day with his favorite horse. It was about late afternoon when Alfred decided to return home when he saw something rising from the forest. It looked like a tower of a castle. Alfred nudged Seabiscuit forward and they rode through the woods.

Once Seabiscuit drew close, Alfred brought his horse to a stop. It looked like the tower was on the other side of the wall of thorn bushes.

"What brings a strapping young lad as yourself to these parts of the woods?" an old man asked.

Where had he come from?

Seabiscuit nickered nervously.

"Adventure good sir. I saw a castle on the other side and wanted to see it closer." Alfred said honestly.

"Then I wish you luck." the old man said.

Alfred heard a rustle behind him and looked back at the wall of thorns. He couldn't believe his eyes; the thorns were receding.

Alfred nudged Seabiscuit and they rode through the path of thorns and came upon an old castle that was unoccupied. Alfred dismounted and lead his horse through the courtyard to the main doors. He tied up Seabiscuit and pushed open the doors and entered the still castle.

Alfred walked past dusty rooms and saw a bunny out of the corner of his eye.

"Chik chik chik. Here bunny bunny. Here girl." Alfred clicked a couple more times before a small brown bunny hopped over and sniffed him.

Alfred tried to pet the bunny but the bunny scampered away.

"Hey, come back!" Alfred cried and followed the bunny.

He followed the bunny up some stairs and through a long hallway into a bedroom. The bunny hopped across the room and onto the bed. Alfred chased after it but tripped and ended up kissing the body on the bed. Alfred righted himself and snatched up the bunny and proceeded to pet it.

"Who are you?"

Alfred froze, if the dead body was going to kill him, he was going to die holding a bunny so he could die happy.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." The dead female corpse said in her posh voice.

"Please don't kill me!" Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the bunny for dear life.

"Kill you? Oh you are a funny one." She laughed. "I am not going to kill you but I would like to look upon the face of my rescuer."

Alfred slowly turned around and did not see a walking, talking corpse. He saw a young lady that had very beautiful green eyes and was very much alive. Alfred fell instantly in love with her.

Princess Alice laughed at how the poor man in her room thought that she was going to kill him. She wasn't going to deny it, but she fell in love with him because he made her laugh. His handsome looks and blue eyes were simply a bonus.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Princess Alice Morgana Feye Elinora Kirkland of Britannia." She held out her hand.

"I am Prince Alfred Jones of Columbia, one of the North American alliance. It was an honor saving you." He too her hand and kissed it.

They lived happily ever after, but Alice wanted to wage war on Francia because it's king was a frog.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa or** **Tsarevitch Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf** **with Rusame**

 **Vote for the story ;)**

 **Also, poll on profile: Should I write Star Wars Princess Bride au? And which of the following ship: Reylo, Anidala, and Han and Leia. No Stormpilot for reasons you will come to know. May the force be with you.**


	30. Firebird-Rusame

_I_ ** _own nothing._**

 _ **I present: The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa**_

 ** _Ships: Rusame_**

* * *

A royal huntsman named Alfred found a feather of the firebird and, though his horse Matthew warned him against it, picked it up. The King of Belarus demanded that he bring him the bird. Alfred went to his horse, who told him to demand that measures of corn be spread over the fields. He did, and the firebird came to eat and was caught. He brought it to the king, who said that because he had done that, now he must bring him Prince Ivan to be his bride.

Matthew had him demand food and drink for the journey, and a tent with a golden top. With it, they set out to a lake where the prince was swimming. He set up the tent and set out the food. Ivan came and ate, and drinking foreign wine, he became drunk and slept. Alfred picked up the sleeping prince and for a moment, thought about running away with the handsome prince.

Prince Ivan refused to marry Nikolai without his wedding robes from the bottom of the sea. The king sent Alfred for it and with a heavy heart, went off for Ivan's robes. He rode the horse to the sea, where Matthew found a great crab and threatened to crush it. The crab asked the horse to spare it and summoned all the crabs to fetch the wedding gown.

Prince Ivan refused to marry without the king ordering Alfred to bathe in boiling water. Alfred went to his horse, who charmed his body. He bathed in the boiling water and became handsome. Then, the king went to bathe in the same water, and died. The people took Alfred as king instead, and he married the prince.

* * *

 **Request are appreciated.**

 **Next: The Black Cauldron-Switzerland and Vietnam.**

 **Vote for the story ;)**

 **Also, poll on profile: Should I write Star Wars Princess Bride au? And which of the following ship: Reylo, Anidala, and Han and Leia. No Stormpilot for reasons you will come to know. May the force be with you.**


End file.
